


Good Morning, Heartache, What's New?

by TessaBennet



Series: The Hundred Year Playlist (German Translation) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bi Steve Rogers: Still Not Getting Any - Still Mad About It, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Concentration Camps, Dissociation, F/M, Gallows Humor, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Feels, Virgin Steve Rogers, World War II, as much as possible given the state of the MCU, by which i mean joking as a shitty coping mechanism, it is a WWII story so, war! HWUH. what is it good for? decapitation. nazis.
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaBennet/pseuds/TessaBennet
Summary: Oh, hey, da ist er ja. Sein alter Kumpel, Schmerz. Er hat ihn also doch nicht abgehängt. Er ist genau hinter seinem Brustbein; eine gähnende Leere aus heftigem, brennenden Schmerz. Trauer.Auch bekannt als Steves Rhapsodie aus Schmerz, Teil Zwei: Ausgabe mit emotionalem Trauma. Inhalt: der wilde Schmacht-Geruch von Sehnsucht im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Mindestens einer und nicht mehr als drei Bisexuelle. Viel Fluchen. Blut, Gewalt und Gefühle. Meistens Letzteres, aber auch viel von den ersten beiden. Das ist eine Kriegsgeschichte, also könnt ihr Krieg erwarten - und die damit verbundene Schrecklichkeit.





	1. Like Ships Adrift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Morning, Heartache, What's New?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332756) by [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm). 



> Wish I'd forget you  
> but you're here to stay  
> It seems I met you  
> When my love went away  
> Now everyday I start by saying to you  
> Good morning, heartache, what's new?  
> \- "Good Morning, Heartache" von Irene Higginbotham, Ervin Drake und Dan Fisher, 1944.

 

## Auftakt

  * [Symphony 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Cugvh5c24g) _(III. Romanza) von Ralph Vaughan Williams, 1943._




  


Oh, hey, da ist er ja. Sein alter Kumpel, Schmerz. Er hat ihn also doch nicht abgehängt. Er ist genau hinter seinem Brustbein; eine gähnende Leere aus heftigem, brennenden Schmerz. Trauer. Erskine war freundlich und gut und jetzt ist er _tot_. Der einzige Mensch, der an Steve geglaubt hat, der Steve eine Chance geben wollte. Die erste Person seit Bucky, die für ihn gekämpft hat.

Steve sieht von Erskines Leiche hoch. Er erinnert sich nicht mal mehr daran, dass er keine ein Meter sechzig mehr groß ist. Er rennt dem Spion nicht hinterher, weil er Captain America ist. Er ist noch nicht Captain America – das kommt erst später. Er rennt dem Spion hinterher, weil er Steve Rogers ist.

Nichts Wesentliches hat sich verändert.

  


## 1

 _Speak low when you speak, love_  
_Our summer day withers away too soon, too soon_  
_Speak low when you speak, love_  
_Our moment is swift,_ _**like ships adrift** _ _, we're swept apart, too soon_

  * _S[peak Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKPPb9TsvMs) von Kurt Weill and Ogden Nash, 1943_




 

 

* * *

 

_Ich wollte eine Armee und alles, was ich bekommen habe, sind Sie.  
Sie sind nicht genug. _

 

* * *

 

Steve hat nicht wirklich gezeichnet, seit er mit dem Ausbildungslager angefangen hat, aber er tut es jetzt. Er braucht eine Weile, um wieder ein Gefühl dafür zu kriegen. Seine Hände sind genau dieselben – er hatte immer schon große Hände für seine Größe, mit langen Fingern. Aber jetzt sind die Muskeln darin stärker. Er zerbricht zuerst viele Stifte.

Er zeichnet das Ensemble – Helen und Lucille und Grace und Gladys und all die anderen Mädchen. Er füllt sein Skizzenbuch mit ihren Dehnübungen, ihrem Aufwärmprogramm. Er skizziert die komplizierten Anlagen, die die Vorhänge tragen, die Schnörkel an architektonischen Details um die Bühnen herum. Er zeichnet viele Comics. Steve-Affe hat jetzt ein Captain America Kostüm. Er versucht, die Comics nicht zu verbittert oder satirisch zu machen. Er wird so reisen können, wie er und Buck immer nur träumen konnten, früher. Er sollte dankbar sein. Er muss dran denken, dankbar zu sein.

Nicht dass er die Sehenswürdigkeiten oder so zu sehen bekommen wird. Es werden hauptsächlich Hotels und hintere Teil von Theatern, ab und zu eine schicke Feier mit Brandt sein – aber nicht bis Steve ein paar Unterrichtstunden zu Sprechtechnik hatte und gelernt hat, wie er seine Klappe in Bezug auf Dinge wie Gewerkschaften und Jim Crow hält.

Er hat jetzt auch einen echten Gehaltsscheck. Und weil er auf Kosten von Uncle Sam lebt, kann er etwas Geld zurück an Winnie schicken, genau so wie Bucky es macht. Es ist sogar etwas übrig. Er bekommt ein Bankkonto, Herrgott noch mal.

Er kauft mit dem übrigen Bargeld von seinem ersten Gehaltsscheck ein paar Wasserfarben und findet heraus, dass er immer noch kein richtiges Gefühl dafür hat, wie die Farben zusammenpassen. Er weiß, wie er die Farbe mischen muss, aber seine alten Tricks, um sich seinen Weg durch den Farbkreis zu schummeln – die funktionieren nicht mehr. Es gibt zu viele Töne und sie sehen für ihn alle seltsam aus. Wunderschön, aber anders. Er wird ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. Schon wieder.

 

* * *

  


_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann._

__Ist_ nichts dabei. Man verkauft Anleihen,_  
_Anleihen für Kugeln, Kugeln bringen_  
_Nazis um. Bing Bang Boom. Schon bist du_  
_ein amerikanischer Held._

 

* * *

 

 

Sie fangen mit einer Truppe von etwa zwanzig Mädchen plus Steve und Jimmy an, der Kerl der Hitler spielt. Sie sind die einzigen Kerle in Theaterschminke, was sie zu natürlichen Verbündeten macht. Sie werden echte Freunde, nachdem Steve ihn aus Versehen _wirklich_ einmal schlägt. Der Hieb schlägt Jimmy bewusstlos und lässt seinen falschen Schnurrbart quer über die Bühne fliegen. Später lachen sie sich deswegen kaputt und Steve lädt ihn auf was zu Trinken ein. Wie sich herausstellt, hat Jimmy eine Frau in Queens und ein Herzleiden, das ihn von der Front fernhält. Steve kann das nachempfinden.

Steve lernt seinen Text. Es stellt sich letztendlich heraus, dass das Auswendiglernen nicht das Problem ist. Sein Gedächtnis ist besser als er's in Erinnerung hat. Er entdeckt, zu seiner Beunruhigung, dass er die Spickzettel am Ende gar nicht braucht. Nach nur einer Aufführung sind die Worte in seinem Gedächtnis als ob sie in Stein gemeißelt wären. Ihm kommt mit einem Schwung an Sorge der Gedanke, dass er sich an jedes Gespräch erinnern kann, das er geführt hat, seit er aus Starks Maschine gestiegen ist. Er kann sich an das genaue Geräusch erinnern, das der Hydra-Attentäter gemacht hat, als er zu Tode erstickt ist. Er hat früher seine Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche verloren, aber er kann sich jetzt an _alles_ erinnern. Mit völliger Klarheit.

Er versucht, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Also ist Auswendiglernen nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass Steve steif wie ein Stock und unbeholfen wie sonst was ist. Der Regisseur sagt, dass er mehr „wumms“ brauch, dass er „wie Gangbusters auftreten“ soll und dass es dann laufen würde wie geschmiert. Das Problem ist, dass Steve nicht weiß, wie er irgendwas davon machen soll.

Jimmy allerdings schon. Er spielt es Steve vor – das zuversichtliche Lächeln, das Stolzieren, das Zwinkern und die Betonung. Blickkontakt. Aufrecht stehen. Sieh aus, als ob du dich in deiner Haut wohlfühlst. Es ist ein bisschen komisch, ihm dabei zuzusehen, während er immer noch sein Kostüm trägt, aber es klappt. Steve findet heraus, dass er etwas nur einmal sehen muss und er es dann mit beängstigender Exaktheit imitieren kann.

Um es kurz zu sagen: Steve lernt von Hitler, wie er Captain America ist.

 

* * *

  


_So hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt._

_Der Senator hat viel_  
_Einfluss im Kapitol._  
_Spiel hier schön mit,_  
_dann führst du im Nu_  
_deine eigene Kompanie an._  
_Nimm den Schild._

* * *

 

Das ursprüngliche Ensemble von etwa zwanzig steigt auf etwa vierzig und Steve lernt all ihre Namen und Gesichter ohne es auch nur zu versuchen. Er entdeckt, dass er sie in perfektem Detail skizzieren kann, sogar wenn es Wochen her ist, dass es sie zuletzt gesehen hat. Er kann sich mit absurder Genauigkeit an über vierzig Revuetänzerinnen erinnern, nachdem er ihnen nur einmal vorgestellt wurde.

Er kann immer noch nicht mit ihnen _reden_ , ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, aber er nimmt an, dass es einige Konstanten im Universum geben muss. Es ist fast beruhigend, wenn man all die anderen … Veränderungen bedenkt.

Niemand hat daran gedacht, ihn davor zu warnen, dass Gesundheit ihre eigenen … Komplikationen mitbringt. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er Bucky oft ausgelacht hat, als sie sechzehn waren und Bucky nicht aufhören konnte, über Mädchen zu reden, über Rummachen, über Sex. Als ob Bucky an nichts anderes denken konnte.

Na ja, Steve lacht jetzt nicht mehr.

Steve ist nicht sechzehn, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem verdammten Leben kann er sich einen runterholen, ohne sich entfernt Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass er bei sich selbst 'nen Herzinfarkt auslöst. Nicht dass ihn das je aufgehalten hätte, aber... Jetzt ist er fast den ganzen Tag von wunderschönen, halbnackten Frauen umgeben, jeden Tag. Er ist nur ein Mensch. Er löst bei sich selbst keinen Herzinfarkt aus. Er löst bei sich selbst vielleicht einen Krampf aus.

  


  


Und dann ist da Carter.

Gott, _Carter_.

Er träumt von ihr in ihrer Uniform. Er träumt von ihr mit diesem Gewehr. Er träumt von ihren roten Lippen und der Art wie sie Schläge austeilt und der Art wie sie ihn angesehen hat, nachdem er auf die Handgranate gesprungen ist, als ob er das Beste wäre, was sie je gesehen hat. Er träumt von der Art wie sie ihn angesehen hat, als er aus der Maschine kam. Ihre Finger, die nur seine Brust berühren. Himmel.

Er träumt von dem Tag, damals in Lehigh, als sie ihn mit blutiger Nase gefunden und gesagt hat: Wer hat Ihnen beigebracht, wie man Schläge austeilt? Und dann hat sie ihn zur Seite gezogen und ihm gezeigt, wie man jemanden überwältigt, der doppelt so groß ist wie man selbst. (Das braucht er jetzt nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich. Er hat Buckys Jab-Jab-Cross noch nicht ausprobiert – er ist sich nicht sicher, dass er das will, er könnte jemanden köpfen.) Aber als er noch ein dünner Asthmatiker war, hat Agent Carter ihn in den Trainingsraum mitgenommen und ihm gezeigt, wie er seine Schläge zu Hieben umlenkt, wie er das Gewicht eines Gegners gegen ihn einsetzt. Und dann hat sie ihren Rock hochgerafft und gezeigt, wie man sein Knie direkt in die Gedärme von jemandem rammt, fest genug um einen 200 Pfund schweren Boxer zu überwältigen. Davon träumt er: ihr Armeerock, hochgerafft, ein flüchtiger Blick auf den seidigen Unterrock und die dunklen Riemen eines Pistolenhalfters am Oberschenkel auf ihrer weichen Haut.

Aber mehr als davon, mehr als von all dem, träumt er davon, wie sie ihn aus dem Vordersitz eines Armeejeeps angrinst und aussieht, als ob sie ihn auffressen könnte. Das Gefühl der Flagge in seinen Fingern, Triumph in der Brust, wie er den Helm zurück schiebt und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fühlt. Und Peggy Carter – Agent Carter, wie sie ihn ansieht, als ob der dünne kleine unbedeutende Steven Grant Rogers jemand sei, den sie für ihren persönlichen Gebraucht beschlagnahmen will.

In seinen Träumen tut sie das.

  


  


Eine Zeit lang denkt er, dass das Serum vielleicht seine verdrehten Bedürfnisse zusammen mit seinem verdrehten Rücken geregelt hat. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.

Aber dann, als er in Kansas ist, erreicht ihn einer von Buckys Briefen mit einem seltenen Blick auf das Leben an der Front; es stellt sich heraus, dass die Armee, so wie das Showbiz, viel aus Herumsitzen und Nichtstun besteht und Steve kann fast fühlen, wie Bucky neben ihm sitzt, ausgestreckt und gelangweilt, vielleicht raucht und den Kopf zurück legt. Er schwört, dass er die Lucky Strikes riechen kann und er vermisst Bucky so sehr, es ist wie ein Schlag in den Bauch.

In dieser Nacht träumt er von der letzte Nacht mit Bucky, ein berauschendes _was wenn_ Szenario, in dem Bucky sich zu ihm lehnt und einen besoffenen Kuss auf Steves Mund und ihn gegen das Bett drückt und Steves ganzem Körper berührt, ihn festhält und sich nimmt, was er will, als ob das, was er will, _Steve_ ist. Steves magere kleine Brust und dünnen Arme und sein dämliches ruckelndes Herz. Seine großen, warmen Hände halten Steve ruhig, sein Gewicht hält Steve fest. Steve kann sich nicht bewegen, kann nichts tun außer dort zu liegen und Bucky jeden Zentimeter von sich selbst haben zu lassen. Er weiß nicht mal, was er genau will. Er will _alles_ , er will _Bucky_ , er will –

– Er wacht auf. Er hechelt, hat 'nen Ständer und starrt an die Decke des Motelzimmers. Jimmy schnarcht im Bett nebenan und Steve fühlt sich _schrecklich_ , fühlt sich wie die schlimmste Art Perverser, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun.

Er steht auf, schleicht ins Badezimmer und verriegelt die Tür hinter sich, bevor er … sich um sich selbst kümmert. Er schließt die Augen und versucht, das Gefühl wieder einzufangen, dieses Gefühl von Bucky am ganzen Körper, der Geruch von ihm … Es dauert nicht lange. Er muss auf den fleischigen Teil seiner Hand beißen, um sich vom lauten Aufschreien abzuhalten.

Er kann erst danach wirklich darüber nachdenken, als er vom Rausch daran wieder runterkommt, weniger angespannt. Er beruhigt seine Atmung und dreht den Hahn auf, um sich sauber zu machen.

Er ist erleichtert. Nicht nur … na ja. _Deswegen_ . Aber trotz allem, trotz der Tatsache, dass er weiß, dass es falsch ist, ist er _erleichtert_ , dass er Bucky noch immer auf diese Art will. Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er erleichtert ist, aber er fühlt sich wegen den meisten Dingen schuldig. Es ist nicht so, als ob er auf magische Art aufgehört hat, katholisch zu sein.

Aber Gott steh ihm bei, die _ganze Welt_ hat sich um ihn herum verändert, _er_ hat sich verändert. Er muss heutzutage angestrengt gucken, um irgendwas von Steve Rogers im Spiegel zu sehen. Das sind immer noch seine Augen, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher. Das ist immer noch sein säuerlicher, finsterer Mund. Die kleinen Falten auf seiner Stirn, die haben sich nicht geändert. Seine schweren Augenbrauen, seine krumme Nase. Aber es ist immer noch surreal, diese vertrauten Gesichtszüge wahllos über einen breiten Kiefer und noch breitere Schultern geklatscht zu sehen. Er denkt, seine Haare sind goldener, aber er kann sich nicht sicher sein, weil seine Augen für andere Leute vielleicht gleich aussehen, aber sie _sehen_ nicht gleich.

Bucky zu wollen ist etwas, das ein Teil von ihm gewesen ist, seit er ein Teenager war. Er ist froh, dass das Serum ihm das nicht weggenommen hat. Er ist auf heftige, trotzige Art _erleichtert_ darüber, auch wenn das ein bisschen verdreht ist.

Es fällt ihm erst auf, als er den Hahn abdreht, dass er, wie immer, in seinem Traum klein war. Das ist er gewöhnlicherweise in seinen Träumen, das ist normal. Er war klein und Bucky hat ihn auf dem Bett festgehalten.

Bucky wäre dazu jetzt nicht in der Lage, außer wenn Steve ihn lassen würde.

Er könnte stattdessen Bucky festhalten, fällt ihm mit einem elektrischen Ruck im Bauch auf.

Steve sieht an sich runter. „Oh komm _schon_ “, sagt er genervt.

  


  


Danach wacht er ungefähr so oft wegen schändlichen Träumen über Bucky auf wie er er wegen schändlichen Träumen über Carter wach wird. Es ist alles dasselbe, wirklich. Er denkt sich, dass es nicht zu sehr Sünde ist, wenn er nie danach _handelt_. Wenn überhaupt fühlt er sich fast noch schuldiger wegen der Träume über Carter, weil er sie irgendwie mehr respektieren sollte. Bucky, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher, würde die Schultern zucken und sich nicht allzu viel draus machen, wenn Steve einen Weg finden würde, um es ihm zu sagen, so dass er's verstehen würde. Bucky würde wahrscheinlich lachen und ihn sanft damit aufziehen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass es keine große Sache ist. Zwischen den beiden sind nicht mehr viele Grenzen übrig. Sie kennen sich schon zu lange. Bucky würde lieb damit umgehen, denkt Steve. Er würde Steve schonend abweisen.

Aber Carter – Carter fordert Respekt. Jeder Zentimeter an ihr, von ihren weit auseinander gestellten Füßen zu ihren angespannten Schultern bis hin zu ihren roten, roten Lippen – sie strahlt Selbstsicherheit aus wie die Sonne Licht ausstrahlt. Steve beneidet sie um diese Selbstsicherheit, als ob jeder Zentimeter an ihr sagen würde _Wissen Sie Nicht Wer Ich Bin?_ mit Großbuchstaben und allem und gleichzeitig fordert sie dich auf, irgendwas zu versuchen, _fordert dich heraus_ und …

Was soll's. Er ist Hals über Kopf verschossen in sie und er weiß es. Es ist Bewunderung und Verlangen und Anziehung und einfach der Wunsch, sie besser zu kennen, sie kennenzulernen – es ist alles unbeholfen zusammen gebündelt und in seinen Schoß gefallen wie eine sich windende Tasche voll Welpen. Es ist nicht genau dasselbe wie das, was er für Bucky fühlt; er liebt Bucky schon so lange, dass es wie eine abgetragene Spur in seiner Seele ist, ein Lied, das er immer kennen wird, ihm so vertraut wie die Straßen von Brooklyn. Aber das Flattern in seiner Brust, das enge Gefühl, das er im Bauch bekommt, wenn er über sie nachdenkt – über sie _beide_... Es ist genau dasselbe.

Der offensichtlichste Unterschied ist, dass seine Träume von Carter wie grelle Farbfilme sind.

 

* * *

 

_Schnitt! Jungs, guckt nicht in die Kamera!_

 

* * *

Jetzt bekommen die Barnes' Briefe von ihm genau wie von Bucky. Er könnte vielleicht die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihnen ein bisschen von dem zu erzählen, was passiert ist, aber er fragt nicht. Er weiß nicht, wie er ihnen sagen soll, dass er jetzt Captain America ist.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, _will_ er ihnen davon nicht erzählen. Sie sind ein kleines Stück Normalität in seinem Leben. Er demütigt sich selbst dreimal die Woche vor Publikum, er erkennt die Person im Spiegel die halbe Zeit nicht und sogar das Deckblatt von seinem alten Skizzenbuch ist ein überwältigender Farbton, den er nie zuvor gesehen hat. Es ist grün wie die Smaragdstadt, grün wie die Blätter an den Bäumen, grün wie Neid. Das nächste, das er kauft, ist schwarz mit blauem Rücken.

Heutzutage verteilt er Lächeln als ob sie Süßigkeiten wären: große charmante und Oh-Mist-Ma'am-verlegene und sanfte, echte, aber keins davon ist _seines_. Das einzige Mal, das er wie er selbst lächelt, ist wenn einer der Briefe der Barnes' ihn erreicht, manchmal mit einem Brief von Bucky mit reingelegt.

Bucky weiß, dass er Arbeit für den Krieg erledigt, aber wie die Barnes' denkt er, dass es Propagandaarbeit ist. So viel stimmt auch. Sie wissen, dass es klassifiziert ist. So viel ist auch wahr. Sie nehmen an, dass er Kunst- und Gestaltungsarbeit erledigt und er erzählt ihnen nichts anderes. Wenn sie es komisch finden, dass er durch seine Arbeit überall hin reisen muss, sagen sie nichts davon.

Buckys Briefe von der Front kommen immer langsam an und darin steht fast nichts außer vielleicht mal eine seltene lustige Geschichte über die Kerle in seiner Einheit – wie irgendein Kerl namens Dugan seinen Helm verloren und angefangen hat, stattdessen eine Melone zu tragen, oder wie sie diese Katze gefunden haben, die nicht aufhören will, Bucky herum zu folgen und auf seinem Rücken schläft, während er beim Schießen wartet und sie mit ihren Pfoten den Schutz des Abzugs begrapscht, wenn er sein Gewehr sauber macht und außerhalb seines Zelts bemitleidenswert quäkt, wenn es regnet. _Erinnert mich an jemanden_ , schreibt Bucky in einem Brief.

Es scheint tatsächlich so, als ob die Männer in Bucks Einheit echt gute Kerle sind und als ob Bucky vielleicht da drüben in Ordnung ist und Steve …

Steve ist so eifersüchtig, dass er kotzen könnte, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasst. Aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Es scheint alles jetzt _noch_ falscher. Bucky ist da drüben und Steve steckt hier fest. Bucky _wollte_ nicht mal in den Krieg ziehen. Und jetzt hat Steve alles, was er je wollte: er ist stark und gesund und in der Armee und er kann _immer_ noch nicht zur Front. Die Ironie bringt ihn vielleicht um.

  


  


Und dann, eines Tages, das hier:

  


 

> Lieber Steve,

> wir hoffen, dass es dir gut geht, wo auch immer du bist, und dass deine Arbeit, was auch immer es ist, gut läuft. Judith kann jetzt auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen, obwohl sie wankt als ob sie an Buckys Fusel gewesen wäre. Wir haben keine neuen Briefe von ihm bekommen, aber er hat gesagt, dass er eine Zeit lang nicht in Kontakt sein würde. Wir machen uns keine Sorgen.

> Wir sind alle fleißig wie die Bienen hier in Brooklyn. Jeanie und Susan arbeiten immer noch in der Munitionsfabrik. Beccas Arbeit hält sie auch beschäftigt, also verbringe ich sehr viele Mußestunden mit meinem kleinen Lieblingsenkel. Es scheint keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas außer Schlafen oder Essen oder Arbeiten zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, seit wir im Kino waren. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Alles, was sie im Moment zeigen, sind Captain America Filme und die kann George nicht leiden.

> Es fängt hier langsam an, kalt zu werden. Ich hab ein Paar Handschuhe gefunden, die ausgesehen haben, als ob sie dir passen könnten, also schicke ich sie dir mit. Halt dich warm, Steven. Wir vermissen dich hier wie die Hölle.

> Deine Ma Barnes

  


Steves Atem stockt in seiner Brust. Er liest den mittleren Teil des Briefs wieder und wieder. _Alles, was sie zeigen, sind Captain America Filme und die kann George nicht leiden_. Sie müssen die Poster gesehen haben, natürlich haben sie das. _Die kann George nicht leiden_. Es muss eine seiner dämlichen Kameraeinstellungen sein – diese verdammten Propagandastreifen, die sie in L.A. gefilmt haben.

Sie haben ihn nicht erkannt. Aber … natürlich haben sie das nicht. Er hat eine Maske getragen und der Rest von ihm … na ja. Natürlich haben sie ihn nicht erkannt.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder entsetzt sein soll. Vielleicht kann er ein bisschen von beidem sein. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Name veröffentlicht wird – so viel hat er gesagt, als sie mit all dem angefangen haben. Vielleicht kann er, wenn er ein echter Soldat sein kann, Captain Rogers sein, aber er will seinen Namen nie an diese Farce geheftet haben.

Er zieht die Handschuhe hinaus – abgenutztes braunes Leder, vorsichtig in Zeitungspapier gewickelt, innen gefüttert. Seine Hände haben dieselbe Größe wie immer: groß und mit langen Fingern. Künstlerhände, hat seine Ma gesagt. Wie die Pfoten von 'nem Welpen, hat Bucky gestichelt. Er ist endlich hinein gewachsen.

Die Handschuhe passen perfekt und das lindert ein bisschen von dem engen Schmerz hinter seinem Brustbein. Manche Dinge sind gleich. Manche Dinge sind immer noch erkennbar _er_.

Er trägt sie für den Rest der Tour.

 

* * *

 

Er trägt sie noch immer als er endlich zurück nach New York kommt, das Ensemble ist mittlerweile auf fast hundert Mädchen und ihn und Jimmy mit seinem falschen Schnurrbart und übertriebenen finsteren Blick angewachsen. Jetzt hebt Steve im Finale ein Motorrad über seinen Kopf und jedes Mal, wenn er's macht, bewundert er die Kraft seines neuen Körpers und wie wenig sie bringt. Kriegsanleihen verkaufen ist in Ordnung und er macht das lieber als _nichts_ zu tun, aber … er fühlt sich ernsthaft hilflos.

  


  


„Du bist doch aus New York, oder nicht, Steve?“, sagt Bernadette-nenn'-mich-Bernie. Sie und Steve sind draußen hinterm Theater und warten. Große Teile im Showbiz sind Warten, wie Steve gelernt hat. Der Parkplatz hinterm Theater ist leer und Bernie bringt ihm bei, wie man Motorrad fährt. Bernie ist dem Ensemble in LA beigetreten und war noch nie in New York und hat sich bei einigen der Veteranen Ratschläge geholt, was sie an ihrem freien Tag machen kann.

Steve macht den Motor aus und klappt den Ständer aus. Er denkt, er hat den Dreh jetzt raus, wie man das Ding fährt. Er zuckt die Schultern und nickt. Er hat in LA Rhetorikunterricht bekommen, sein Akzent ist jetzt mehr oder weniger weg, aber zurück zuhause zu sein.... Ein paar von den neuen Mädchen haben bemerkt, wie Brooklyn rauskommt.

„Und? Was lohnt es sich zu sehen?“

Steve kratzt sich den Hinterkopf. Er denkt an Brooklyn, an Flatbush Avenue, ans Haus der Barnes' in Vinegar Hill. Er denkt an Prospect Park und davon, runter zum Fluss zu gehen, um die Brücke beim Sonnenuntergang zu zeichnen. Er denkt an Buckys Schulter, die gegen seine stößt und daran, auf der Feuertreppe zu sitzen. „Weiß nicht“, sagt er. „Freiheitsstatue?“

„Ja? Wie ist die so?“

Er lächelt und zuckt die Schultern. „Na ja...“

Sie kapiert sofort. „Moment mal. _Captain America hat noch nie die Freiheitsstatue gesehen?_ “ Bernie sieht entsetzt aus. „ _Steven_.“

„Ich hab sie gesehen. Aus. Der Ferne.“ Er zuckt die Schultern. „Ich hatte immer vor, hinzugehen, aber, keine Ahnung. Die war immer genau da. Dachte ich könnte ein anderes Mal gehen. Die läuft ja nicht weg, oder?“

Bernie stemmt die Hand in die Hüfte und lächelt, langsam und weiß und breit. „Na ja, was sagst du, Schätzchen? Willst du mit mir kommen?“

Steve fühlt, wie sein Gesicht warm wird. Die Mädchen scheinen sich größtenteils darauf geeinigt zu haben, ihre Finger von Steve zu lassen, immerhin gibt es ja irgendwie hundert von ihnen. (Es erinnert Steve an Orpheus, der von seinen frustrierten Bewunderern zu Stücken zerrissen wurde, aber Steve denkt nicht gerne über sich selbst als Orpheus nach. Niemals.) Trotzdem entscheidet sich manchmal eines der Mädchen, mutig zu sein und Bernie, die Motorrad fährt und Dinge raucht, die nicht immer Zigaretten sind, ist nichts wenn nicht mutig.

Steve denkt an Carter. Er denkt unlogischerweise daran, Winnie oder Jeanie oder Susan oder Becca oder George zu begegnen. Er denkt an Bucky, der irgendwo in Europa im Schützengraben liegt, im Matsch, mit Kugeln und Bomben, die um ihn herum im Dreck landen. „Kann nicht“, sagt er, was nicht gelogen ist. „Muss mich an dem Tag mit ein paar hohen Tieren in Midtown treffen“, was technisch gesehen auch stimmt, auch wenn das Treffen ihn nicht daran hindern würde, genug Zeit zu haben, um die Freiheitsstatue mit Bernadette-nenn'-mich-Bernie zu besuchen. „Tut mir leid“, sagt er, was die reine Wahrheit ist.

Sie zuckt nur mit einer Schulter. „Ach ja. War 'nen Versuch wert.“

„Guck dir Coney Island an“, schlägt Steve verschmitzt vor. „Der Cyclone macht echt Riesenspaß.“

  


  


Nach der Show sitzt er in seinem Hotelzimmer in New York und hat absurderweise Heimweh. Er ist so nah an Brooklyn und trotzdem so weit weg. Er hat sich so viel verändert, er kann nicht zurück gehen. Er denkt darüber nach, die Barnes' zu besuchen, ihnen alles zu erzählen, was ihm passiert ist.

Dann müsste er erklären, warum er stark und gesund und _nicht_ in Europa ist und Nazis bekämpft und alles tut, was er kann, um auf Bucky aufzupassen.

Er glaubt nicht, dass er ihnen so unter die Augen treten könnte.

 

* * *

 

Er verlässt New York mit neuer Entschlossenheit, nach Europa zu gelangen. Er verkauft es Brandt und jedem, der ihm zuhört, hartnäckig. Er sollte nach Übersee, da besteht er drauf. Moral der Truppen, sagt er ihnen. Gut für alle, sagt er.

  


  


Aber dann kommt er tatsächlich dorthin und er weiß nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hat, aber … das hier war es nicht.

Er weiß verstandesmäßig davon, aber dort zu sein ist was anderes. Es zu sehen ist was anderes. Und er fühlt sich mehr denn je wie ein Trottel, nutzloser denn je. Männer sterben, hinterlassen Teile von sich im Dreck und was macht er? Was nutzt er?

All die Kraft in seinem glänzend neuen Körper und er kann immer noch nicht helfen.

Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, sich noch nutzloser zu fühlen, als er es gerade tut.

  


  


Er liegt falsch, natürlich.

 

* * *

 

_Ich hab gehört, Sie sind „Amerikas Neue Hoffnung“?_

_Der Anleihenkauf steigt um zehn Prozent,  
wenn ich in einem Staat bin. _

_Spricht da Senator Brandt aus Ihnen?_

_Wenigstens lässt er mich das hier machen.  
Phillips hätte mich ins Labor gesteckt. _

 

* * *

 

„Und das sind Ihre einzigen beiden Alternativen? Eine Laborratte oder ein Tanzäffchen?“

Er folgt ihrem Blick auf die offene Seite in seinem Skizzenbuch. Er sagt nichts, denn wie soll er sich erklären? Das einzige, was schlimmer ist, als sich so hilflos zu fühlen, ist sich so hilflos vor _ihr_ zu fühlen. „Sie waren für mehr als das vorgesehen, wissen Sie?“

Ihr Gesicht ist so ehrlich. Diese großen, wunderschönen Augen, diese roten Lippen, diese dunklen Augenbrauen mit der geringsten Andeutung einer Herausforderung hochgezogen. Gott. Sie glaubt an ihn. Sie _glaubt_ an ihn.

Sie kennt ihn allerdings nicht. _Für mehr als das vorgesehen?_ Er war für nichts _vorgesehen_. Er war dafür vorgesehen, zu sterben, als er ein Kind war, als er ein Jugendlicher war, bevor er 25 wurde. Er ist für nichts vorgesehen. Er lebt zum Trotz von allem, was _vorgesehen_ war. Ihm wurde alles gegeben, wovon er je geträumt hat und er ist immer noch der Mistkerl mit dem meisten Pech, der je geboren wurde.

 _Schlemiel, schlimazel_ , hört er in Buckys Stimme und es trifft ihn wie ein Schlag genau in der Mitte seiner Brust.

„Was?“, fragt sie, sanft herausfordernd.

Er will es ihr sagen, denkt er. Er will, dass sie versteht – er war nicht hierfür vorgesehen, er begnügt sich nur. Aber er weiß nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen soll. Die große Ironie seiner Existenz. Das Gefühl davon ist zu groß. Wenn es Bucky wäre, würde er einen Witz machen. Also sagt er: „Wissen Sie, ich hab so lange davon geträumt, nach Übersee zu kommen und an der Front zu sein. Meinem Land zu dienen. Endlich habe ich alles, was ich wollte und ich trage Strumpfhosen.“

Ein Transport hupt hinter ihnen und sie drehen sich um, um zu sehen. Es ist ein Krankenwagen und plötzlich fühlt Steve sich wie die schlimmste Art von undankbar. Schuldgefühle sind wie eine Luftangriffssirene in seinem Kopf. _Hör auf, dich selbst zu bemitleiden, Rogers, was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?_ Er schluckt und beobachtet, wie die Tragbahren ausgeladen werden. „Die sehen aus, als ob sie durch die Hölle mussten.“

„Diese Männer mehr als die meisten anderen.“

Er sieht hoch zu ihr, fragend.

Sie seufzt, als ob sie ihm davon vielleicht nicht erzählen sollte, aber … „Schmidt hat einen Trupp nach Azzano geschickt. Zweihundert Männer haben ihn angegriffen und weniger als fünfzig sind zurück gekommen. In Ihrem Publikum hat das gesessen, was vom hundertsiebten noch übrig ist -“

Der Rest des Satzes kommt gar nicht mehr an.

Es soll nicht behauptet werden, dass Steve ein Mann ohne Prioritäten ist. Er ist ein Mann, der bis zum Rand voll ist mit Prioritäten. Sein interner Aktenschrank ist mit Prioritäten vollgestopft, alle ordentlich beschriftet und sortiert, aber …

Wenn Schuldgefühle die Luftangriffssirene in Steves Kopf sind, ist Bucky der eigentliche Luftangriff. Seine Prioritäten? Verdampft. Seine Schuldgefühle? Haben sich Schutz gesucht. Seine Loyalität, seine Pflicht, sein zweifelhafter Respekt für Befehlsketten? Nirgends zu finden.

Da ist nur Bucky.

Oder, genauer gesagt, die Explosionen, die in Steves Kopf hochgehen, wo Bucky sein sollte.

„Das hundertsiebte?“, wiederholt Steve. Er muss sich sicher sein. Er muss sich _sicher_ sein.

Sie neigt den Kopf zur Seite, besorgt. „Was?“

 

* * *

 

 _Sie haben den Colonel gehört,_  
_Ihr Freund ist höchstwahrscheinlich_  
_tot_ __._ _

_Das wissen Sie nicht._

_Trotzdem entwickelt er_  
_eine Strategie. Wenn er merkt …_

 _Bis er damit fertig ist,_  
_k_ _önnte es schon zu spät sein!_

_Steve!_

_Sie haben gesagt, sie denken,_  
d _ass ich für mehr als das hier vorgesehen bin._  
_Haben Sie das ernst gemeint?_

_Jedes Wort._

 

* * *

 

Die Explosion in Steves Kopf ist immer noch in vollem Gang, als er das Lager verlässt. _Was wenn er tot ist? Was wenn er verletzt ist? Was wenn –_

Peg hat irgendeine Art tragbares Radio mit Kopfhörern und sie führt ein lautes Gespräch, das halb Streit, halb Verhandlung ist, wer auch immer am anderen Ende ist. Er verpasst einen guten Teil davon, hauptsächlich wegen _Bucky_ , aber teilweise weil er ein bisschen nervös ist, sich so eigenmächtig von den Truppen zu entfernen. Er wartet noch immer darauf, dass jemand sie aufhält, aber niemand stellt einen Mann in einen Jeep in Frage, mit Militärabzeichen eines Captains und einem Teufelsweib vom SSR im Rücksitz, fluchend übers Radio mit irgendeinem …

„Vollkommenen und absoluten _Scheißkerl_ “, murmelt Peggy als sie den Anruf beendet. Sie schaltet das tragbare Radio aus und klettert rüber in den Vordersitz. Steve muss echt hart daran arbeiten, nicht rüber auf ihre Beine zu sehen, als sie ihren Rock so hochrafft. Sie windet sich ein bisschen, bis sie sitzt und glättet ihren Rock.

„Wer?“, fragt Steve und richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße.

„Unser Pilot“, sagt sie. „Auf dieser Straße bleiben, ein paar Meilen weiter ist ein Landestreifen, er trifft uns dort.“

„Sie haben einen Pilot? Ist das …“

„Wir eignen uns keine Militärressourcen an. Er ist Zivilist. Er ist nur …“ sie seufzt. „Übergeschnappt. Er wird’s tun.“

Steve wirft ihr einen Blick zu. „Gegen Bezahlung?“, rät er, vom sauren Zug um ihren Mund ausgehend.

„Zweifellos.“

„Agent Carter, ich -“

„Wenn Sie vorhaben, sich zu entschuldigen oder irgendwas ebenso Albernes zu sagen, lassen Sie mich daran erinnern, dass Sie grauenhaft darin sind, mit Frauen zu reden und besser dabei bleiben, den Mund zu halten.“

Steve macht den Mund zu. Aber einen Moment später seufzt sie. „Es tut mir leid. Das war grausam.“

„Nicht grausamer als ich, wo ich Sie in dieses Chaos ziehe.“ Die Schuldsirene fängt in seinem Kopf wieder an, zusätzlich zu allem anderen.

„Sie haben mich in nichts mit hineingezogen“, informiert sie ihn formell. „Aber es ist _hinreißend_ , dass Sie glauben, Sie könnten das.“

„Ja, Ma'am.“ Er sieht rüber zu ihr und fängt ihren Blick ein, mit diesem Blick wie der, den sie ihm zugeworfen hat, als er die Flagge in Lehigh geholt hat. Er kann Wärme fühlen, die ihm im Nacken aufsteigt.

Sie sieht weg. Er auch. „Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Freund. Diesem Kerl, für den ich meine vielversprechende Karriere wegwerfe“, sagt sie, leicht und fröhlich. „Er muss ganz schön was sein.“

„Er ist …“, sagt Steve und einen Moment lang wird er vom Wortschatz gehindert. „Er ist mein bester Freund“, sagt er endlich. „Ich wäre ohne ihn nicht am Leben.“

„Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet?“, sagt Peggy neugierig.

„Jeden verdammten Tag, seit ich etwa zwölf war. Typen wie ich – wie ich war, mein' ich, vor all -“ er deutet mit seiner Hand runter auf sich selbst „dem. Ich war...“ Er ringt wieder um Worte. „Er war...“ Bucky war eine Einladung zum Familienessen als Steve sich Essen nicht leisten konnte. Bucky war eine Hand, die ihn vom Ärger weggezogen hat. Bucky war _Sauerstoff,_ wenn Steve nicht atmen konnte. „Bucky war immer für mich da.“

Die Stille dehnt sich zwischen ihnen aus. „ _Bucky?“,_ sagt sie endlich, das einzelne Wort voller sanftem Unglauben.

Steve lacht laut auf. „James Buchanan“, sagt er. „In unserm Häuserblock allein waren acht Kinder namens James. Jeder hatte Spitznamen.“

„Was war Ihrer?“

Steve lacht. „Ähm. Die meisten Leute haben nicht genug mit mir geredet, um mich irgendwas nennen zu müssen. Bucky hat mich immer Stevie genannt. Oder Steve-o. Oder Sonnenschein, den hab ich gehasst.“ Warum erzählt er ihr das? _Warum?_

„Mein Bruder Michael hat mich immer Lady Lancelot genannt“, sagt sie. „Ich hab so getan, als ob ich es hasse.“

Steve sieht wieder zu ihr rüber und sie lächelt ihn an, ein bisschen traurig. Er will sie mehr zu ihrem Bruder fragen, aber dann holpert und quietscht der Jeep durch ein Schlagloch und er sieht zurück auf die Straße. Er ist eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Fahrer. Er hatte ein paar Unterrichtsstunden im Motorradfahren auf einem Parkplatz und ein paar Mal hat er Lastwagenfahrern geholfen, Bühnenteile zu fahren, aber einen Jeep eine dreckige Spur runter zu fahren ist was ganz anderes.

„Lady Lancelot, hm?“, sagt Steve.

„Mm. Ich hab immer so getan, als wäre ich ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und würde die Jungfrau in Nöten retten. Michael hat immer das Monster gespielt. Oder Merlin. Was immer ich brauchte, um der Held zu sein. Später hat er mir geholfen, Arbeit beim SOE zu bekommen. Was dazu geführt hat, dass ich beim MI5 gearbeitet hab. Was hierzu geführt hat.“ Als sie ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zuwirft, sieht sie ihn ruhig an, steinhart und aufmerksam in sein Gesicht.

Steve schluckt und baut wieder fast einen Unfall mit dem Jeep. Er sieht zurück auf die Straße. „Agent Carter-“

„Bitte. Wir entfernen uns zusammen eigenmächtig von den Truppen, du kannst mich Peggy nennen.“

„Peggy. Das ist – was du für mich machst, ich kann dir nicht genug dafür danken, aber ich hasse den Gedanken, dass du in irgendwelchen Ärger gerätst, nur weil -“

„Steven, hörst du bei dem zu, was ich dir sage“, sagt sie genervt. „Ich hätte diese Arbeit beim SOE fast abgelehnt. Manchmal frage ich mich, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wenn ich da früher angefangen hätte, weiter und schneller gegangen wäre und niemandem erlaubt hätte, mich aufzuhalten... Vielleicht hätte ich ihn retten können.“

Steves Atem stockt. „Peggy -“, sagt er.

Dann greift ihre kleine Hand nach seinem Unterarm, überraschend stark und fest. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren – Familie zu verlieren. Also sage ich es dir jetzt: Geh weiter. Geh schneller. Lass dich von _niemandem_ aufhalten. Vor allem nicht von dir selbst.“

Er sieht wieder zu ihr rüber und denkt, dass er nichts lieber tun würde, als in die Bremsen zu steigen, sich über den Getriebekasten zu lehnen und sie genau auf ihren roten, roten Mund zu küssen. Er macht es natürlich nicht, aber er denkt darüber nach. Und sie lächelt zu ihm zurück, als ob sie ihn lebendig verspeisen könnte.

 

* * *

 

_Wer sollen Sie denn sein?_

_Ich bin … Captain America._

_… Entschuldigung, wie war das?_

###    


 

 


	2. I Would Know Him Always

 

## 2

 _You could shuffle him with millions,_  
_Soldiers and civilians,_  
_I’d pick him out_  
_In the darkest caves and hallways_  
**I would know him always**  
_Beyond a doubt_

 _  
_ \- [That's Him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9-Xk1QzmcA) von Ogden Nash und Kurt Weill, 1943.

* * *

 

_Sergeant. 32557…_

_Bucky? Oh mein Gott._

_Ist das…_

_Ich bin's. Steve._

_Steve?_

_Los, komm._

_Steve..._

 

* * *

 

Bucky hatte ihn zuerst nicht _gesehen_ und das trifft Steve genau da, wo's wehtut, aber er kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er kann nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Bucky hoch auf die Maschine über ihm gestarrt hat. Er kann nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Bucky schwach wie ein Kätzchen ist und sich auf Steve stützt, nach vorne gekrümmt, als ob seine Eingeweiden ihm wehtun. Er kann über nichts davon nachdenken, alles woran er denken kann ist, wie er hier rauskommen soll, ohne in die Luft gesprengt oder erschossen zu werden. Als Bucky also sagt „was ist mit dir passiert?“ und es ein bisschen klingt, als ob ihm schlecht ist, passt Steve nicht richtig auf, als er antwortet „ich bin zur Armee gegangen.“

Er sieht nach rechts und links und versucht herauszufinden, welchen Weg sie nehmen müssen, um hier raus zu kommen. Er kann nicht den Weg zurück, den er gekommen ist. Sie werden nach oben gehen müssen, entscheidet er. Hoch und raus, irgendwie. Er hat Informationen abzuliefern, eine Karte mit Standorten, in seinem Kopf gespeichert. Er hat draußen Männer, entkommene Gefangene, die gerettet werden müssen. Er muss Bucky aus diesem entsetzlichen, schleimigen Keller kriegen. Steve will sich Bucky irgendwie einfach über die Schulter werfen und _rennen_ , aber er vermutet, dass Bucky ihn dafür umbringen würde.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest … irgendwelche Scheiße fürs Amt für Kriegsinformation machen oder so. Propagandaarbeit.“

„Hab ich auch, zuerst. Bin mit dem USO getourt und all das.“

„Was war's denn, 'ne Freakshow?“, sagt Bucky und es platzt richtig aus ihm heraus. Steve sieht zu ihm zurück, schockiert und ein bisschen verletzt. Bucky schubst Steve weg und taumelt auf seinen zwei Beinen, starrt ihn an. Wenigsten kann er alleine gehen. Steve ist – seine Sinne sind komplett aufgedreht, mehr als er sich je erinnern kann. Er kann die Gewehre und Explosionen draußen hören, kann die Wachen von der Schießerei wegrennen hören, und er kann hören, wie – oh Gott. Er kann Buckys verdammten _Herzschlag_ hören: flatternd-schnell und verängstigt. Er ist wirklich 'ne Freakshow. „Was haben die mit dir gemacht, Steve? _Was für 'ne Scheiße haben die mit dir gemacht_?“ Bucky klingt panisch.

Steve starrt ihn an. „Nichts wofür ich nicht unterschrieben hab“, sagt er. „Es war…“ er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du wirst mir nicht glauben.“

„Probier's doch verdammte Scheiße mal“, sagt Bucky. Er hängt zur Seite, eine Hand um seine Mitte gekrümmt, Haare in die Stirn fallend.

Steve macht den Mund auf. Er macht ihn zu. „Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben“, sagt er. „Komm schon.“ Er geht los und Bucky stolpert hinter ihm her.

„Hör' auf, meinen Fragen auszuweichen, Rogers“, knurrt Bucky.

Steve seufzt. Er guckt um die Ecke, obwohl er weiß, dass dort niemand ist. Er kann keine Herzschläge außer denen von ihm und Bucky hören. „Armee hat an diesem … Serum gearbeitet. Um Leute stärker zu machen, schneller, gesünder.“

Da ist eine lange Pause. „Und das haben sie _dir_ gegeben?“, sagt er, ungläubig oder entsetzt oder beides.

„Ich hab mich freiwillig gemeldet“, sagt Steve.

„Und bist du's?“, sagt Bucky.

„Bin ich was?“

„Stärker, schneller, gesünder?“

„Ich seh' so aus, oder?“

„ _Rogers_.“

„Na ja, ich hab kein Asthma mehr. Ich kann schneller als ein Jeep laufen und ein Motorrad hochheben, also… ja. Schätze schon.“ Er geht lost, den Gang runter. Er guckt prüfend zurück – Bucky ist da, es ist in Ordnung, er sieht aus wie die Hölle, aber es ist in Ordnung – er sieht wieder nach vorne. Alles frei.

Er kann Bucky schlucken hören, hinter sich, seine stolpernden Schritte, schlängelnd. „Hat es wehgetan?“

Steve denkt zurück daran, in der Maschine zu sein, die grellen Lichter der Vita-Strahlen, die ihn brennen lassen, innen und außen. Niemand, der die Geschichte gehört hat, hat sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn das zu fragen. Nicht mal Carter, aber sie war ja auch da. Sie hat ihn schreien gehört.

„Ein bisschen“, lügt er.

„Ist das dauerhaft?“

„Bis jetzt schon.“ Gott, das ist was, woran er vorher noch gar nicht gedacht hat, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt wird es ihn allerdings heimsuchen.

Sie bleiben dabei, sich nach oben zu bewegen und suchen nach einem Weg nach draußen. Es muss einen Weg nach draußen geben.

 

* * *

 

_Hier muss doch ein Seil oder so liegen!_

_Geh schon! Verschwinde hier!_

_Nein! Nicht ohne dich!_

 

* * *

 

Es liegt nicht daran, dass Steve nicht wusste, was sein neuer Körper könnte.

Es liegt nur daran, dass er, als seine Hand _auf der anderen Seite der Kluft tatsächlich verdammt noch mal Metall greift_ , erst wirklich realisiert, dass er vielleicht nicht _alles_ weiß, was sein neuer Körper kann. Sein Hals fühlt sich von der zu heißen Luft versengt an und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er noch Augenbrauen hat, aber _heilige verdammte Scheiße_ , er hat beide Hände am Metallgeländer auf dem anderen Laufsteg und er sieht runter auf das Meer aus Feuer, aber er kommt nicht näher. Seine Füße treten über dünner, heißer Luft aus und seine Schultern sollten eigentlich aus Protest schreien, dass sie seine ganzen 120 Kilo halten müssen, aber da ist nur ein angenehmes Dehnung.

Hände klammern sich wie Eisenstäbe an seine Unterarme, greifen so fest zu, dass er sich sicher ist, dass sie blaue Flecken hinterlassen werden und Steve wird bewusst, dass Bucky spricht. Genau genommen, schreit Bucky seinen Namen.

Steve sieht vom Feuer hoch und da ist Buckys Gesicht, panisch und verzweifelt und erstaunt, alles gleichzeitig. „Du verrückter Idiot, du scheiß Schwachkopf!“ Er kreischt wie eine Furie.

Und dann packt er Steves Schultern und zieht ihn hoch, während Steve am Geländer zieht. Zwischen den beiden plumpst Steve irgendwie hoch und über Bucky, wie ein übergroßer, patriotischer Fisch, den Bucky grade aus dem Meer gezogen hat.

Steve ist vor Schock ein bisschen wie ohne Knochen, sich aber ungefähr bewusst, dass Bucky keucht. Verspätet fällt Steve ein, dass er etwa fünfundsiebzig Kilo zugelegt hat, seit er das letzte Mal betrunken auf Bucky gefallen ist.

Aber als er versucht, sich zu bewegen, merkt er, dass Bucky sich verbissen an Steves Hemd festhält und das Keuchen Panik ist. Er wiederholt _was zur Hölle was zur Hölle was zu Hölle_ mit hoher, atemloser Stimme.

„Bucky?“, sagt Steve, erschreckt.

„Oh – oh Jesus, Maria und Joseph, Steven, was zur Hölle“, plappert Bucky.

Steve lehnt sich zurück, zieht Bucky auf die Beine, hievt ihn ein bisschen. Er kann nicht anders als Bucky abzutasten und auf Verletzungen oder Brüche zu überprüfen. Bucky starrt ihn nur an und zittert als ob ihm kalt ist, obwohl die Luft drückend heiß ist.

„Gut“, sagt Steve laut, um über das andauernde Gebrüll des Brandes gehört zu werden. „Ist in Ordnung, mir geht’s gut, wir haben's geschafft.“

„Du – Arschloch -“ Bucky schnappt nach Luft. „Du _Arschloch_.“

„Ja, das bin ich, das -“

Steve kann nicht anders. Er fasst Bucky an den Kopf und hält ihn dort, zieht ihn nur an. Buckys Gesicht ist nass vor Schweiß, sein Ausdruck schlaff, Augen glasig, aber verzweifelt über Steve schweifend. Hier oben, durch die Hitze errötet und von unten durch das wütende Feuer beleuchtet, ist es, als ob er ihn wirklich das erste Mal ganz in Farbe sieht. Seine Wangen sind rot und auf seinem Gesicht sind blaue Flecken und Blut und das rot und orange und lila lässt ihn auf eine Art lebendig aussehen, wie er es unten im Labor nicht getan hat.

„Geht's dir gut?“, fragt Steve, weil, na ja, was zur Hölle kann er auch sonst sagen?

Bucky starrt. „Ich weiß es nicht“, platzt es aus ihm heraus. „Steve, ich weiß nicht -“

Ein Krach von unten erinnert sie daran, dass sie wirklich, wirklich _keine Zeit haben_.

Steve zieht sich Buckys Arm um seine Schulter und zieht ihn weg. Es muss einen Weg hier raus geben. Sie sterben nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn Steve irgendwas dazu zu sagen hat, nicht wenn er Bucky dazu bringen muss, sich von ihm auf Huckepack tragen zu lassen, während er die Außenwand mit seinen bloßen gottverdammten Händen runter klettert.

  


  


Am Ende ist das genau das, was sie tun müssen.

Die Erniedrigung dabei scheint Bucky wenigsten ein bisschen zu erden. „Wenn du je ein Wort hiervon zu irgendwem sagst, werde ich dich umbringen“, zischt Bucky ihm ins Ohr, sobald sie sicher draußen sind.

„Klar, Kumpel, versprochen“, sagt Steve gedankenlos. Bucky zieht die Ärmel an seinem Hemd runter, nicht schnell genug um die Nadelstiche und die blauen Flecken dort zu verstecken. Steve fühlt sich, als ob ihm schlecht wird. „Komm, wir suchen die anderen und gucken, ob die einen Sanitäter haben.“

  


  


Es gibt keinen Sanitäter in der bunt gemischten Gruppe von Überlebenden, die sich außerhalb der Anlagen der noch immer brennenden Fabrik gesammelt hat. Es gibt allerdings einen Mechaniker mit etwas Training als Feldsanitäter, der die Wunden überprüft und nachguckt, wer in einem der Panzer und Lastwagen mitfahren darf und wer zu Fuß gehen muss. Steve drückt Bucky runter auf eine Kiste, während der Sanitäter ihn untersucht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gott. Ich kann laufen. Mir geht’s _gut_ “, sagt Bucky. Es ist der komischste Rollenwechsel, diese Worte aus Buckys Mund zu hören. „Komm schon, Rogers, hör' mit dem Gedöns auf.“

Steve könnte unmöglich damit aufhören, selbst wenn ihn jemand anbinden würde. Der Mechaniker-jetzt-Sanitäter ist ein gedrungener kleiner asiatischer Kerl – Fresno, erinnert sich Steve. Er ist aus Fresno. Er ist nicht wirklich Sanitäter und er ärgert sich irgendwie, dass er in die Rolle gedrängt wurde, aber sie tun alle, was sie tun müssen. Er überprüft Buckys Pupillen mit Licht aus einer Taschenlampe, die irgendwer irgendwo ausgegraben hat. Er macht ein Geräusch, dann dreht er Buckys Kopf zur einen Seite und hält ihn am Kinn.

„Weißt du deinen Namen?“, sagt Fresno. Er sieht sich den tiefen, lila-werdenden blauen Fleck auf der Seite von Buckys Kopf an, als ob ihm nicht gefällt, wie der aussieht. Da ist Blut in Buckys gottverdammten _Ohren_ und Steve muss wissen, wie es dorthin gekommen ist, er will die Fabrik wieder auseinander nehmen, diesmal mit seinen Händen –

„James Barnes.“

Fresno zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „ _Er_ hat dich Bucky genannt.“

„Ja, das liegt daran, dass er 'n Arschloch ist“, gibt Bucky zurück.

Fresno verdreht die Augen. „Ja. Er kann laufen. Ihm geht’s gut.“ Er geht weiter zum nächsten Kerl und Bucky steht auf.

Geht es nicht, will Steve sagen. Ihm geht es _nicht_ gut. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen nach vorne gekrümmt und hält sich den Bauch, als ob er wehtut. Er ist blass und sieht zerrüttelt aus. Seine Augen liegen in tiefen, dunklen Höhlen. Er ist so klein, denkt Steve die ganze Zeit. Er ist so viel kleiner. Wie haben sie ihn kleiner gemacht? Verhungert er? Haben sie –

Bucky sieht zu ihm rüber, lehnt sich unbeholfen zurück und sieht _hoch_. „Gott“, sagt er.

Die Wahrheit trifft Steve verspätet. Bucky ist wahrscheinlich genau derselbe. Steve ist derjenige, der größer geworden ist. Und vielleicht war Buckys Haut schon immer so kreidebleich und blass unten drunter. Steve sieht Farben jetzt anders.

Bucky starrt auch und plötzlich fällt ihnen beiden auf, dass sie starren. „'tschuldigung“, sagen sie gleichzeitig, außer dass Bucky ein sanftes „Scheiße“ dranhängt, weil er das natürlich tut.

„Was haben die mit dir gemacht?“, fragt Steve leise, besorgt.

Buckys Mund verzieht sich und fast kommt so was wie ein Lachen aus ihm. „Musst du grade sagen, Kumpel.“ Er fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und drückt seine Finger gegen seine geschlossenen Augen. „Scheiße. Träume ich? Ist das hier...“

Es fühlt sich an, als ob eine Faust um Steves Hals liegt. „Das hier ist echt, Buck.“ Er legt seine Hand auf Buckys Schulter, denkt er könnte ihn erden, dass er –

Aber Bucky schreckt ganz und gar zusammen und zieht sich zurück, windet sich aus Steves Griff und Steve erstarrt. Er lässt seine Hand fallen. Er schluckt. „Ich schwöre dir, dass es echt ist. Du träumst nicht.“

„Jesus Christus“, sagt Bucky.

„Komm schon, Mann. Name des Herrn.“

Bucky lacht wieder, diesmal weniger schrecklich. Er nimmt seine Hände aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen sind rot aber trocken. „Ja, schon gut, fick dich, Kumpel. Du bist nie so 'n Arschloch in meinen Träumen.“

 _Du träumst von mir?_ , will Steve sagen, ein schwindliger Schub in seinem Bauch.

„Captain“, sagt jemand, eine knappe, britische Stimme. Steve dreht sich, um zu gucken. Der Mann – er sieht aus wie Errol Flynn, denkt Steve ungefähr – salutiert kurz. „Wir haben die Panzer fertig. Diejenigen, die nicht laufen können, werden in einige der Laster, die wir eingenommen haben, geladen. Zum Glück haben Versorgungswagen überlebt, also haben wir etwas Verpflegung.“

Steve blinzelt, nur dreimal ein schnelles Blinzeln, und ja, sie können nicht einfach … sie sind noch nicht aus den Wäldern raus. Sie brauchen einen Anführer. „Ja, in Ordnung.“ Steve räuspert sich, schüttelt den Kopf und versucht es nochmal. Einmal noch mit Gefühl und die r's aussprechen. _Du bist nicht mehr auf der Flatbush Avenue, Rogers._ „Richtig. Gut, wir.“ Er nickt. „Formieren uns. Gebt denjenigen Waffen, die sie tragen können, erfasst unser Umfeld. Wir brauchen Späher und Nachhut.“

„Ich kenn' ein paar Kerle“, sagt Bucky. „Kerle mit Erfahrung als Späher. Ich geh sie suchen, geb' ihnen Waffen.“

Steve sieht zu ihm, ein bisschen wachsam, aber Bucky zuckt nur eine Schulter und so einfach sind sie wieder in Brooklyn und kommunizieren still. _E_ s _ist nicht gut, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür_ , sagt Bucky ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Steve nickt kurz, was in Ordnung, ich vertraue dir bedeutet. 

„Wir müssen hier schnell wegkommen, ich werde nur -“ er greift nach dem Transponder in seiner Innentasche. Er zieht ihn raus und ist irgendwie überrascht zu sehen, dass darin eine Kugel steckt. Nachträglich fühlt er den blauen Fleck darunter, der gegen seine Rippen pulsiert. „Oh“, sagt er. Das hatte er nicht bemerkt.

Bucky starrt und sieht irgendwie aus, als ob er kotzen will. Oder vielleicht will er Steve auch nur umbringen. Wahrscheinlich beides.

„In Ordnung. Wir nehmen den langen Weg“, sagt Steve und steckt den Transponder zurück in seine Tasche. Kennst du jemanden, der die Gegend kennt? Der hier schon am Boden war, meine ich?“

Bucky schluckt, als ob er tatsächlich den Drang runterschluckt, Steve Blödmann zu nennen. Er schüttelt den Kopf, sieht zu Errol Flynn rüber.

„Daran habe ich gedacht“, sagt der Brite. „Ich habe herumgefragt, aber es scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Wir wurden alle in Lastwagen hierher gebracht, niemand kennt das Terrain hier wirklich.“

„Das ist in Ordnung“, sagt Steve zuversichtlich. „Wir sind hierhin geflogen, aber ich hab einen guten Blick auf die Karte werfen können. Ich kann uns zurück zum Stützpunkt bringen. Alles wird gut. Wie heißen Sie?“, fragt er.

Der Brite salutiert. „James Montgomery Falsworth, 3. Independent Parachute Brigade.“

„Falsworth“, sagt Steve. Er wird es nicht vergessen. „Wollen Sie als Nachhut fungieren?“

„Mit Vergnügen, Captain.“ Falsworth salutiert wieder kurz und macht sich ohne Beschweren auf den Weg.

Steve dreht sich zu Bucky. „Zu den Späher, die sollten -“ Bucky starrt. „Was? Was ist los?“

Bucky öffnet den Mund. Schließt ihn. Öffnet ihn wieder. Und dann, redegewandt: „Ähm.“

„Was?“, sagt Steve, etwas eindringlicher. Wenn sie keinen Kontakt zu Peggy und Stark aufnehmen können, dann müssen sie sich auf den Weg machen. Fast vierhundert Männer, die Hälfte davon verletzt. „Was ist los?“

„Ein paar Sachen?“, sagen Bucky. „Erstens …“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, zwingt sich sichtbar dazu, Prioritäten zu setzen, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu sortieren. „Steve, du kannst deine Schlüssel in deiner eigenen verdammten Jacke nicht finden, du verläufst dich in _New York City_ , wo die _Straßen nummeriert sind_ , also sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich -“

Steve macht eine Handbewegung. „Ich erinner' mich jetzt besser an Dinge. Ist keine große Sache, mach dir keinen Kopf drum.“ Es ist ausgesprochen unheimlich, wie er seine Stimme wieder zurückwandern hören kann, in der Zeit zurück nach Brooklyn, während er neben Bucky geht. _Er-in-nerrrr_ , fängt er an zu sagen und endet bei _machdirkeinkopdrum_. Sein Mund fühlt sich komisch an.

Eine vertraute Falte taucht auf Buckys Stirn auf. Sorge, in eine einzige zickzack-Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen eingeätzt. „Steve. Hat das Serum auch deinen Kopf umgebaut?“

Steve zuckt die Schultern. „Kein Ahnung.“

„ _Steve_ “, sagt Bucky scharf. „Du bist ein _schrecklicher Lügner._ Beantworte meine gottverdammte Frage.“

Steve seufzt. „Vielleicht. Ja, ich glaub schon.“

Bucky wird noch blasser. „Gott.“

„Bucky“, sagt Steve ungeduldig. „Wir haben keine Zeit um -“

„Nein, schon gut, nur... die zweite Sache – du weißt, dass Falsworth höher im Rang ist als du, oder? Er ist ein Major.“

Steve blinzelt. „Oh. Er hat nichts gesagt … Soll ich?“

Bucky schüttelt den Kopf. „Ne. Monty weiß, worum's ihm geht. Wenn er nicht gedacht hätte, dass du die Verantwortung haben sollst, hätte er seinen Rang direkt ausgespielt. Schätze er vertraut dir.“

Steve weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll – was anscheinend das Falsche ist, weil Buckys die Augen zusammenkneift.

„Was eine scheiß dumme Sache ist, weil du nicht mal mitkriegst, wenn du 'ne Kugel in die Brust kriegst, verdammte Scheiße nochmal, Steve, hast du gedacht, ich würde das einfach verdammt nochmal _laufen_ lassen?“, sagt Bucky und betont seine Worte mit festen Stichen gegen den Transponder in Steves Jacke.

„Ach, komm schon, Buck“, sagt Steve und fühlt sich verlegen.

„Ich lass dich wie lange alleine, sechs Monate?“ Er zittert – vor Wut, zusätzlich zu allem anderen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte die ganze Dummheit mitgenommen?“

Steve reibt mit seiner Hand gegen seinen Hinterkopf. „Es war nicht dumm.“

„Klar hast du nicht gedacht, dass es dumm war, du bist ein gottverdammter _Idiot_. Kumpel, du würdest 'ne Dummheit nicht erkennen, wenn sie dir auf den Arsch schlagen und dich Schätzchen nennen würde. Ich kann nicht _glauben_ -“

„Bucky...“ Steve sieht hoch und Bucky erwidert seinen Blick widerwillig. „Die haben gesagt, dass du vermisst wirst. Ich konnte nicht einfach nichts machen.“

Ein Muskel in Buckys Kiefer zuckt. Die Stille dehnt sich aus und aus und aus. „Richtig“, sagt er endlich. Er sieht deswegen krank aus, nicht erleichtert, nicht dankbar, nur krank. „Gut. Was auch immer. Ich weiß, wen ich bei meiner Gruppe von Spähern will, aber du musst erst jemanden kennenlernen.“

„Wen?“

„Jones. Wir haben Engländer, Amerikaner, aber es gibt auch ein Kontingent an Résistance – du brauchst Gabe bei dir zum Übersetzen, wenn ich mit den Spähern draußen bin. Außer das Serum hat dir Französisch beigebracht?“

Steve wirft ihm einen Blick zu.

„Gut, hab ich auch nicht gedacht.“ Bucky hält inne.

„Bucky“, setzt Steve an.

„Ist in Ordnung, Kumpel“, er packt Steve an der Schulter, schnell und fest. „Mach dir keinen Kopf drum. Hast mir nur so 'nen Schreck eingejagt, dass ich mir fast in die Hose gemacht hab, das ist alles. In Ordnung?“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Steve und versucht zu glauben, dass es wirklich so ist.

Bucky nickt. Aber er begegnet Steves Blick nicht und er hält sich noch immer den Bauch, als ob er wehtut, während er weggeht.

 

  


Es ist ein langer Marsch zurück zum Lager der Alliierten und es geht extrem langsam voran. Bucky und seine Späher – die meisten davon ausgesucht aus seiner alten Einheit und ein paar aus seinem Zellenblock in der Fabrik – streifen quer durchs vor ihnen liegende Terrain. Steve bezieht Stellung mit der Hauptgruppe der Männer und hört an Buckys gepfiffenen Signalen, ob alles frei ist, bevor er sie weiter führt. Falsworth bildet die Nachhut, was wie ein bequeme Aufgabe klingen mag, aber genau so gefährlich ist wie Buckys, nur mit der zusätzlichen Erschwerung, dass er versucht, die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen, zu verdecken und verwirren.

Bucky hat von irgendwoher ein Gewehr geholt und er geht jetzt leichter, eine laufende, langschrittige Art Gang, die Steve nicht wiedererkennt. Er nimmt an, Bucky muss das in der Armee gelernt haben, vielleicht an der Front. Steve fällt auf, dass er das Gewehr mit der rechten Hand trägt. Eine Minute lang ist er besorgt, dass vielleicht was nicht stimmt, dass Hydra vielleicht was gemacht hat. „Dachte du wärst unheilbarer Linkshänder“, sagt er und deutet auf das Gewehr.

Bucky zuckt die Schultern. „Ich kann eigentlich mit beiden Händen schreiben. Sowieso, beim Schießen kommt's mehr drauf an, welches Auge dominant ist.“

Steve hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendwas an Bucky gibt, was er nicht schon wusste. Er starrt. „Warte. Warum hast du dann... Schwester Beatrice hat dich früher dafür richtig vermöbelt. Die hat gedroht, dir die Hand hinter den Rücken zu binden. Du hast gesagt -“

„Ich hab gesagt 'Fräulein, wenn Sie wollen, dass ich aufhör', mit der linken Hand zu schreiben, werden Sie die abschneiden müssen.' Ich dachte, die würde auf der Stelle vor der Tafel 'n Aneurysma kriegen.“ Er grinst ein bisschen, fast so wie früher immer. „Ich hab nicht erst von _dir_ gelernt, wie man 'n Arschloch ist, weißt du“, sagt er. „Und sowieso. Jeanie ist auch Linkshänder.“

Und, Steve wird klar, dass, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Jeanie in die Schreibklasse von Schwester Beatrice gekommen ist, die arme Nonne es schon aufgegeben hatte, linke Hände mit Linealen zu schlagen. Bucky Barnes: passt immer auf die anderen auf. Immer bereit, den Weg frei zu machen.

Bucky salutiert. „Vor uns ist alles frei. Da ist eine gute Stelle, um für die Nacht ein Lager anzulegen, gute Deckung, wenn wir's schlau anstellen.“

  


  


Sie legen ein Lager an. Sie haben während des Marschs zwei Männer mehr verloren: Kerle, die schon auf der Schwelle zum Tod waren und irgendwo auf dem Weg verstorben sind. Morita, der Mechaniker-jetzt-Sanitäter, berichtet davon. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie hätten retten können“, lautet Moritas Einschätzung, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass es ihm trotzdem wehtut. Zur Hölle, es tut _Steve_ weh und er hat die Kerle nicht mal _gekannt_. Sie tun, was sie können, vergraben die Leichen weit weg vom Lager und Steve legt einige Steine auf die Gräber, um sie vor wilden Tieren zu schützen. Er bewahrt ihre Hundemarken in seiner Tasche auf.

Danach kann er allerdings nicht schlafen. Er fühlt sich noch immer so, als ob er vibriert. Das Adrenalin, das ihn durch den Kampf gebracht hat, scheint noch immer stark zu sein. Alles ist hell und klar und rein in seinem Kopf. Sauber gewaschen. Das wilde, tierische Gefühl, das sich seit dem Moment an ihn gekrallt hat, als er herausgefunden hat, dass Bucky vermisst wurde, hat sich endlich gesetzt, aber die Wachsamkeit bleibt. Er könnte unmöglich schlafen.

Er hält stattdessen Wache, streift bis zur Grenze des Lagers umher. Er wird ohne Schlaf klarkommen. So viel weiß er vom USO, wo er Auftritte hatte, nach denen er die ganze Nacht gefahren ist, um zum nächsten zu kommen. Er kommt tagelang ohne Schlaf aus und er weiß, dass er nicht schlafen wird, bis sie wieder im Gebiet der Alliierten sind.

50 Kilometer hinter der Front. Heute haben sie ungefähr zehn geschafft. Es dauert wahrscheinlich noch vier Tage, bis sie zurück kommen können.

Er findet einen Stein am Rand des Lagers und hockt sich darauf hin, starrt ins Dunkel und horcht nach Gefahr. Er hört keine Herzschläge mehr – also ist das vielleicht auch durchs Adrenalin bedingt, aber er kann immer noch jeden verdammten Fuchs und Dachs im Umkreis von mindestens neunzig Metern hören. Er schätzt mal, er wird eine Hydra Patrouillen hören, bevor sie zu nah kommt.

Jemand kommt hinter ihm auf ihn zu und Steve dreht sich auf dem Stein, um zu sehen, dass es Bucky ist. Er geht jetzt gerader, die kreidebleiche Blässe in seiner Haut weniger als vorher, aber... sein Ohr ist immer noch blutverschmiert.

„Du solltest schlafen“, sagt Steve.

„Und du solltest essen“, kontert Bucky. Er schwingt seinen Arm, unter der Hand, und wirft etwas. Steve fängt es automatisch. Eine kleine Pappbox mit etwas festem darin. Steve starrt es an.

„Wo zur Hölle hast du hier draußen 'ne D-Ration her?“, sagt Steve verwundert.

Bucky grinst und klettert auf den Stein, um sich neben Steve zu setzen. „Stell' keine Fragen und ich werd' dich nicht anlügen. Hast du vor, das zu teilen?“

Steve reißt die Verpackung auf und macht den Schokoladenriegel halb, gibt eine Hälfe an Bucky. Sie mampfen eine Weile lang in Stille.

„Ich hab diese Erinnerung, weißt du?“, sagt Bucky leise, damit nur Steve es hören kann. „Ich hab eine _echt klare_ Erinnerung daran, dass ich dich dazu gebracht hab, mir zu versprechen, dass du nicht beitreten wirst. Ich glaub, meine genauen Worte waren _Veränder' dich nie_.“

Es ist gut, dass es dunkel ist, denn Steve weiß, dass er rot wie 'ne Tomate wird. Er kann fühlen, dass Bucky ihn ansieht, seinen Kopf ganz langsam dreht und seinen Blick fest auf Steve richtet. „Du, ähm. Du erinnerst dich daran?“, fragt Steve. „Bin ein bisschen überrascht, Kumpel. Du warst ziemlich betrunken zu der Zeit.“

„Ich hab gesagt: Versprich's mir, Steve. Veränder' dich nie.“

„Ja, hast du. Aber, ähm. Ich hab eigentlich so was nicht versprochen“, sagt er mit so viel Würde wie er aufbringen kann.

„Oh, hast du nicht?“, sagt Bucky und Steve kann den Spott hören, das ungesagt _Du scheiß Mistkerl, sag das nochmal, wag' es nur._

„Hab ich nicht.“ Steve dreht den Kopf, sieht Bucky in die Augen und hebt sein Kinn trotzig.

„Du hast gesagt ' _das ist versprochen_ ', ich weiß du hast gesagt ' _das ist versprochen, hörst du?_ “, beharrt Bucky.

„Ja, aber ich hab nie versprochen, mich nicht zu verändern. Ich hab gesagt 'du wirst mich nie los.' Und rate mal? Wirst du auch nicht. Ich halte meine Versprechen“, fügt er hinzu. „Hast du's noch nicht gehört? Ich bin Captain America.“

„Oh mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt Sorgen mache, du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, oder? Sie haben dir 'ne gottverdammte Ganzkörpertransplantation gegeben und trotzdem konnten sie dich nicht weniger zum Mistkerl machen.“ Aber er grinst, Steve kann seine Zähne weiß im Dunkeln sehen.

„Na ja. Du kannst das Kind aus Brooklyn nehmen...“

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Steve Rogers.“

„Das wäre dann _Captain_ Arschloch, Sergeant.“

 

* * *

 

_Du bist spät dran._

_Konnte meine Mitfahrgelegenheit nicht anrufen._

 

* * *

 

„He! Applaus für Captain America!“

Steve erwidert Buckys Blick und sie führen ein stilles Gespräch.

Ernsthaft? sagt Steve mit seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen und seinem schräg verzogenem Mund.

Erwarte nicht, dass mir das hier leidtut, sagt Bucky mit einem Schulterzucken und einem vollkommen unverfrorenen Grinsen.

Steve schnaubt. Er sieht die Menschenmenge um ihn herum an. Diese Männer: die Männer, die er gerettet hat und ihre Freunde. Lächeln ihn an. Klatschen und jubeln. Ein Gefühl wächst in seiner Brust, macht seinen Kopf benommen. Er sieht zurück zu Peggy. Es ist dieses Gesicht, dasselbe Gesicht wie an dem Tag mit der Flagge und dem Jeep. Als ob sie ihn auslöffeln würde. Gott. Plötzlich versteht er all den Unsinn, den Leute davon erzählen, irgendwas zu tun, um ihre Frauen stolz zu machen. Er würde verdammt viel machen, damit Peggy ihn so ansieht.

Männer klopfen ihm jetzt auf die Schultern, schlagen ihm auf den Rücken und jeder Schlag hallt durch ihn durch, wie eine Trommel. Er schwankt ein bisschen. Sein Kopf dreht sich.

Sein Kopf dreht sich? Die Welt … dreht sich?

„Steve?“

Steve streckt eine Hand aus und Bucky ist da, seine Schulter unter Steves Griff, seine Hand an Steves Taille, stützt ihn, weil –

„Kumpel?“, sagt Bucky und da ist Sorge in seinem ganzen Gesicht und –

 

* * *

 

Steve wacht unter Decken auf, zum Geruch von etwas _verdammt_ _noch_ _mal_ _Leckeren_. Er setzt sich so schnell auf, dass sein Kopf taumelt und pocht. Er ist im Krankenzelt – Betten mit Vorhängen und antiseptische Gerüche – und er trägt noch immer Teile seiner Uniform – sein Kostümhemd ohne Jacke. All das ist zweitrangig im Vergleich zu dem Tablett beladen mit dampfendem Essen: Kartoffelbrei, eine Schüssel Suppe, Toast, ein Apfel und ihm läuft sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Jemand lacht ihn aus. Es ist Bucky, der auf einem Klappstuhl neben Steves Feldbett sitzt und sich vor Lachen fast in die Hose macht. Steve kann im Moment deshalb nicht mal böse sein. Er sieht hoch zu der Krankenschwester, die das Tablett mit Essen hält. Sie sieht leicht beunruhigt aus. „Ist das für mich?“, platzt er heraus.

„J-ja“, sagt die Krankenschwester. „Aber. Machen Sie langsam.“ Sie stellt das Tablett auf seinem Schoß hab und geht um das Feldbett herum. „Und lassen Sie mich Ihre Vitalzeichen überprüfen.“

Bucky brüllt noch immer vor Lachen. Steve guckt ihn böse an. „Was ist passiert?“, sagt er matt. Er fühlt den Anfang von Peinlichkeit. Er hat eine vage Vermutung...

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden“, sagt die Krankenschwester, während sie seinen Puls misst. „Was nun mal passiert, wenn man nicht isst.“ Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Um Gottes Willen. Machen Sie langsam , sonst wird Ihnen schlecht.“

Steve war nicht aufgefallen, dass seine freie Hand nach dem Toast gegriffen hat, aber er hat schon die Hälfte von der ersten Scheibe in den Mund geschoben. Er lässt seine Hand mit der anderen Hälfte auf das Tablett sinken. „Ich hab gegessen“, versucht er zu sagen, um einen Mund voll Toast herum. Es hört sich mehr an wie _ihagässen_. 

„Du hast proTag die Hälfte von 'ner beschissenen Kraut Ration gegessen und was auch immer für verdammte Beeren wir auftreiben konnten“, sagt Bucky und wischt sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Eine erbärmliche Mahlzeit am Tag, für fünf Tage langes Marschieren. Kumpel. Die nette Dame sagt, deine Akte legt nahe, dass du _mindestens 5000_ Kalorien am Tag brauchst, um deine Figur zu halten.“

„Mwwaa?“ ist alles, was Steve sagen kann. In seinem Mund ist ein Stück Apfel neben dem Toast. Wie ist das passiert? Er kann fühlen, dass seine Backen voll wie die von 'nem Hamster sind.

Bucky fängt wieder an zu lachen, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Captain Rogers. Für zukünftige Missionen schlage ich vor, dass Sie doppelte Rationen für sich selbst mitnehmen, wenn Sie nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden wollen, sobald das Adrenalin nachlässt.“

Steve nickt langsam. Er _hat_ seit dem Serum mehr gegessen. Er hat es darauf geschoben, dass er endlich mal Geld hatte – er konnte sich mehrere Portionen leisten, also warum nicht? Und die Tänzerinnen haben alle wie Vögel gegessen, ihre Reste immer an Steve gegeben, als ob er der Familienhund wäre.

Die Krankenschwester lehnt sich zurück und lässt seinen Arm los. „Ihnen scheint es … gut zu gehen.“ Sie sieht deswegen ein bisschen verärgert aus. „Wenn Sie jetzt nichts dagegen haben, ich habe andere Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“

Sie lässt sie allein und Steve guckt Bucky böse an, der sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt. Aber es wird alles wieder zunichte gemacht, sobald Bucky einen Blick auf Steve wirft, der versucht mit vollgestopftem Mund zu kauen.

„Gott, tut mir leid, Kumpel, aber du – die Krankenschwester hat nur mit dem Essen da gestanden und wir haben beide überlegt, wie zur Hölle wir dich aufwecken sollten. Du warst _weg_ , mein Freund. Du hast nicht mal gezuckt, als dich vier Kerle auf 'ne Trage geladen haben. Also sitz' ich hier und versuch, mir _nicht_ vorzustellen, wie's wäre, dich mit 'nem Löffel mit Suppe zu füttern, wenn du so groß wie'n scheiß Elefant bist. Dann nimmt sie den Deckel ab und du setzt dich so schnell auf, als wärst du verdammt noch mal Dracula.“ Er wischt sich wieder die Augen ab.

„Vier Kerle?“, sagt Steve mit einer schrecklichen, _schrecklichen_ Ahnung.

„Ja, Kumpel. Du hast 'n paar Kilo zugelegt, seit ich dich zuletzt gesehen hab. Du hast fast gar nicht auf die Trage gepasst.“

Steve blinzelt, kaut und denkt zurück. „Oh nein.“

„Ooooh doch.“

Steve schluckt und sieht rüber zu Bucky. „Vor Carter?“

„Fast auf sie drauf. Gut dass sie schnell ist, du hättest sie platt quetschen können.“ Bucky klopft eine Hand auf Steves Schulter. „Guck nicht so, sie war echt besorgt wegen dir. War süß.“

Steve schiebt das Tablett weg und schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Ich _bin Ohnmächtig geworden_.“

„Es war 'ne sehr männliche, heroische Art von Ohnmacht.“, sagt Bucky.

Steve möchte sterben. Bucky fängt nur wieder an zu lachen.

Es fällt Steve auf, dass Bucky nicht mehr so gelacht hat, seit Steve ihn auf dem Tisch gefunden hat, also… Vielleicht macht es ihm nicht so viel aus. Er lässt seine Hände fallen und merkt, dass Bucky seinen Apfel gestohlen hat. Steve zieht das Tablett zu sich zurück und schiebt sich etwas Kartoffelbrei in den Mund.

„Blödmann“, versucht Steve zu sagen. Es hört sich an wie _ödan_ , aber Bucky versteht schon.

Er tritt gegen das Bein von Steves Feldbett, das gefährlich durch die Misshandlung und unter Steves Gewicht knarrt. „Iss auf, Idiot, wir haben 'nen Brief zu schreiben.“ Er beißt in den Apfel.

Steve zieht seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.

Bucky wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Du hoffst besser, dass wir beide hier sterben, Kumpel“, sagt er und es ist nicht lustig, außer dass es das wohl ist, irgendwie – scharfkantig und gemein und lustig auf die Art wie sie früher Witze darüber gemacht haben, pleite zu sein und ob sie Ratten dazu bringen könnten, weniger wie Ratten zu schmecken. „Die verdammten Beileidsbriefe wurden _verschickt_ , du Arschloch. Einschließlich _deinem_.“

Das Essen fühlt sich in seinem Mund wie Asche an. „Oh Scheiße.“

„Ja“, sagt Bucky.

„Deine Ma wird 'nen Herzinfarkt kriegen. Ich hatte ihr nichts erzählt von -“ Er fängt an es zu sagen und deutet hilflos auf sich selbst, aber Bucky macht schon weiter.

„Sie wird 'nen Herzinfarkt kriegen und dann wird sie uns umbringen.“ Er grinst und schlägt wieder gegen Steves Schulter. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meine Ma als nächste Verwandte angegeben hast“, sagt er und sieht seltsam gerührt aus.

„Ich hab _dich_ als nächsten Verwandten angegeben. Ich hab -“ Steve zuckt die Schultern. „Ich hab niemanden sonst.“

Buckys Augenbraue zerknittert ein wenig, aber dann werden seine Augen groß, rund wie Untertassen. „Warte. Wenn du sagst, du hattest ihr nichts erzählt...“

„Wie hätte ich ihr das denn sagen sollen?“, sagt Steve. „Ich war mit dem _Anleihenverkauf_ unterwegs. Ich war _Captain America_. Ich hab _Strumpfhosen getragen_. Das war _erniedrigend_.“

„Du lässt meine Mutter durch 'nen _verdammten Beileidsbrief_ rausfinden, dass du Captain America warst?“, sagt er bestürzt.

Steve stellt sein Essen auf Seite und lässt den Kopf in die Hände fallen. „Sie wird _mich ermorden._ “

Bucky klopft ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Ja, wird sie. Danke, dass du von mir ablenkst, Kumpel. Sie wird so damit beschäftigt sein, dich zu ermorden, ich könnte sogar davon kommen!“

 

* * *

 

> Liebe Ma, Pa, Becca, Jeanie, Susan, (und Baby JB),

 

 

> ihr werdet euch freuen zu hören, dass die Armee 'nen Frühstart hingelegt hat, als sie euch die Briefe geschickt hat. Uns geht’s gut hier, gesund und munter zurück beim Stützpunkt, obwohl ich nicht sage wo. Ich bin gar nicht verletzt und Steve auch nicht. Hört mit der Panik auf. Ich kann eure Panik den ganzen Weg über den Atlantik hören und das ist nicht gut für euer Herz. Mir geht’s gut, ich schwöre es, es war gar nicht schlimm und –

 

 

> Buckys Einheit wurde gefangen und zu einem Arbeitslager gebracht. Ihm geht’s nicht _gut_ , er ist _unterernährt_ –

> _Steve ist 'ne verdammte Klatschtante, die sich keine eigenes Blatt Papier nehmen will –_

> Liebe Barnes'. Ich sitze auf eurem Lieblingssohn während ich das hier schreibe, weil er euch nicht die Wahrheit erzählen will, aber ich werd's tun: Seine ganze Einheit wurde gefangen genommen und er wurde ziemlich übel aufgemischt im Lager. Die haben ihm nicht genug zu Essen gegeben und die haben ihn zu hart arbeiten lassen und er wurde krank, aber ich hab ihn lebendig rausbekommen. Die Krankenschwestern sagen, ihm fehlt nichts, was ein bisschen Zeit und extra Rationen nicht heilen werden. Er wird jetzt in Ordnung kommen. Dafür werde ich sorge. Wir bekommen genug zu Essen – mehr als genug. Ich sorge dafür, dass es ihm warm genug ist und dass er viel Ruhe bekommt. Ihr habt alle lange genug auf mich aufgepasst, jetzt kann ich wiedergutmachen, d -“

> Mir _ging_ es gut, bevor dieser riesige Depp sich _auf mich gesetzt_ hat, Jesus, Maria und Joseph, Ma. Du solltest dieses Arschloch mal sehen. Er ist jetzt so groß wie 'ne Backsteinhütte. Er ist so groß wie ein Golem, weißt du noch, wie du uns früher erzählt hast, als wir Kinder waren? Ich bin noch nicht überzeugt, dass dieser neue Körper von ihm nicht aus Lehm gemacht ist. Seine Lungen sind besser, seinem Herz geht’s besser, sogar sein Rücken ist grade wie ein Pfeil und noch mehr als das, Gott. Er ist 1,90 m groß und stark wie ein Ochse – aber er ist immer noch Steve. Ihr wisst schon, _unser_ Steve. Hat gehört, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke und ist in feindliches Gebiet eingedrungen, nur mit 'ner _großen amerikanischen Flagge_ auf den Rücken geschnallt _wie eine echte gottverdammte Zielscheibe_ , also wenn auf einen von uns beiden aufgepasst werden muss, ist das, wie immer, _er_. Zum Glück kann man ihn heutzutage schnell in 'ner Menschenmenge finden. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werd' ein Auge auf ihn haben, sicherstellen, dass er keine anderen dämlichen Tricks mehr aufführt.

> Wir haben euch alle lieb. Wir schreiben mehr, wenn wir zurück ins Gebiet der Alliierten kommen. Können nicht sagen wo, aber wir werden jetzt ein bisschen ausruhen und uns erholen. Uns geht’s beiden gut, wir sind gesund und munter und es tut uns leid, dass wir euch so erschreckt haben.

> Euer,

> Bucky & Steve

* * *

 

Die Krankenschwester findet frisches Blut in Buckys Ohr, säubert es und sorgt dafür, dass Bucky auch im Krankenzelt bleibt. Bucky bequatscht sie und schmeichelt ihr so lange, bis er das Feldbett neben Steves bekommt. Steve glaubt nicht, dass einer von ihnen schlafen wird, aber sobald die Lichter aus sind, vom einen Moment auf den nächsten, träumt er.

Es ist eine Erinnerung, zuerst. Und weil es eine Erinnerung von nach dem Serum ist, ist sie erschreckend lebhaft. Das kränklich grüne Licht, die Schatten, der Gestank von nassen Ziegeln und Chemikalien und Angst dick in seiner Nase, dick genug, dass er es schmecken kann. Und etwas Süßes. Ein Geruch von gekochtem Fleisch, der Steves Erinnerungen für den Rest seines Lebens heimsucht.

Bucky ist auf dem Tisch. Er starrt hoch, seine Lippen bewegen sich, seine Augen rund, Pupillen vor Angst in der Dunkelheit geweitet, das Blau darin fast komplett verschluckt vom Schwarz. Er starrt hoch, direkt durch Steve durch, auf etwas anderes.

„Bucky?“, sagt Steve.

Bucky starrt weiter ins Dunkel. Auf seinem Kinn sind Stoppeln und er stinkt nach Schweiß und Schlimmerem – ein zugrunde liegender chemischer Geruch, den Steve nicht kennt, aber er weiß, dass er nicht gut ist. Er reagiert nicht.

Galle steigt Steve in den Hals, während er zu Bucky sieht, die Fesseln, die Abdrücke auf ihm. Blaue Flecken auf seinen Handgelenken. Steve kann Nadelstiche auf seinen Armen sehen, wo die Ärmel hochgeschoben sind. „Oh mein Gott...“ Steve war noch nie froher über seine neue Stärke. Er reißt die Gurte einfach von Buckys widerstandslosen Gliedern, von seinem schwachen Körper.

Bucky blinzelt langsam und sein Blick richtet sich auf Steve, endlich. „Ist … Ist das...?“ sagt er, Stimme belegt.

Steve lehnt sich über ihn, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die andere auf seiner Seite. Er ist warm. Er lebt. „Ich bin's. Ich bin's, Steve“, sagt er ihm.

Da ist ein Moment des Zögerns. Ein unsicherer Blick in Buckys Augen. Er wird in einer Sekunde aufklaren. Er wird _Steve?_ sagen. Und dann wird ein sanftes Halblächeln durch die Leere brechen und es wird Bucky sein, der zu ihm sieht, durch die Trümmer von dem, was ihm angetan wurde, jetzt jede Sekunde, dieses Lächeln – jede Sekunde –

„Wer?“, sagt Bucky und sieht noch immer durch ihn hindurch.

Steve zieht seine Hände von Bucky weg und macht einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin's“, sagt er. „Ich bin's, Steve .“

Bucky kämpft sich hoch, um sich seitwärts auf den Labortisch zu setzen. Er runzelt die Stirn, dieses vertraute Stirnrunzeln, mit der Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, das leichte Schmollen auf seinen Lippen. „Ich kenne dich nicht.“

Es ist wie eine schreckliche Faust um seinen Hals, die zudrückt. Er versucht zu atmen und kann nicht. „Bucky -“ versucht er zu sagen, aber seine Stimme ist weg.

Bucky steht jetzt auf, steht aufrecht und groß, größer, _größer._

Nein. Steve schrumpft. Er sieht an sich herunter, sieht dünne Arme, hochgerollte Ärmel, Hosenträger. Es ist er selbst von 1939, vor dem Krieg, vor allem. Er sieht zu Bucky hoch und Bucky ist riesig, dunkel und schrecklich, dieser zornige Engelsblick in seinem Gesicht. „Bucky“, bringt Steve heraus. „Ich bin's. _Bitte_ -“

„Ich kenne dich nicht.“ Und Bucky sieht zu ihm rüber, sieht an ihm vorbei, so wie die Leute früher immer, so wie Leute es getan haben, vorher. „Ich muss hier raus“, sagt Bucky zu sich selbst.

„Bucky, wir -“

Bucky sieht zu ihm runter und da ist kein Erkennen, nur Berechnung. „Du würdest mich nur langsamer machen.“

Und dann hat er ein _Gewehr_ in der Hand und er hebt es hoch, er _richtet es auf Steve_ und –

  


  


Steve wird von einem kleinen, von Schmerzen gequälten Geräusch geweckt. Nicht von sich selbst, sondern vom Feldbett neben ihm. Zitterndes Atmen, ein kleines, verletztes Keuchen als er einatmet und –

Und dann hört es auf.

Bucky ist wach und Steve ist wach. Steve öffnet die Augen und schluckt, fragt sich, ob er was sagen sollte. Bucky rollt auf seinen Rücken. Nach einem Moment sieht er rüber zu Steve. Ihre Blicke treffen sich in der Dunkelheit, nur das kürzeste Aufblitzen davon, von Erkennen. Dann dreht Bucky sich weg, sein breiter Rücken zu Steve gewandt. Also reden sie nicht darüber. Das ist für Steve in Ordnung.

Es ist nicht so, als ob er darüber reden will.

 

 


	3. Hide Your Heart

 

## 3

**Hide your heart** _from sight,_   
_Lock your dreams at night,_   
_It could happen to you._

  * [It Could Happen To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AQ_8wo8IfI) _von Jimmy Van Heusen und Johnny Burke, 1943._




  
  


  
  


Sie sind irgendwo tief im südlichen Teil Italiens als Steve die Howling Commandos erfindet.

Sie nennen sich da natürlich noch nicht Howling Commandos. Sie nennen sich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts, sie sind nur ein Haufen müder Arschlöcher, die quer durch ausgebombtes Land marschiert sind und nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit nach London gesucht haben. 400 befreite Soldaten, einige SSR Offiziere, eine Handvoll Tänzerinnen und Steve, der ein bisschen was von all diesen Dingen ist und gleichzeitig nichts davon.

Abends, nachdem sie mit Marschieren fertig sind, bilden sie kleine Gruppen um die Lagerfeuer herum; Menschlichkeit auf ihren primitiven Status reduziert, aufgeteilt in ihre natürlichen Bestandteile. Jeder gesellt sich zu seinesgleichen. Die Leute aus dem Norden, die schnell und eher unnahbar reden, und die Südstaatler, die langsam und träge sprechen. Die alten Soldaten wärmen ihre Wunden. Die Witzbolde werden zueinander hingezogen, lachen und trinken gestohlene Flaschen Chianti.

Und dann ist da Steves Lagerfeuer. Da sitzen er und Bucky, am Anfang. Natürlich. Bucky bringt Dum Dum mit und Dum Dum bringt den schlimmsten Sinn für Humor mit, von dem Steve je das Unglück hatte, ihm ausgesetzt zu sein. Dann kommt Gabe dazu. Er hat Steve etwas Französisch beigebracht, also bringt er Dernier mit, der, wie sich herausstellt, ein sehr fröhlicher Verrückter ist, der immer mindestens eine Granate bei sich hat, _sogar wenn er direkt neben einem Lagerfeuer steht._ Schließlich kommt auch Morita zu ihnen dazu, und Monty. Monty riecht immer noch irgendwie nach Cologne, obwohl sie genau gar keine Zeit zum Baden hatten, seit sie mit dem Marsch in den Süden angefangen haben.

Steve kann nicht ganz verstehen, warum sie alle hier landen, bei _ihm_. Der Rang und die Reihe mögen ihm vielleicht draußen auf dem Feld zujubeln, aber sie sind nicht zu scharf darauf, ein Lagerfeuer mit Captain America zu teilen. Hinzu kommt, dass rausgekommen ist, dass Bucky der einzige Überlebende aus den Laboren war und es scheint, als ob die meisten Leute entschieden haben, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Sie sehen ihn an, als ob er vielleicht gefährlich oder ansteckend wäre. Steve _hasst_ das.

Also wenn man seine Fremdartigkeit und Buckys Ruf und Dugans _schrecklichen_ Sinn für Humor betrachtet, kann Steve nicht ganz verstehen, warum Gabe, Dernier, Monty und Morita entschieden haben, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Aber dann findet er heraus, dass die vier die einzigen Überlebenden aus ihren jeweiligen Einheiten sind. Hinzu kommt, dass Morita es von beiden Seiten aus schwer hatte – von den Wärtern _und_ den Gefangenen. Das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, die medizinische Betreuung bereitzustellen, die er konnte, sogar für Kerle, die ihn in den Käfigen wie Scheiße behandelt haben. Steve bewundert ihn ganz schön dafür und hat sich angewöhnt, sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter Morita zu stellen, wann immer jemand versucht, ihn zu schikanieren. Dugan tut dasselbe für Gabe, der vor Azzano beim 107. aufgenommen wurde – weil scheiß auf Vorschriften, sie haben jemanden am Radio gebraucht, nachdem ihr Kerl Granatsplitter in die Eingeweide bekommen hat. Und es gibt andere Kämpfer von der Résistance, aber sie sehen Dernier alle traurig an, als ob sie etwas Tragisches über ihn wissen. Und Monty will seine Geschichte nicht erzählen, aber er ist der einzige Brite neben Carter und für einen Major scheint er echt ungern die Verantwortung für irgendeine Gruppe Männer zu übernehmen, jemals wieder. Davon bekommt Steve eine mulmige Art von Gefühl. Als ob er, wenn er Monty anschaut, eine mögliche zukünftige Version von sich selbst sieht. Was passiert mit einem Captain, der _nicht_ mit seinem Schiff untergeht?

Also. Sie sind alle in Wirklichkeit nur 'n Haufen dummer Trottel, die nicht wissen, wo sie sonst hin sollen.

Bald schon erzählen sie alle einfach dämliche Geschichten. Es hat mit der Erzählung über die Katze angefangen, die das 107. während ihres Marsches durch Italien kurz adoptiert hatte, wie sie Bucky immer bei seinen Missionen als Scharfschütze „geholfen“, den Abzug an seinem Gewehr begrapscht und ihre Krallen in seinen Arsch geknetet hat, wenn er vollkommen still hätte liegen sollen. Dann erzählt Monty ihnen von der Katze, die mit den Jagdhunden seines Vaters aufgewachsen ist und sich selbst für einen Jagdhund gehalten hat. Und dann fängt Dum Dum an, von einer streunenden Katze zu reden, die er in New York in einer Gasse gefunden hat, „triefnass und stinksauer darüber, gerettet zu werden“, was hierzu führt:

„Klingt danach, wie ich und Steve uns kennengelernt haben“, sagt Bucky, sofort aufgeheitert.

„Ach Gott, jetzt geht’s los“, murmelt Steve. Er war bis jetzt leise – hat von außen beobachtet, wie er es immer getan hat, vorher.

Bucky zeigt Zähne. „Steve mag die Geschichte nicht, weil er die Jungfrau in Nöten ist.“

„ _Sie?_ “, sagt Dum Dum mit heftiger Skepsis.

Steve buckelt seine Schultern nach vorne.

„Er hat nicht immer so ausgesehen, wisst ihr“, sagt Bucky. „Die meiste Zeit, die ich ihn kannte, war er mehr...“ er schwenkt seine Hand irgendwo anderthalb Meter über dem Boden. „Fünfzig Kilo wenn er triefnass war. Vielleicht. Gemein wie 'ne verhungernde Ratte und hat auch so ähnlich ausgesehen, wisst ihr?“

Steve versteckt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Bucky, nicht“, stöhnt er. Aber die Jungs sind schon am lachen.

„Also da bin ich, dreizehn Jahre alt, kümmer' mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten. Ich geh' an einer Gasse vorbei und ich hör' irgendeinen armen schmuck, dem grade gut in den Arsch getreten wird. Nun, ich hab vor, das zu ignorieren. Ich denk mir: 'armer Kerl, wer auch immer das ist, aber das ist keiner von meinen.' Und dann hör ich, wie der Idiot anfängt, frech zu werden _während er selbst verdammt noch mal grade verprügelt wird_.“ Bucky sieht zu Steve, die Augen funkelnd. Der Blick hat leicht verrückte Kanten. „Was hast du nochmal gesagt?“, fragt Bucky mit übertriebener Nachdenklichkeit.

Steve seufzt. „Weiß ich nicht mehr, Buck.“

„ _Ich_ schon. Er sagt, frech wie Oskar: 'Denkt ihr, ich hab Angst vor euch?' Und ich denk mir: 'Das da? Das muss ich sehen.' Und was seh' sich als dieses Arschloch“, sagt Bucky. „Grade mal zwölf Jahre alt, vielleicht anderthalb Meter groß, sieht aus wie 'n Sack voll Zweige ohne Sinn für Stil -“

„He!“, protestiert Steve.

„- und der Typ, gegen den er antritt -“

„Billy Thompson“, fügt Steve hinzu.

Bucky Lächeln stockt, seltsamerweise, aber er macht weiter. „Billy Thompson, dessen... Daddy Vollstrecker bei der Mafia ist und der etwa dreißig Zentimeter größer und _mindestens_ zwanzig Kilo schwerer ist als der Süße Kleine Steven Rogers.“

Steve sieht ihn ein bisschen böse an. „Du bist der verrückte Idiot, der für irgendein dummes Kind, das du nicht mal gekannt hast, bei 'nem Kampf gegen drei Kerle mitgemacht hat.“

„Gott, Scheiße, stimmt ja. Das wollen wir nicht vergessen!“, sagt Bucky, groß und frech, als ob er das Evangelium nach Steve predigen würde: „Dass Billy Thompson _mit seinen zwei besten Kumpeln_ da war.“

„Aaaaach Gott“, sagt Steve, dem auffällt, dass er sein Grab damit nur noch tiefer gegraben hat.

„War wie 'nem Terrier zuzusehen, der Streit mit 'nem Rudel Wölfe anfängt. Und Mann, das kann ich nicht so stehen lassen. Ich hab schon mit Boxen bei Goldies angefangen, also was soll ich sonst machen? Diesen dämlichen Mistkerl verprügelt werden lassen? Das kann ich nicht machen. Und wisst ihr, was ich später rausgefunden hab?“, fügt er hinzu, als ob es der Gnadenschuss sei.

Steve versteckt schon sein Gesicht.

„Die haben versucht, ihm sein scheiß Essensgeld abzunehmen oder so. Aber Steve hatte keine zwei Fussel in der Tasche und _wenn er denen das gesagt hätte, hätten sie ihn gehen lassen_. Also ist das, wie ich Captain verdammte Scheiße noch mal America getroffen hab: hab den armen schmuck davon abgehalten, in den Arsch getreten zu werden, weil er zu verdammt stolz war, um zu sagen, dass er _pleite_ ist. Meine Lebensgeschichte, Jungs. Meine gottverdammte Lebensgeschichte.“

Steve sieht hoch um zu sehen, dass Bucky anklagend auf ihn zeigt. Und grinst. Steves Brust tut davon ein bisschen weh. Bucky ist ein einziges Chaos gewesen, seit Steve ihn aus diesem Labor gezogen hat. Er schläft kaum und manchmal merkt Steve, wie er ins Nichts starrt und gejagt aussieht. Aber genau jetzt, mit seinem Kopf zu einer Seite zurückgelegt und diesem Grinsen im Gesicht und im Schein vom Feuer – er sieht wie _er selbst_ aus. Da ist der Goldjunge aus Brooklyn, scheint durch Buckys Haut hindurch. Der Lieblingssohn. Das rotzfreche Arschloch.

Sie brüllen jetzt alle vor Lachen, schreien wie eine Horde Affen. Morita mit seinem Kopf zurückgeworfen, Dum Dum mit Tränen, die ihm die Wangen runter laufen, verdammt, sogar Monty lacht, Kopf gebeugt um sein Lächeln zu verstecken, aber seine Schultern zucken.

„Mein Gott“, bringt Monty heraus. „Jetzt ergibt alles so viel mehr _Sinn_. Ich meine...“ Er schwenkt seine Hand.

„Ja!“, sagt Morita. „Ich meine, welche Art Trottel bricht _alleine_ in eine Anlage von Hydra ein?“

„Während er wie 'ne Tänzerin angezogen ist!“, fährt Dum Dum dazwischen.

„Und eine _Schild-Requisite_ bei sich trägt“, beendet Gabe.

„ _Donc il a toujours été fou. Bon à savoir_ “, sagt Dernier.

„Oh ja, er war schon immer so“, stimmt Bucky trocken zu. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass er gescheiter geworden ist, aber...“ er hebt eine Hand und lässt sie unsicher vor sich schwanken, als ob er nicht komplett überzeugt wäre. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er könnte 'nen Kampf bei 'nem Kongress von Pazifisten anfangen.“

„Das ist 'ne Übertreibung“, protestiert Steve, aber vielleicht grinst auch er jetzt ein bisschen.

„Ist es nicht“, sagt Bucky. „Hör zu, Kumpel. Glaubst du, ich hab nur 'nen sechsten Sinn dafür, wenn dir in den Arsch getreten wird? Die Scheiße ist _Arbeit_. Ich muss da _systematisch_ dran gehen, jede Gassen auf beiden Straßenseiten überprüfen, weil ich nie weiß, wann du am Ende von einer davon sein wirst und die Zähne ausgeschlagen kriegst.“

„Also _so_ machst du das?“, bricht Steve heraus, weil er sich seit _Jahren_ schon gefragt hat, wie Bucky es immer schafft, ihn zu finden, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt.

Das bringt die Jungs wieder neu zum lachen. Steve lächelt, ganz verlegen, mit seinem Kopf geduckt, aber die Kerle lachen weiter und Dum Dum lehnt sich rüber, um Steve fest genug auf den Rücken zu klopfen, dass Steve ein bisschen nach vorne kippt. Und dann denkt er... was soll's. So ist das, Freunde zu haben. Er war so lange außen vor, dass er es kaum erkennen kann, dass er es kaum glauben kann, aber plötzlich grinst er.

Das hier wird sein Team werden. Er entscheidet das genau hier. Colonel Philips hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Steve ein Team bekommt. Na ja, er hat eins.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, sagt Steve. „Aber so wie du's sagst, hört es sich an, als ob ich der einzige bin, der uns je in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Was ist mit Oma Hubbards Küche, hm?“

  
  


  
  


Also ist es wirklich Buckys Schuld, dass die Howling Commandos entstehen. Der Name kommt erst viel später, als irgendein Junge mit glänzenden Augen im Stützpunkt anfängt, sie so zu nennen. Er bleibt hängen, sehr zu Dum Dums Unmut. Aber nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn Bucky nicht alles getan hätte, um sicherzustellen, dass diese Clowns Steve Rogers, professionelles Arschloch, kennen, anstatt nur entfernt bekannt mit Captain America, lebender Legende, zu sein.

Es gibt noch viel zu tun, bis das Team Wirklichkeit werden kann. Sie müssen dem zustimmen. Er wird es mit Philips besprechen müssen. Er wird wahrscheinlich Einverständnis bei der Führung der Alliierten einholen müssen. Aber das hier ist der erste Schritt, das weiß Steve. Und es wäre nie dazu gekommen ohne Bucky.

Lange nachdem die anderen eingeschlafen sind, rollt Steve sich auf die Seite. Bucky hat auf seinem Schlafsack einen Arm hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrt hoch zu den Sternen. Steve kann sehen, dass er wach ist. Er ist nicht überrascht.

„Bucky?“, sagt Steve sanft, so leise dass er nicht sicher ist, ob Bucky ihn hören kann.

Aber Buckys Gehör war schon immer echt gut. „Steve?“

„Danke“, sagt Steve.

Bucky dreht seinen Kopf. Steves Nachtsicht ist jetzt ziemlich gut: er kann leicht Buckys Gesichtszüge erkennen, die Linien der Sehnen in seinem Nacken, den eckigen Kiefer, die Winkel seiner Wangenknochen silbern angemalt im Sternenlicht. „Wofür?“, fragt er, seine Stimme belustigt.

„Bin nicht so gut im...“ Steve zuckt die Schultern. „Reden. Die Jungs, du warst... danke, das ist alles.“

Bucky schnaubt. Er lehnt sich zurück auf seinem Schlafsack, starrt hoch zum Himmel. Die Nacht ist ziemlich warm, klar, also hat niemand sich die Mühe mit Zelten gemacht. „Du bist ganz gut im Reden, du bist nur echt dämlich dabei, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ist genau derselbe Grund, warum du so schlecht darin bist, mit Mädels zu reden.“

„Bucky“, sagt Steve, verlegen.

„Ste-eve“, sagt Bucky, Lachen in seiner Stimme. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht hab. Schlaf jetzt 'n bisschen. Ist 'n langer Weg zurück nach London.“

„Schlaf du ein bisschen“, protestiert Steve.

„Bin nicht müde.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn und öffnet den Mund.

„Geh verdammt noch mal schlafen, Rogers“, sagt Bucky schroff, mit einem eindeutigen aber ungesagten _lass es sein_.

Widerwillig tut Steve genau das.

 

* * *

 

_Wir stellen schon die  
besten Männer zusammen. _

_Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, Sir.  
Das mache ich auch. _

 

* * *

 

_Was ist mit dir?_  
 _Bereit, um Captain America_   
_bis in die Klauen des_ _  
Todes zu folgen?_

__Scheiße, nein. Der kleine__ _  
Kerl aus_ _ _Brooklyn, der__ _  
_ _ _zu dumm dazu war,__ _  
nicht vor einem Kampf_ _  
abzuhauen._  
Dem folge ich.

 

* * *

 

_Ich bin unsichtbar. Ich…_   
_Ich werde so wie du._   
_Das ist ja wie ein  
Albtraum._

 

* * *

 

Sie sind bei den letzten, die den Pub verlassen. Bucky stolpert ein bisschen, stinkt nach Whiskey und seine Augen sind trüb, aber er bleibt dabei: „Bin nicht besoffen, Rogers. Bin ich nicht.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Es gibt keine Chance, dass Bucky grade nicht besoffen ist, nicht nach allem, was er getrunken hat. Steve hat ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er das Zeug erbittert weggekippt hat. Der Barkellner war davon unbeeindruckt, aber der weiß wahrscheinlich, wie jemand aussieht, der sich selbst bis zum Vollrausch betrinken will.

Heute Nacht können sie in echten, richtigen Zimmern mit echten, richtigen Betten schlafen, genau hier in London. Steve hofft inständig, dass es hilft. Er hofft, dass der Whiskey hilft. Weil soweit er weiß, hat Bucky keine einzige ganze Nacht geschlafen, seit Steve ihn aus der Fabrik in Kreischberg gezogen hat.

„Gott. Hörst du vielleicht mal auf, mich so anzugucken?“, grummelt Bucky.

„Kann nicht anders. Du warst so lange weg, ich hab ganz vergessen, wie entsetzlich deine hässliche Visage ist“, kontert Steve zurück.

Bucky rammt einen Ellbogen in Steves Rippen, fest und schnell und mit überraschender Treffgenauigkeit für jemanden, der so viel Whiskey hatte wie er. Ausgewiesener Scharfschütze, in der Tat. Steve kneift Bucky als Rache in die Seite. Das entwickelt sich zum kindischen Handgemenge, bis Bucky das Gleichgewicht verliert und fast mit dem Gesicht zuerst in den Abwasserkanal fällt. Steve fängt ihn auf, zieht ihn hoch und legt sich Buckys Arm über die Schulter, die ganze Zeit lachend.

Es ist eigentlich in Ordnung, denkt er. Während des Marschverlaufs und dann auf der Reise zurück nach England hat er angefangen, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Bucky ist wirklich nicht kleiner. Jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr vor Schmerz um seinen eigenen Bauch zusammenkrümmt, sind sie genau gleich groß. Sie stimmen überein und Buckys Arm ragt nicht mehr über Steves Schulter. Wenn überhaupt ist Bucky auch gewachsen: er hat Muskeln aufgebaut und er ist überraschend schwer. Aber Steve kann sein Gewicht leicht tragen.

Sie passen noch immer zusammen, so wie jetzt, wie sie jetzt sind. Es ist anders, aber das ist in Ordnung.

Bucky drückt sein Gesicht gegen Steves Schulter und sackt zusammen. Seine Stirn fühlt sich gegen Steves Nacken kalt an. Klamm. Steve schluckt und versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Bucky lässt einen kleinen, verwirrten Laut raus. „Hast du Fieber, Rogers?“

„Was?“, sagt Steve, ein bisschen benommen.

„Du bist warm“, murmelt Bucky. „Zu warm.“

„Oh, das. Ja. Die ganze Zeit jetzt“, sagt Steve ihm. „Sie denken, dadurch wird es für mich schwer, krank zu werden. Das kocht die Bazillen direkt aus mir raus.“

„... Verdammt noch mal.“ Bucky klingt erstaunt und Steve sieht rüber um zu sehen, dass Bucky ihn ansieht, als ob er ein Wunder ist. Vielleicht ist er das, aber er muss echt nicht haben, dass Bucky ihn so ansieht.

„Halt die Klappe“, grummelt Steve.

Sie kommen beim Hotel an, das die Armee übernommen hat, und Steve bringt Bucky zu seinem Zimmer. Er verlässt sich nicht darauf, dass Bucky sein Bett erreicht, ohne irgendwo auf der verdammten Treppe umzukippen. Steves Zimmer ist ganz auf der anderen Seite vom Gebäude, bei denen der anderen Offiziere, aber er will Bucky nicht alleine lassen. Er will Bucky nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

Er beobachtet, wie Bucky mit seinem Schlüssel fummelt. Seine Hände zittern schlimm.

„Komm schon, Mann, was ist los mit dir, hm? Dachte, ihr Soldatenjungs vertragt euren Whiskey.“

„Ich bin nicht besoffen, Rogers“, sagt Bucky wieder, wütend. „Bin ich nicht“, und er spricht es diesmal deutlich aus, sieht rüber. Er ist blass und sein Gesicht glänzt durch kalten Schweiß.

„Geht's dir gut?“, fragt Steve. „Du bist nicht... du wirst nicht krank, oder? Dum Dum hat gesagt, du hattest 'ne Lungenentzündung oder so in den Lagern -“

„Ich bin nicht krank.“ Bucky klingt allerdings nicht überzeugt davon.

Sorge krabbelt in Steves Brust – sie gehört da nicht hin. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen darum machen, dass _Bucky_ krank ist. Das ist alles falsch rum.

Buckys Augen sind zu. Er lehnt seine Stirn sanft gegen die noch immer verschlossene Tür seines Hotelzimmers. „Ich bin nicht krank“, wiederholt er. „Ich bin nicht besoffen. Bin ich nicht. Ich bin _müde_.“ Er sieht auch so aus, abgehärmt und unfassbar matt. Er zieht seine Stirn zurück von der Tür und sieht zu Steve und da ist die Angst wieder, in sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. Bucky sieht verängstigt aus und vielleicht so, als ob er gleich anfängt zu weinen. „Ich bin so scheiß müde. Ich... ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen, hab gar nicht geschlafen, seit...“

„Gar nicht?“, sagt Steve, die Angst umklammert sein Herz. Er wusste, dass es schlimm war. Er wusste nicht, dass es _so_ schlimm war.

Bucky schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich? Ich krieg eine, vielleicht zwei Stunden die Nacht? Ich kann nicht – mein Kopf will nicht _aufhören_.“ Er hält sich die Augen zu. „Und wenn ich doch endlich mal einschlafe, dann...“ er hält an. Dann die Albträume, das weiß Steve. Ein oder zwei Stunden pro Nacht – und da waren ein paar Nächte, wo sie ganz durchmarschiert sind. Es ist eine ganze _Woche_ her. Und wer weiß, wie viel Bucky davor geschlafen hat?

Gott steh ihm bei. Kein Wunder, dass Bucky aussieht wie der Tod. Steve fühlt sich nochmal ganz neu hilflos. Er will direkt in Buckys Kopf marschieren, irgendwie, und den Albträumen sagen, dass sie sich Scheiße noch mal zurückziehen sollen. Aber das kann er nicht machen – er kann _nichts_ machen. Sogar nach all dem ist er _immer noch_ hilflos.

Nicht dass ihn das je davon abgehalten hat, es zu versuchen.

„Hast du da drinnen Sofakissen?“, sagt Steve impulsiv.

Bucky sieht ihn an. Er blinzelt unregelmäßig, blaue Augen verloren und trüb. Er wankt auf seinen Beinen, aber jetzt, wo Steve hinguckt, sieht er wirklich nicht betrunken aus. Er sieht nur erschöpft aus.

„Ne, scheiß da drauf,“ platzt Bucky heraus. „Mir ist schon seit scheiß _August_ kalt. Du schläfst bei mir, Rogers. Sei meine gottverdammte Wärmflasche?“

„Romantisch“, sagt Steve trocken.

„Du willst Romantik? Red' mit Carter.“ Bucky dreht sich zurück zur Tür.

Steves Gesicht läuft rot an. „Bucky...“

Bucky kriegt die Tür endlich geöffnet. „Erzähl' mir keine scheiß Lügen, Rogers.“ Er seufzt schwer und macht das Licht an. Da ist wirklich kein Sofa im Zimmer, aber das Bett ist wahrscheinlich groß genau für sie beide. Sogar jetzt. „Ich seh' doch, wie du sie ansiehst. Ich bin noch nicht blind.“ Bucky tritt sich die Stiefel aus und nimmt den kürzesten Weg ins Bett, lässt seine Jacke einfach auf den Boden fallen während er geht. „Und ich seh', wie sie dich anguckt. Du verdammter Glückspilz.“

„ _Bucky_ “, sagt Steve wieder, hebt die zerknitterte Jacke auf und faltet sie.

„Ja, ja, ich werd' meine gottverdammte Zunge hüten.“ Noch immer halb angezogen fällt Bucky mit einem Seufzen ins Bett um. Er windet sich herum wie ein Kind, zappelt bis er unter der Decke ist.

Auch Steve zieht seine Uniformjacke aus, faltet sie ordentlich neben Buckys. Es ist genau so, wie als sie Kinder waren, redet er sich selbst ein, während er seine Stiefel auszieht. Genau wie als es im Apartment zu kalt war und sie ein Bett geteilt haben, um mit der Heizung zu sparen. Außer, na ja, dass es jetzt Carter gibt. Was... vielleicht hatte er gehofft, dass die beiden nebeneinander zu sehen die Dinge irgendwie deutlicher machen würde für Steve.

Das... hat es nicht.

Steve hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal zu den Tagen zurücksehnen würde, als er klein war, als er nur Träume von Bucky hatte und alle Mädchen ihn schief angeguckt haben. So sehr das auch furchtbar war, die Dinge waren damals einfacher und Steve mag es, wenn die Dinge einfach sind.

Sobald er nur noch sein Unterhemd und Unterwäsche anhat, dreht er sich zum Bett. Bucky liegt jetzt auf dem Rücken, mit den Decken bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Mondlicht kommt durch das Fenster und Steves Sicht ist jetzt gut genug, dass er klar sehen kann.

Bucky sieht aus wie eine Leiche. Seine Augen sind offen, silbrig blau, starren aus den tiefen Schatten ihrer Höhlen heraus. Das Mondlicht hat jede Farbe aus ihm raus gebleicht. Wie ein Totenkopf. Steve unterdrückt ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte genug Albträume von _Totenköpfen_. Also nein, nicht wie ein Totenkopf. Aber vielleicht, als ob er gefroren ist, unter Eis. Wie Schneewittchen, denkt Steve. Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz, Lippen so rot wie Blut.

Nein, das ist … nicht besser.

Steve schüttelt den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und geht unter die Decke. Genau wie in Brooklyn. Genau wie zuhause, sagt er sich selbst. Ihre Schultern sind jetzt breiter, ganz zusammengequetscht. Aber sie waren sich immer nah. Gegenseitig in den Taschen. Steve denkt an eine sonnige Kindheit. Auf der Feuertreppe liegen. Vor dem Krieg, bevor seine Ma gestorben ist, bevor er wusste, wie es ist, Bucky so zu wollen, wie er es immer noch tut. So wie er nicht damit aufhören kann, obwohl …

„Liebst du sie?“, fragt Bucky. Er sieht nicht rüber und das tut Steve auch nicht.

Steve denkt darüber nach.

Es ist leichter, nicht zu lügen.

„Ja, ich glaube schon.“

Und das ist die Wahrheit. Es ist magnetisch, denkt er. Sie werden voneinander angezogen. Er wird von ihrer Sturheit angezogen, ihrem Feuer. Und er wird davon angezogen, wie sie ihn _sieht_ und ihn schon immer _gesehen_ hat, egal wie er ausgesehen hat. Wenn sie im Raum ist, ist sie diejenige, die er ansehen will. Und sie guckt normalerweise zurück.

„Na ja, sie ist 'ne Bombe. Hast guten Geschmack, schätz' ich.“ Es sollte unbeschwert sein, neckend, aber es klingt gezwungen. Bucky ist nicht daran gewöhnt, ausgerechnet wegen _Steve_ übersehen zu werden. „Weißt du, so wie du heutzutage bist, könntest du sie wahrscheinlich um alles bitten und sie würde -“

„So ist das nicht.“ Steves Gesicht ist heiß. „Sie ist nicht so“, fügt er hinzu und er kann hören, wie seine eigene Stimme sanft wird.

Bucky rollt sich auf die Seite, stützt seinen Kopf auf. „Gut, ja, sie hat Klasse, aber vertrau' mir, Kumpel. Auch wenn sie nicht _so sein mag_ “, spricht Bucky deutlich aus, neckend. „Sie. Mag. Das. So“, beendet er, tippt Steve mitten auf seine neue breite Brust.

Steve schlägt seine Hand auf Seite, mit rotem Gesicht. Bucky lacht dumpf und lässt sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Sie liegen da und für einen Moment atmen sie nur.

„Ich _glaube_ sie wollte mich schon vorher“, gibt Steve zu. „Sie ist auf Distanz geblieben. Sie wurde verletzt. Sie hat Leute verloren und sie wussten nicht, ob ich den Prozess überleben würde. Aber -“

„Warte.“ Bucky klingt plötzlich _ernst_ , seine Stimme sanft geworden.

Steve hält inne und wartet. Bucky braucht lange, um das zu sortieren, was auch immer er denkt, aber wenn er seit Kreischberg wirklich keine Nacht richtig geschlafen hat – oder verdammt, wahrscheinlich seit Azzano – ist es erstaunlich, dass er noch gleichzeitig laufen und sprechen und atmen kann.

„Sie hat _dich_ gekannt?“, fragt er, seine Stimme klein.

Steve ist etwas verwirrt. „Ähm. Ja, Buck. Tut sie.“

„Ich mein' _dich_ -dich. Dich bevor du dich von Stark und Erskine in Frankensteins verdammtes Monster hast verwandeln lassen.“

„Ich bin immer noch ich“, sagt Steve, Verletzung kriecht in seinen Ton und er zieht die Decke bis an sein Kinn.

„Du bist manchmal auch jemand anders“, sagt Bucky rundweg. „Aber sie kannte ihn. Den kleinen Kerl aus Brooklyn. Sie kannte dich.“

Steve sieht rüber und sieht, dass Bucky zurückschaut. Sie gucken beide wieder weg.

„Ja“, sagt Steve. „Ja, tut sie.“

Bucky seufzt. „Na ja. Dann ist das in Ordnung“, sagt er, leise. Und dann, wieder neckisch: „Gooott, die Frau. Die wird dich in so viele Schwierigkeiten bringen, das kann ich schon sehen. Den Blick erkenn' ich, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ist als ob es jetzt zwei von dir gibt.“

Ein Lächeln schleicht in Steves Gesicht, unaufgefordert, unaufhaltsam. Bucky hat recht. Peggy ist wie Steve – sie will das Richtige tun und sie hat kein Aufgeben an sich, überhaupt kein Aufgeben. „Weißt du, was sie zu mir gesagt hat?“, sagt Steve. „Als ich – als wir uns zusammen unerlaubt von den Truppen entfernt haben, für die Rettungsmission, weißt du, was sie gesagt hat?“

„Was?“

„Geh weiter, geh schneller. Lass dich von niemandem aufhalten.“

„Oh heilige _Scheiße_. Ihr zwei verdient euch, Jesus Christus.“

Steve lacht leise auf. Aber er will sagen – er will sagen können, dass er Bucky nicht weniger liebt. Weil es nicht so ist. Er wird von Peggy angezogen, klar, aber Bucky ist schon ein Teil von ihm. Er liebt sie beide. Er wird wahrscheinlich nie damit aufhören, sie beide zu lieben.

Aber das kann er nicht sagen. „Wir werden dich bei uns brauchen“ sagt er, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig. Peggy braucht niemanden bei sich. Sie brauch Steve bei sich, wie sie ein Loch im Kopf braucht. „ _Ich_ werd' dich bei mir brauchen, Buck. Wer soll mich sonst davon abhalten, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, hm?“

„Das Mädel sicherlich nicht.“ Bucky seufzt. „Na ja. Wie wir gesagt haben, als wir Kinder waren. Den Flur runter voneinander, richtig?“

„Klingt... klingt gut“, antwortet Steve, plötzlich erstickt. „Wie als wir Kinder waren“, stimmt er zu. „Aber he – wenigsten musst du dir jetzt nicht mehr so viele Sorgen machen“, fügt er hinzu. „Ich werd' nicht krank werden und ich glaub' nicht, dass es 'nen Schläger in Brooklyn gibt, der sich trauen würde, mir nachzukommen.“

„Ja, genau“, sagt Bucky, aber –

Aber es klingt scheußlich, plötzlich. Er versucht wieder denselben, witzigen Tonfall, dieses leicht übertriebene Necken, aber seine Stimme reißt, bricht, _zersplittert_.

Als er rüber sieht, hat Bucky beide Hände vorm Gesicht. Er zittert. „Bucky?“, sagt Steve beunruhigt. Wo kommt das denn jetzt her? „Gott, Buck, was...“

„Weißt du...“, fängt Bucky an, Stimme gedämpft. Und dann wieder Stille.

„Weiß ich was?“

„Erinnerst du dich an Billy Thompson?“, endet Bucky, seine Gesicht noch immer versteckt, Stimme belegt. Belegt durch _Tränen_ , Gott –

„Klar tu ich das. Wir... Bucky, wir haben erst vor ein paar Tagen davon geredet, mit den Jungs“, sagt Steve. Er ist von unaussprechlicher Angst erfüllt – er kann keinen Sinn darin finden, wo dieser Ausbruch herkommt, aber er denkt an Bucky, wie er auf einem Tisch liegt und Steve anstarrt, als ob Steve ein Fremder ist. „Was ist – du... du erinnerst dich daran, oder?“

Bucky atmet zitternd ein und lässt seine Hände fallen, trocknet sein Gesicht dabei von den Tränen. Er sieht schrecklich aus, sieht _zerstört_ aus. „Ne, ich erinner' mich, ich bin nur... Weißt du noch, wie ich ihn losgeworden bin? Billy Thompson?“

Ein Schauer fährt mit kalten Fingern Steves Rücken hoch. Er erinnert sich an diesen Tag verdammt noch mal sehr genau. Er hat manchmal immer noch Träume von dem Gefühl, wie seine Rippen gebrochen sind, gefangen zwischen Billys Tritten und den kalten, unnachgiebigen Steinen der Kirche. „Das haben wir gemacht, Buck.“ Billy Thompson hatte jedes Kind im Umkreis von drei Blöcken schikaniert, das kleiner war als er. Steve hatte sich einen Plan ausgedacht, um ihn aufzuhalten, um ihn so zu verängstigen, dass er aufhört.

„Ne“, sagt Bucky, leise aber bestimmt. „ _Du_ hast dir 'nen Plan ausgedacht und ich...“ das Wort stockt in Buckys Hals, hoch und erstickt.

Der Plan war gewesen, zu arrangieren, dass eine Nonne Billy dabei erwischt, wie er Steve hinter der Kirche verprügelt. Alle hatten Angst vor den Nonnen. Sie dachten, eine Nonne würde Gottesfurcht in Billy Thompson wecken. Aber Bucky hatte den Plan geändert, ohne Vorwarnung. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass es Billys Vater war, der sie erwischt hat, nicht die Nonne. Es wäre vielleicht lustig gewesen, außer dass Mr. Thompson... Na ja. Da war nichts Lustiges dabei.

„Ich erinner' mich“, sagt Steve. „Ich weiß, ich war echt wütend auf dich zu dem Zeitpunkt, aber... Na ja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Billy hat niemanden je wieder geärgert.“

Bucky lacht bellend auf, es klingt hohl, bitter. Es ist das Schlimmste, was Steve je aus Buckys Mund gehört hat. „Was du nicht verdammt noch mal sagst.“

„Bucky-“

„ _Steve_ “, sagt Bucky dick. „Er ist eine Woche später von der Brooklyn Bridge gesprungen.“

Steve fühlt sich, als ob er 'ne Faust unter die Rippen bekommen hat, als ob er nicht zu Atem kommen kann.

„Hab ich dir nie erzählt, oder. Und du hast nie gefragt.“

Steve versucht, Buckys Namen zu formen, aber diesmal kommt kein Laut raus. Billy Thompson war ein schreckliches Kind, aber er war _sechzehn_ und Steve muss sich plötzlich fragen, was ihm passiert ist, dass er so geworden ist und –

„Du warst noch im Krankenhaus“, sagt Bucky schnell, die Worte kommen jetzt schneller raus. „Ich hatte _so Angst,_ dass Mr. Thompson rausfinden würde, dass wir's geplant hatten. Ich hatte Panik, dass er uns beschuldigen würde, dass er mich verfolgen würde, dich verfolgen würde, also hab ich – hab ich's meinem Pa erzählt und Gott, du hättest den Blick sehen sollen, wie er mich angeguckt hat, Jesus Christus, als ob er – als ob ich ein -“ Bucky würgt wieder und Steve denkt, er wird es nicht bis zum Ende schaffen, aber atmet zitternd ein und macht weiter. „Und er hat es Ma erzählt und die hat es _deiner_ Ma erzählt und deshalb sind wir danach alle nach Vinegar Hill gezogen, so ganz plötzlich. Aber niemand wollte, dass du davon weißt und ich konnte nicht – ich _konnte nicht_ -“

„Bucky“, sagt er sanft. Wie lange hat Bucky das mit sich rumgetragen? Es ist Jahre her – Gott, zehn Jahre oder mehr. „Es war nicht -“

„Nicht, Mann“, stöhnt Bucky. „Sag mir nicht, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Ich wusste, was ich gemacht hab. Mr. Thompson war 'ne Waffe und ich wusste genau, wie ich den Abzug drücken musste. Ich hab nicht gezögert, ich hab nicht mal nachgedacht -“

„Du hättest nicht wissen können, dass Billy -“

„Als ob es das besser macht?“ Bucky legt sich eine Hand übers Gesicht. „Weißt du, was ich gedacht hab, als ich davon gehört hab?“ Seine Stimme klingt leer, schrecklich, wie eine Stimme vom Boden eines Grabs. „Ich dachte _'oh, gut_ '. Wer verdammt denkt so was? Er war ein _Kind_. Wir hätten bei deinem Plan bleiben sollen. Ich hätte nicht – ich hätte nicht-“

Steve kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Er rollt rüber und legt seine Arme um Bucky, zieht ihn näher, hebt sein Kinn und sieht, dass Bucky – Gott, es ist aus irgendeinem Grund verheerend, aber Bucky passt jetzt unter sein Kinn. Er scheint so viel kleiner, seine Arme gegen Steves Brust gedrängt, seine breiten Schultern gebeugt, seine eiskalte Nase gegen Steves Brustbein gedrückt. Er zittert, sein Atem hoch und keuchend als ob er das Asthma bekommen hat, das Steve verloren hat. Gott, er _brabbelt_ , wie ein Kind, als ob er den Verstand verloren hat.

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit an ihn gedacht. Scheiße, ich weiß nicht warum. Ich hab die ganze Zeit an ihn gedacht, während ich auf dem Tisch war – Während die -“

“Bucky--”

„Ich dachte die ganze Zeit _Gott, warum passiert das mit mir?_ und kam bei scheiß Billy Thompson raus.“

„ _Bucky_.“

„Du sagst, du brauchst mich bei dir? Kumpel, ich brauch dich bei mir, Gott. Wenn du nicht bei mir bist... Du hast keine Ahnung, was in mir steckt, was ich – was _aus mir wird,_ Gott, was die aus mir machen, Steve, ich glaube die -“

„ _Hör auf_.“ Es kommt scharf und autoritär aus seinem Mund. Seine Captain-Stimme. „ _Hör auf_.“ Bucky gibt einen kleinen, erstickten Laut von sich und hört auf. Er zittert noch immer, bebt wie ein Hase in der Falle. „Das ist jetzt vorbei“, sagt Steve bestimmt. „Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich hab dich. In Ordnung? Ich hab dich.“

Er drückt fester, hält Bucky nah und irgendwas gibt einfach nach. Irgendwas in Bucky reißt und er sackt zusammen, sein Gesicht enger ins Material von Steves Unterhemd gedrückt. Ein zitternder Atemzug, noch einer. Steve kneift seine Augen zu. Was auch immer gerade passiert ist, welche Welle an Panik auch immer Bucky fast umgeworfen hätte, es lässt jetzt nach.

Er atmet wieder. Es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind in Ordnung.

„Scheiße“, sagt Bucky, nach einem Moment.

„Ausdrucksweise“, murmelt Steve.

Bucky zieht scharf die Luft ein. „Du – du _Arschloch_ “, japst er, empört, und rammt Steve unter die Rippen. Steve kennt allerdings seine Tricks und er hat seine Bauchmuskeln schon angespannt, so dass Buckys Faust nur auf harte Muskeln trifft. „ _Fick dich_.“

Steve drückt ihn nur fester und sagt gelassen „Schhhhh“, als ob er Bucky zu Tode ersticken würde.

„Ich offenbar dir mein scheiß Herz hier, du -“, macht Bucky weiter, seine Stimme gedämpft und er fängt an, sich gegen seinen Griff zu winden. „Du kleiner Arsch!“

„Hmm“, sagt Steve. „Klein?“

Bucky tritt ihn gegen sein Schienbein, tritt ihn nochmal. Es tut irgendwie weh. „Du _riesiger, gewaltiger, gigantischer_ -“

Steve lacht und lässt Bucky los. Bucky schlägt ihm gegen den Brustmuskel, fest genug, um wahrscheinlich 'nen blauen Fleck zu hinterlassen. Der wird verheilen. Es macht Steve nichts aus.

„Arschloch“, sagt Bucky. Seine Stimme ist immer noch belegt, seine Augen rot und sein Gesicht fleckig. Aber irgendwas angespanntes in seinen Schultern hat sich gelöst. Irgendein Damm ist gebrochen und was auch immer an ihm gezehrt hat, hat seinen Griff gelockert, zumindest für den Moment. „ _Arschloch._ “

„Ja, wahrscheinlich schon.“ Steve denkt darüber nach, es gut sein zu lassen, aber er muss... er muss sichergehen. Er greift nach Buckys Schulter und sorgt dafür, dass Bucky ihm in die Augen schaut. Bucky zittert nicht mehr, aber er ist immer noch blass und sieht krank aus. „In Ordnung?“

Bucky schüttelt seine Hand ab und legt sich hin. „Mir geht’s gut. Nur... echt müde. Echt _scheiß_ müde. Tut mir leid.“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf leicht. „Komm schon, entschuldige dich nicht dafür, ist doch nichts“, sagt Steve. „Schlaf ein bisschen. Das ist ein Befehl.“

Bucky salutiert der Decke spöttisch. „Ja Sir, Captain America, Sir.“

  
  


  
  


Steve wacht ein paar Stunden später von einem gequälten, tierischen Geräusch auf. Bucky wimmert durch seine Zähne, auf der Seite zusammengerollt mit seinem Rücken zu Steve. Steve kann Buckys Herz rasen hören. Er kann die Angst an ihm riechen.

Steve legt eine Hand auf Buckys Schulter und das Geräusch hört auf. Bucky zuckt im Ganzen zusammen, von angespanntem Schlaf zu noch angespannterer Wachheit. Er rollt nicht rüber, entspannt sich nicht.

„Du bist in Ordnung, Buck“, sagt Steve leise. „Du kannst wieder schlafen.“ Das tut Bucky nicht, aber er atmet zitternd ein. „Komm schon, Mann. Entspannen Sie sich, Soldat.“

Bucky atmet aus. Er murmelt etwas – wahrscheinlich flucht er, denkt Steve müde. Erst dann entspannt sich Bucky auf dem Kissen. Ein paar Momente später schläft er wieder ein. Sein Atem ist sanft und gleichmäßig und langsam und Steve merkt, mit einem Stich, dass Bucky nicht mehr schnarcht. Wann ist das passiert? Im Ausbildungslager? In der Kaserne? In einem Schützengraben oder Erdloch irgendwo?

Steve liegt für einen Moment da, aber sobald er sicher ist, dass Bucky feste eingeschlafen ist, steht er auf und geht zurück zu den Quartieren der Offiziere – es würde unangenehme Fragen geben, wenn er noch hier wäre, wenn die Sonne aufgeht.

* * *

 

_Was denkst du?_

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM**

_..._

_Ja. Ich finde es geht._

 

* * *

 

Steve sieht Bucky erst nach seinem Treffen in Starks Labor. Bucky sieht besser aus, als ob er vielleicht ein bisschen was von dem Schlaf gekriegt hat, den er so verzweifelt braucht. Steve beobachtet ihn und versucht, Bucky nicht mitkriegen zu lassen, dass er beobachtet wird. Bucky bemerkt es, weil er das natürlich tut.

„Spuck's aus, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky mit warnendem Ton, direkt nach dem Mittagessen. Sie verlassen das Gebäude, gehen zu einem offenen Hinterhof, wo Steve den Schild austesten und sehen kann, was er damit noch machen kann, außer sich gegen Agent Carters Zorn zu verteidigen.

„Es ist nichts, nur.“ Steve schluckt und senkt die Stimme, spricht leise, damit nur Bucky es hören kann. „Wenn du nicht willst. Wenn es zu viel ist...“

Bucky sieht ihn scharf an, warnend. Steve kann die Wut dort sehen und weiß, dass Bucky beleidigt ist. „Sag es verdammt noch mal nicht, Rogers.“

„Du kannst nach Hause gehen“, sagt Steve trotzdem. Er muss es anbieten. „Du _musst_ mir nicht folgen, richtig?“

„Das ist 'ne verdammt dämliche Frage, Rogers“, sagt Bucky und guckt böse. „Gott. Hol' deinen gottverdammten Essteller, Arschloch, jetzt bin ich damit dran, auf dich zu schießen.“

Steve weiß – er weiß auf irgendeiner Ebene, dass er mehr Druck machen sollte. Er weiß, dass Bucky was versteckt und dass irgendwo unter dem bösen Blick und dem Sarkasmus das zitternde, kaputte Wrack einer Peson liegt, schreiend und panisch und von Schuld geplagt. Wenn Steve wirklich der anständige Mensch wäre, für den ihn alle scheinbar halten, würde er Bucky dazu drängen, nach Hause zu gehen. Wenn er wirklich der geniale Taktiker wäre, der großartige Anführer, von dem alle wollen, dass er es ist, würde er es besser wissen, als einen gebrochenen Soldaten in den Kampf zu schicken.

Captain America würde sicherstellen, dass Sergeant Barnes sicher nach Hause kommt, ob es Barnes gefällt oder nicht. Aber Steve Rogers weiß einfach nicht, wie er einen Kampf ohne Bucky an seiner Seite führt.

Bucky holt sich nicht wirklich eine Pistole und schießt auf Steve, aber Steve verbringt den Rest des Tages damit, zu laufen und zu springen und sich hinter den Schild zu ducken, während Bucky ihn anbrüllt, um „deine linke Seite zu decken, Rogers, du bist doch jetzt keine Tänzerin mehr!“

 

* * *

 

Sie haben ein paar Wochen, um zusammen in England zu trainieren, während Stark und das SSR sie ausrüsten. Das verschafft Steve Zeit, um mit den meisten in der Führung der Alliierten wegen seines Teams zu streiten. Philips hat ihnen grünes Licht gegeben, aber Philips ist nicht der einzige befehlshabende Offizier, mit dem Steve sich rumschlagen muss und nicht alle von ihnen sind von der Einheit, die er zusammengestellt hat, begeistert.

Bucky und Dum Dum werden allgemein als in Ordnung angesehen, wie Steve lernt. Steve lernt viele Dinge.

Er erhält Zugriff auf ihre vertraulichen Unterlagen und... Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bucky _untertrieben_ hat, wie viel Training er bekommen hat. Bucky hat mit dem SAS trainiert. Er ist der beste Scharfschütze der Armee. Sein Nahkampf ist beispiellos. Jetzt, wo er seine Akte gelesen hat, kann Steve nicht ganz verstehen, warum er nur ein Sergeant ist. Anscheinend war es der Plan, das 107. mit all den besten und hellsten auszustatten, damit sie gegen Schmidt und seine Erfindungen antreten konnten. (Und sieh nur, wie das gelaufen ist.) Sogar Dum Dum ist nicht der unbeholfene Idiot, als der er manchmal erscheint. Er war früher ein Muskelmann beim Zirkus und es war nicht alles nur Aufführung. Sein Bankdrücken ist fast so gut wie Steves, sein Nahkampf fast so gut wie Buckys.

  
  


  
  


Also ist die Führung der Alliierten damit einverstanden, dass Steve diese zwei behält. Sie sagen, dass sie dem SSR das Kommando über den ganzen Rest des 107. erteilen, um es gegen Hydra einzusetzen, wie sie es für richtig halten. Sie wären sogar damit einverstanden, wenn er Carter in seiner Einsatztruppe hätte, sagen sie.

Steve weiß nicht, was Peggy getan hat, um ihren Respekt zu verdienen – ihre Akte ist die einzige, die sie ihm _nicht_ erlauben zu sehen. Er hätte sie gerne in seinem Team, in der Tat. Er versucht, ihr einen Platz anzubieten, aber sie lehnt ab, sagt „Ich bin von Ihrem _Antrag_ geschmeichelt, Captain, aber ich fürchte, ich bin noch nicht bereit, meine Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben“, was Steve stottern und rot werden und Bucky so heftig lachen lässt, dass er sich einen Moment hinsetzen muss. Peggy lächelt sie beide nur süß an und geht weg, mit schwingenden Hüften.

  
  


  
  


Aber Steve muss um das Recht kämpfen, Gabe, Morita und – in geringerem Ausmaß – sogar Dernier und Falsworth in seinem Team zu behalten. Es gibt eine angespannte Nacht, in der die Jungs im Pub um die Ecke warten, während Steve ein Treffen mit ein paar Generälen hat. Er nimmt Bucky und Peggy als Unterstützung mit. Danach gehen sie zur Bar und die ganze Gruppe sieht hoch, halb erwartungsvoll, halb resigniert.

„He, also ein Schwarzer, ein Japse, ein Franzose, ein Brite, ein Jude, ein Zirkusfreak und ein Idiot gehen in eine Kneipe“, sagt Bucky laut und lässt sich an den Tisch fallen. „Und die Führung der Alliierten sagt: 'Was zur Hölle ist das denn sowieso für 'ne Art von Einheit? Sie können nicht machen, was Sie wollen, wir haben hier Regeln.' Und was meint ihr, was Rogers dazu sagt?“ Bucky klopft Steve auf den Rücken und Steve wird ein bisschen rot, weil er ahnen kann, was jetzt kommt. „Er sagt: 'Bei allem Respekt, General, aber ich bin verdammt noch mal Captain America und Sie können sich alle ins Knie ficken gehen.'“

„Bucky! Das hab ich nicht gesagt“, beschwert sich Steve.

„Nein“, sagt Peggy und kommt von der Bar mit Gläsern voll Whiskey für alle rüber. „Er sagt 'bei allem Respekt, General, ich bin Captain America, aber wenn Ihnen meine Einheit nicht gefällt, bin ich sicher, dass die Briten mich gerne aufnehmen werden. Ich müsste nicht einmal mein Farbkonzept ändern. Sie könnten mich Union Jack nennen.'“

Sie lachen alle, aber es ist eine nervöse Art von Lachen. Steve wird noch roter, denn ja, das ist ziemlich genau das, was er gesagt hat. Er hat sich schikaniert gefühlt und sein Temperament verloren und er hat verdammt Glück, dass die Führung sich entschieden hat, ihn bei Laune zu halten anstatt ihn vors Kriegsgericht zu stellen. „Na ja, wenigstens hat es geklappt. Also bin ich der Idiot oder der Zirkusfreak?“, fragt er Bucky.

Bucky nimmt sich ein Glas und wirft Steve über den Rand einen _Blick_ zu. „Du kannst beides sein, du bist sehr talentiert.“

Steve senkt den Kopf und nimmt sich ein Glas, während die anderen lachen und sich ihre nehmen. Ein Drink, denkt er sich. Er will nicht betrunken werden – er hat ein Beispiel zu setzen. „Auf die Howling Commandos“, sagt Steve.

„Och, ich hasse diesen Namen“, grummelt Dum Dum und hebt sein Glas.

„Du hasst ihn nur, weil du ihn dir nicht ausgedacht hast“, sagt Monty schonungslos.

„Pinkerton ist ein _Idiot_ “, wütet Dugan.

_“Ah, non!”,_ ruft Dernier aus und dann verbringt er die nächste Viertelstunde damit, ihnen beizubringen, wie man _richtig_ anstößt, was so läuft, dass man Augenkontakt hält, Gläser individuell anstößt und seinen Armen niemals erlaubt, sich zu kreuzen. Sonst bringt das wirklich Pech, offensichtlich. Sie halten ihn bei Laune.

Morita und Gabe tauschen beide ein kleines Nicken mit Steve aus, als er sein Glas mit ihnen anstößt. Steve will sich bei ihnen dafür Entschuldigen, dass sie sich überhaupt dankbar  _fühlen_ müssen. Sie sind mehr als qualifiziert für sein Team – es ist  _beschämend_ , dass Steve kämpfen muss, um sie zu behalten. Dugan und Monty und Dernier klopfen alle Sprüche, obwohl Derniers zu schnell ist, als dass Steve ihn verstehen könnte. Gabe lacht allerdings.

Und Peggy... Peggy hält seinem Blick stand, von dem Moment an, als ihre Gläser aneinander schlagen, bis zu dem Moment, als sie ihre roten Lippen an den Rand des Tumblers legt. Sie wird nicht rot. Er schon.

Buckys Augen lachen ihn an, als sie locker mit ihren Gläsern anstoßen und ihre Drinks dann austrinken. Er grinst.

Steve hat jetzt ein  _Team_ , denkt er euphorisch. Er fühlt sich in diesem Moment so, als ob er absolut  _alles_ erreichen kann.

###    
  


 

 


	4. Shadowboxing in the Dark

 

## 4

 _Used to ramble through the park_  
**Shadowboxing in the dark**  
_Then you came and caused a spark_  
_That's a four-alarm fire now_

  * _I’m Beginning to See The Light von Duke Ellington, Don George, Johnny Hodges, und Harry James, 1944._




 

Mrs. Barnes' Antwort kommt an, während sie noch in England sind, noch trainieren. Steve öffnet seine mit etwas Beklemmung, erwartet halb, dass der Brief nur aus Fluchen besteht. Würden die Zensoren das durchlassen? Zensieren sie auch eingehende Briefe, so wie ausgehende Post?

 

 

> Steven Grant Rogers,

> na ja. Ich denke nicht, dass ich auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was ich sagen will, zu Papier bringen sollte. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du die Lücken füllst.

> Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Was wenn du gestorben wärst? Was hätten wir ohne dich gemacht?

> Und _Captain America?_ Oh Steven. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, ich könnte spucken. Ich bin so sauer auf dich, ich könnte schreien. Was würde deine Mutter mir denn sagen? Ich hab versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, als ob du mein eigenes Kind wärst und dann bist du –

> Ich muss einen Spaziergang machen.

> So nun. Ich bin immer noch verdammt sauer auf dich, Steven Grant. Aber.

> Danke, dass du meinen Sohn aus diesem Ort gerettet hast. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen als das und ich kann es nicht genug sagen. Danke, danke, danke. Aber du bist _auch_ mein Sohn, du _Idiot_.

> Weißt du, ich sehe dich als mein eigenes Kind. Das tun wir alle hier. Jetzt seid ihr beide da drüben und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit leben soll, aber ich weiß, dass das alles ist, was du immer wolltest. Also schätze ich, dass ich lernen werde, irgendwie damit zu leben.

> Du bist einer von uns, Steven Rogers. Und hör zu – Es gibt nur eine absolut bindende Regel im Haus der Barnes' und das ist diese:

> _ Beschützt euch gegenseitig. _ _Ich will euch_ __ beide wieder zuhause _ _ _sehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Wenn du da draußen stirbst, werde ich dich zurückbringen und_ __ nochmal ganz neu umbringen. _ _

> Pa, Becca, Jeanie, Susan, and Baby JB senden alle Liebe, Dank und Schläge auf diesen deinen dicken Schädel. Du hast uns verdammt noch mal erschreckt.

> Deine,

> Ma

> PS: Schreib mir. Und lüg' mich nicht mehr an, Steven Grant. Du sagst mir, wie es dir geht. Sag mir, wie es ihm geht. Sag mir, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid. Oder, wenn du das nicht kannst, sag mir, dass ihr vorsichtig seid. Sag mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und lüg' mich nicht an.

 

Als Steve Bucky ein paar Minuten später unten in der Kantine trifft, hält Bucky seinen eigenen Brief vor sich. Er hebt ihn zum salutieren. „Und wie geht’s dir, _Steven Grant_?“, sagt er beim Anblick von Steves Gesicht.

„Fühl mich verdammt schuldig. Ich nehm' an, du bist heute _James Buchanan_?“

Bucky schwenkt den Brief wieder. „Von ganz am Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende. Ich wünsch' mir fast, die Zensoren würden sie einfach fluchen lassen. Ich glaub, ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn sie mich einfach 'nen Flachwichser nennen würde.“

„Sie würde dich niemals Flachwichser nennen.“

„Nein, sie nennt mich _James Buchanan_ und das ist _schlimmer_.“ Bucky seufzt schwer auf und faltet den Brief weg in seine Jackentasche. „Komm, wir haben 'n Treffen mit Carter, oder?“

 

* * *

 

Trotz des holprigen Anfangs stellt sich heraus, dass Bucky und Peggy sich richtig gut verstehen. Peggy ist auf viele Weisen wie Steve, aber sie und Bucky denken auf dieselbe Art und sie haben viel gemeinsam. Sie haben beide SAS Training bekommen. Sie waren beide hinter feindlichen Linien. Sie sind beide aus feindlicher Gefangennahme entkommen. Und sie haben beide etwas in Steve gesehen, bevor er Captain America war.

Um ehrlich zu sein: Steve macht sich vor Angst vor den beiden fast in die Hose.

Steve kommt immer wieder in Räume im SSR Flügel von Churchills Bunker, nur um die beiden dabei zu finden, wie sie ihre dunklen Köpfe über Akten oder Karten oder Kopien zusammenstecken. Sie lächeln ihn an, jedes Mal. Das hört nie damit auf, bei Steve einen kleinen Herzinfarkt auszulösen.

Einmal, und nur einmal, kriegt Steve es hin, den beiden beim Reden zuzuhören. Er kommt den Flur runter und die geschlossene Tür hält seinen gruseligen Sinnen nicht Stand. Er bewegt sich nicht und hört zu. Es ist Peggys Stimme.

„–Anlagen mit diesem Entwurf – dieser Teil da ist, um Nichtkombattanten unterzubringen. Die Familien der Wissenschaftler, so was eben.“

„Und das liegt gut im Explosionsumkreis der Selbstzerstörung“, merkt Bucky an, resigniert, aber er klingt auch nicht überrascht.

„Ja. Sie hassen es so, Zeugen zu hinterlassen.“ Peggys Stimme macht ihren Ekel deutlich. „Und das ist _ihr_ Kriegsverbrechen, nicht _unseres_ , aber trotzdem. Mehr Ärger als es wert ist, Steve da rein zu schicken.“

„Ist als ob Sie meine Gedanken lesen.“

„Klingt unangenehm.“

Bucky lacht. „Carter, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung.“

Peggy macht ein Geräusch, das klingt wie _benehmen Sie sich_. Steve ist plötzlich auf verwirrende, rätselhafte Art eifersüchtig. _Auf_ sie beide und _wegen_ ihnen beiden, gleichzeitig. Es ist irgendwie überwältigend. „Nun, ich kann einen Weg einzeichnen, durch den Sie zwischen Wachwechseln rein und raus kämen, bevor Steve merkt, dass Sie weg waren, aber -“

„Aber damit fordern wir nur noch mehr Ärger heraus, den wir nicht brauchen können.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn, aber es wird ihm klar: Sie reden darüber, wie Bucky sich wegschleichen könnte, während Steve abgelenkt ist, die Selbstzerstörung auslösen und dann zurückkommen könnte, bevor Steve auch nur merkt, dass er weg war. Eine Selbstzerstörung, die Nichtkombattanten umbringen könnte. Er fühlt ein kleines Schwirren von Schock, dass sie auch nur daran denken würden, so hinter seinem Rücken vorzugehen. Auch wenn sie es so schnell wieder verwerfen, wie es ihnen eingefallen ist, fühlt er sich trotzdem... unsicher.

„Jetzt ist es, als ob Sie meine Gedanken lesen“, sagt Peggy und da ist etwas in ihrer Stimme – als ob sie vielleicht Bucky getestet hat. „Wir können ihn nicht hinter feindlichen Linien an die Decke gehen lassen und außerdem werde ich nicht von Ihnen verlangen, dass Sie irgendwas machen, das sein Vertrauen in Sie untergraben würde. Also. Werden Sie in der Lage sein, ihn zu überreden, zurückzubleiben, wenn Sie müssen?“

„Ja, er ist nicht so dumm wie er aussieht.“ Bucky lacht. Er klingt zufrieden, als ob er vielleicht auch Peggy getestet hat. Und sie hat bestanden. „Ich weiß, das heißt nicht viel, aber...“

Peggy summt so, dass es amüsiert klingt. „Nun ja. Reden wir über die Wachwechsel...“

Steve öffnet die Tür. Sie lehnen sich über den Tisch, aber sie sehen hoch als er näherkommt. Peggy hat ihre Uniform an und richtet sich auf, als Steve reinkommt, aber Bucky lächelt ihn nur frech an. Er hat nicht die ganze Uniform an – er macht sich normalerweise nicht die Mühe damit heutzutage. Seine Hundemarken hängen aus der Vorderseite seines Hemds. Peggy ist makellos, rote Lippen und dunkle Augen und eine Herausforderung darin, wie sie ihre Schultern hält.

„Steven“, sagt Peggy, ruhig und schamlos. „Wie lange hast du uns schon belauscht?“

„Lang genug“, sagt Steve. Er ist nicht... wütend, nicht richtig. Aber er fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei, gehandhabt zu werden. „Dachte, ich wäre der Mann mit 'nem Plan“, sagt er ihnen.

Bucky grinst nur. „Ja und sie ist das Mädel mit Plan B.“

„Wir stellen Alternativen für dich zusammen“, sagt Peggy. „Captain America ist praktisch bei Schock und Ehrfurcht, aber wenn man bedenkt, wo wir euch hinschicken, wie weit ihr hinter feindlichen Linien sein werdet, wird es Missionen geben, die nicht für deine Kompetenzbereich geeignet sind.“ Sie ist ruhig und ihre Stimme ist vernünftig und unnachgiebig wie Stahl. „Deshalb hast du ein Team.“

„Ich bin ein Supersoldat“, sagt Steve. „Für welche Art von Mission bin ich heutzutage _nicht_ geeignet?“

„Du bist unser _einziger_ Supersoldat“, korrigiert Peggy. „Und du bist _Captain America_. Wir brauchen wirklich keine Fotos vom Sternbanner-Mann, wie er einen Soldaten durch den Rücken ersticht oder einen unbewaffneten Gefangenen verhört oder...“ sie deutet auf die Pläne vor ihnen. „... potenziell eine Explosion auslöst, die Nichtkombattanten umbringen könnte. Das passt nicht zu deinem Image, Liebling.“

Steve guckt finster. Er ist das Kostüm nicht losgeworden, damit sie ihn weiter wie 'ne Tänzerin behandeln können. „Wenn es gemacht werden muss, kann ich es machen“, sagt er. „Ich kann mir die Hände schmutzig machen.“

Bucky lächelt ihn auf irgendwie träge Art an. „Die Sache ist... das musst du gar nicht.“

Steve fühlt _das_ als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen würde und Buckys Gesichtsausdruck nach ist es klar, dass es das sollte. Steve guckt finster. „Also was, _du_ wirst es für mich machen?“, sagt er.

Bucky grinst nur breiter. Es ist die Art von Grinsen, die ein Hai im Spiegel sehen würde: nur Zähne und tote Augen. Da ist eine Härte – nur eine Spur vom Blick dieses zornigen Engels. Aber gleichzeitig weiß Steve – Bucky wurde schlecht, als er einberufen wurde, er hat in der Nacht, bevor er ausgeschifft ist, _geweint_. Steve sollte hassen, was der Krieg seinem Freund angetan hat, aber...

So einfach ist es nicht. Nichts ist das, nicht mehr. Bucky ist nicht mehr nur Bucky. Vielleicht war er das nie. Schließlich war Buckys linker Haken schon immer ein Ding der Schönheit für Steve.

„Das werden wir alle.“ Peggy lächelt – und es ist dasselbe Haifisch-Lächeln, das Bucky auch hat, aber ohne Zähne. Stattdessen besteht es nur aus roten Lippen und funkelnden dunklen Augen.

Steve schluckt, sein Mund plötzlich trocken. Sind sind _furchteinflößend._ Sie sind die zwei furchteinflößendsten Menschen, die er je getroffen hat, und das sollte seinen Bauch wahrscheinlich nicht mit Schmetterlingen füllen, aber...

Na ja. Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach.

 

* * *

 

Bucky versteht sich auch mit Stark ein bisschen zu gut. Es fängt an, als Steve die beiden im Labor findet, wo sie praktisch über einem zerlegten Heckenschützengewehr girren.

„Ich hab bei ihr 'nen Regelungsbereich eingebaut“, sagt Stark gerade. „Einen guten, nicht wie der Scheiß, den du bei deiner Garand hattest. Und ich kann ihn etwas stabilisieren, aber der Rückstoß wird 'n Miststück sein, egal was ich optimiere. So baut Johnson die halt.“

„Damit kann ich arbeiten“, sagt Bucky. „Zeig mir, was du gemacht hast.“

„Ist ziemlich technisch, ich kann –“

„Zeig es mir einfach, Stark“, sagt Bucky, ein Lachen in den Augen. „Ich werd' bei ihr Instandhaltung vor Ort vornehmen, ich will nicht jedes mal heulend zu dir kriechen, wenn sie anfängt, nach links zu ziehen.“

Stark muss irgendwie zweimal hinsehen. Es ist ein bisschen zum Totlachen. Aber dann kriecht ein langsames Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er zeigt mit dem Finger. „Barnes. Ich hab deine Akte gelesen, oder nicht? Du hast 'nen Großteil von 'nem Ingenieursabschluss.“

Bucky grinst.

Steve flieht.

 

 

Bald schon stellen Bucky und Stark schicke Sprengstoffe für Dernier her, entwerfen eine neue Art von Radio für Gabe und Morita und finden einen Weg, um Steves dämliche Kleidung mit Rüstung auszustatten.

Wenn sie an Autos, Flugzeugen und Radios arbeiten, ist Morita normalerweise auch dabei. Morita ist ein anständiger Feldsanitäter, aber das ist nicht das, wofür er ausgebildet wurde. Er hat Reparaturen vorgenommen, sagt er. „Meistens bei den Transport- und Kommunikationsmitteln der Kompanie, aber dann wurde unser Sanitäter getroffen, also hab ich damit weitergemacht, auch Leute zu reparieren.“ Er sagt es, als ob es leicht war, als ob jeder das tun könnte. Als ob er selber kein Genie wäre.

Wenn sie allerdings an Gewehren arbeiten, sind es nur Howard und Bucky und sie kommen immer zurück zum Johnson M1941. Bucky übt damit, weil es, egal wie sehr Stark es anpasst und ändert, trotzdem jedes Mal ein bisschen anders schießen wird. Damit zu schießen ist zum Teil Kunst, aber größtenteils Mathe und Sorgfalt und ständige Instandhaltung. Bucky verbringt Stunden mit dem in Teile zerlegten Gewehr auf einem Putzlappen. Dum Dum macht Witze darüber, wie er mit seinem Johnson spielt, aber am Ende ist der Spitzname, der hängen bleibt, derjenige, den Monty sich ausdenkt.

„Wo ist Barnes?“, fragt Morita eines Tages, als sie grade was trinken gehen wollen.

„Bei der Frau Gattin“, antwortet Monty sofot und von da an sind es Barnes und Frau Johnson.

„Sie ist 'n echt elegantes Mädel“, sagt Bucky. „Kann sie nicht einfach vernachlässigen, nur damit ich mit euch Deppen was trinken gehen kann. Ich will doch bei Frau Johnson nicht in Ungnade fallen.“

„Fickt euch alle, mein Witz war lustiger!“, beharrt Dum Dum.

 

* * *

 

„Das ist mehr als nur 'ne verherrlichte Radkappe, weißt du“, erklärt Howard. Sie sind wieder im Labor. Howard zeigt Steve die neue Uniform und den neuen Anstrich des Schilds. „Vibranium ist... na ja, wir wissen nicht, wie es funktioniert, um ehrlich zu sein, aber es lässt die Vibrationen nicht einfach magisch verschwinden.“ Er sieht darüber tatsächlich ein bisschen wütend aus. „Nur weil wir's nicht ganz verstehen, macht es das noch nicht zu Magie, heißt das nicht, dass wir es nicht _etwas_ verstehen“, murmelt er finster.

„Stark?“, fordert Steve auf.

Howard schüttelt den Kopf. „Richtig. Also, es überträgt die kinetische Energie auf eine Art, die fast ausrichtbar ist. Also...“

Howard hebt den Schild auf und legt ihn auf den Tisch. „Wir hatten nicht genug Vibranium für den ganzen Schild, also ist das eine Legierung. Streng geheimes Zeug, aber... Jeder Ring vom Schild ist etwas anders geschmiedet und wird Vibrationen auf etwas andere Art umleiten“, sagt er, fährt mit seinen Finger die Ringe des Schilds in verschiedene Richtungen nach. „Wenn du 'ne Kugel rechtwinklig einfängst -“

„Wie bei Agent Carter“, meldet Bucky sich aus der Ecke von Starks Labor zu Wort. Er hat eine Schutzbrille an und er sieht nicht von seiner Arbeit hoch, aber Steve kann ihn grinsen hören.

Steve seufzt, entnervt.

„Ja, wie bei Agent Carter, die Kugeln fallen einfach runter, ihre ganze kinetische Energie absorbiert. Und du kannst drauf wetten, dass sie damit im Hinterkopf gezielt hat, weil... na ja. Sie ist nicht so dämlich wie du, Kumpel.“

„Das heißt nicht viel“, betont Bucky. Es sieht so aus, als ob er an einem winzigen Radio arbeitet, Drähte an die richtige Stelle einlötet.

„Danke“, sagt Steve gedehnt.

„Aber“, sagt Howard, „so sehr ich es hasse, es zuzugeben, ist er nicht perfekt. Ich _wollte_ ihn komplett vibrationsabsorbierend machen, als Ersatz für 'nen Fallschirm, weißt du? Dafür hatte ich ihn entworfen. Theoretisch solltest du in der Lage sein, damit aus 'nem Flugzeug zu fallen und, ohne irgendeinen von deinen matschigen menschlichen Teilen zu breche, darauf zu landen.“

„Sollte?“, sagt Steve.

„Praktisch ist das Zeug verdammt heikel, also wenn du ihn im falschen Winkel triffst, wird er aufspringen, was nicht das ist, was du von 'nem Landegerät willst. Du musst wissen, wie man das Ding hält. Den Winkel berechnen – sogar ich konnte das nicht rausfinden. Wenn du nicht richtig angespannt bist, oder der Winkel falsch ist, wirst du rückwärts geworfen werden. Und wenn 'ne Kugel ihn im falschen Winkel trifft, oder zu fest, wird sie abprallen.“

Steve sieht hoch. Er sieht rüber zu Bucky. Bucky sieht hoch, Augenbrauen über der Schutzbrille hochgezogen.

„Stark“, sagt Steve langsam. „Kugeln, die abprallen... Das ist das Gegenteil eines Problems.“

„Der Essteller heißt, dass er keine Maschinenpistole tragen kann“, sagt Bucky. „Zumindest nicht ohne die Hälfte von uns aus Versehen zu erschießen. Aber wenn er Kugeln zurück umleiten kann...“

„Dann brauch ich keine Maschinenpistole. Was soll's, ich brauch keine _Munition_.“

„Du machst nicht ohne Munition bei 'ner Schießerei mit, du Irrer“, murmelt Bucky, sieht wieder runter auf das Radio. Es sieht aus wie eines dieser Feldfunkgeräte, aber es wurde ganz klar umgestaltet und umgearbeitet.

„Und wenn der Schild _aufspringt_ “, sagt Steve, bereits nachdenklich. Er sieht im Labor umher, die stabilen Zementwände und Metallverstärkungen. Er denkt über Winkel nach, darüber wie Monty ihm beigebracht hat, Billard zu spielen. Und wie schnell er es gelernt hat. Er greift nach dem Schild. „Darf ich?“

Howard zuckt die Schultern. „Klar, nur -“

Steve wirft den Schild quer durchs Labor wie einen Diskus. Bucky schreit, als er über seinem Kopf gegen die Wand kracht. Howard wirft sich auf den Boden und schreit, als der Querschläger ihn von der Wand über seinem Kopf abprallen lässt. Steve fängt ihn, dann schreit er kurz auf und lässt ihn fallen, hält sich die Hand vor seiner Brust, während der Schild mit einem hallenden _wang_ - _wang_ - _wang_ runter rasselt.

„- zu?“, beendet Howard, eine halbe Oktave höher als vorher.

Sie sehen sich gegenseitig still an. Howard vom Boden hoch starrend, als ob Steve ein Wahnsinniger wäre und Bucky von der Werkbank aus mit finsterem Blick, mit einem _was zur Hölle, Steve?_ Gesichtsausdruck, den Steve nur zu gut kennt.

„Du... bist da vielleicht auf 'ner heißen Spur“, sagt Howard, liegt noch immer auf dem Boden. „Lass mich das aufschreiben, ich muss ein paar Tests durchführen, den Widerhall erfassen--“

„Hast du dir grade die Hand gebrochen?“, sagt Bucky empört. Er schiebt sich die Schutzbrille hoch in die Haare, damit er ungehindert böse gucken kann.

Steve antwortet nicht, aber verlagert sein Gewicht ungemütlich von einem Bein auf das andere, seine Hand noch immer vor die Brust gehalten.

„Geh zum Arzt!“, befiehlt Bucky.

Steve gehorcht.

 

 

Steves gruselige Heilungsfähigkeiten bedeuten, dass es nur ein paar Stunden dauert, bis die kleinen Frakturen in seiner Hand anfangen, sich zu richten. Am dritten Tag ist es so, als ob seine Hand niemals überhaupt gebrochen war.

Steve ist begeistert, aber auch ein bisschen beunruhigt.

 

* * *

 

Sie bekommen endlich ihren Marschbefehl: sie brechen im Januar auf.

Bucky sieht gut erholt aus – das ganze Team tut das. Sie bewegen sich wie eine Einheit und Steve kann den Schild werfen, ihn von zwei Wänden abspringen lassen und ihn fangen, ohne sich irgendwelche Finger zu brechen.

Steve besorgt Weihnachtsgeschenke für jeden in seinem Team: aufmerksame, praktische Dinge, größtenteils. Steve überredet Stark, Dum Dums Melone kugelsicher zu machen. Morita bekommt eine Kombination aus Medizin- und Reparaturkasten, damit er nicht in seiner Tasche herumkramen muss, wann immer ihr Transportmittel zusammenbricht, oder jemand mit 'nem Messer gestochen wird.

Monty bekommt ein schön graviertes Zigarettenetui und ein Feuerzeug, von dem Stark garantiert, dass es nie versagen wird. Dernier bekommt echten französischen Wein, tatsächlich aus Frankreich geschmuggelt. Er teilt ihn nicht. Steve bettelt, borgt und stiehlt, um Gabe einen Anruf nach Hause zu schenken. Eine Stunde lang spricht Gabe auf Cajun-Französisch mit seiner Liebsten, von der niemand bemerkt hat, dass er sie hat und seine Augen schimmern die ganze Zeit mit Tränen.

Peggy bekommt ein Paar Schlagringe, speziell für ihre kleinen Hände angefertigt. Sie sind gerade rechtzeitig fertig, um sie ihr zu präsentieren, bevor sie für ihre eigene Mission verschwindet. Es fühlt sich schrecklich vertraut an, jemanden, der ihm wichtig ist, dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich ohne ihn in Gefahr begibt. Aber durch den Glanz in ihren Augen, als sie den Schlagring über ihre Finger anlegt, tun ihm die Nazis fast leid.

Und für Bucky? Ein echt schöner Wollmantel, der bis ganz hoch zugeknöpft werden kann. Peggy versichert Steve, dass die Engländer wissen, wie man Wollmäntel macht, die die Kälte richtig abhalten. Er kostet ein Vermögen und dann kostet es Steve etwas von seinem Stolz, um bei Stark betteln zu gehen.

Stark starrt ihn an, als Steve versucht zu erklären, was er will. Mach ihn wärmer. _Mach ihn kugelsicher, wenn du kannst_. Stark sieht ein bisschen verwirrt von seiner Bitte aus, so wie von allen anderen Bitten auch. „Es hat doch jeder schon Rüstung“, betont Howard. „Und Winterausrüstung.“

Steve reibt sich den Nacken. „Hör zu. Bucky und ich sind schon seit Jahren Kumpel, ich kenn' ihn. Er ist eitel wie ein Pfau -“ _Wenn er richtig im Kopf ist_ , denkt Steve mit einem Stich. Bucky hat erst vor ein paar Tagen wieder damit angefangen, seine Haare zu gelen. Hat erst wieder damit angefangen, seine Uniform richtig zu tragen, als ihn jemand deswegen angemacht hat. „-- und wenn die Rüstung nicht zu dem Look passt, hinter dem er her ist, wird er das einfach überspringen. Er würde mich dafür umbringen, das zu sagen, aber...“ er seufzt. „Dum Dum sieht wie ein Panzer aus, wenn er die Rüstung anhat und Gabe und Morita ist es egal, aber Bucky sieht dadurch aus wie ein kleines Kind – er schwimmt darin. Also... kannst du Rüstung in den Mantel einarbeiten oder nicht?“

„Ich mach' es, kein Problem“, stimmt Howard freundlich zu.

„Danke“, sagt Steve und dann, ohne ein Wort, zieht er eine kleine Schachtel hervor, etwa in der Größe eines Hot Dogs und hält sie Howard hin.

Howard starrt sie an.

„Ich hätte es mir für Weihnachten aufgehoben, aber ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer schon vorher drauf kommt und rauskriegt, dass Captain America auf Londons Schwarzmarkt Vorräte gekauft hat.“ Steve hält die Schachtel wieder hin.

Howard, mittlerweile sehr interessiert, nimmt sie, als ob sie vielleicht explodieren würde und öffnet sie. „Heilige Scheiße“, sagt er. „ _Heilige verdammte Scheiße_.“

Steve grinst. Howard war der Schwierigste, um ein Geschenk für ihn zu finden. Was kauft man jemandem, der alles hat? „Gefällt's dir?“

„Wo hast du an diesem geschmacklosen Schreckensort denn 'ne Cannoli her?“, fragt Howard, die Augen rund wie Untertassen.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Schwarzmarkt. Ich dachte, du vermisst New York genau so sehr wie ich und du scheinst mir wie 'n Kerl mit süßem Zahn.“

Stark starrt ihn an.

„Was?“, sagt Steve.

„Wie machst du das?“, fragt Stark, als ob es eine echte Frage und kein kompletter Gedankensprung wäre.

„Was machen?“

„Ich mein'...“ Stark schwenkt eine Hand, sieht noch immer perplex aus. „Du... _kümmerst_ dich so viel. Um... Leute. Wie hast du Zeit dafür? Wie hast du die _Energie_? Ist das so 'ne Serum-Sache?“

„Das ist keine Serum-Sache“, sagt Steve. „Das ist nicht _schwer_ , Howard. Das nennt man _Empathie_.“

Howard kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. Er sieht verwirrt aus. Es ist ein komischer Anblick auf seinem Gesicht. „In Ordnung“, sagt er. „Was auch immer du sagst, Kumpel. Ich statte deinen schicken Mantel aus bevor ihr ausschwärmt. Und dann schulde ich dir trotzdem noch was für die Cannoli.“

 

 

Am Ende macht Howard genau das, worum ihn Steve gebeten hat, und noch mehr. Er macht einen Flicken von einem von Steves kleinen Flügeln am Helm und näht ihn auf die linke Schulter. Er macht es _selbst_ , per Hand, was ein ganz schöner Anblick ist. Steve erkennt die Stiche von jemanden, der es gewöhnt ist, Kleidung haltbar zu machen, eigene Socken zu stopfen, für sich selbst zu schneidern. Steve fragt sich, wo genau Howard Stark herkommt, aber Howard bügelt ihn nur ab, winkt ihn weg. _Geh schon, mach dass du hier rauskommst!_ mit dieser umfassenden Stimme eines Schaustellers, fast so dick aufgetragen wie Steves Bühnenstimme.

 

 

Steve gibt Bucky den Mantel mit einer leicht peinlich berührten Miene. Bucky grinst und ärgert ihn deswegen bis zur Hölle, natürlich, aber das ist es wert. Auf dem Flug rüber, im grollenden, kalten Bauch eines von Starks schicken, neumodischen „verdeckten“ Flugzeugen, zieht Bucky den Mantel an. Er stellt den Kragen hoch, steckt seine Hände in die Taschen und lächelt auf eine Art, von der Steve weiß, dass sie heißt, dass er zufrieden ist.

Und er sieht verdammt gut aus in diesem Mantel.

 

* * *

 

Die erste Hydra Anlage, die sie erreichen, ist weit hinter feindlichen Linien. Es ist ein viertägiger Marsch von der Abwurfzone aus, durch Gebirge und Wälder, sie weichen Patrouillen aus und umgehen besetzte Städte. Und, natürlich, Zelten. Der Marsch von Kreischberg zurück war anders gewesen: Steve stand unter Adrenalin und er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu schlafen. Jetzt allerdings hat er Zeit, um die Erfahrung richtig zu genießen, weg von heißem Wasser, Matratzen und Imbissen zu sein.

„Kannst du glauben, dass wir früher davon geträumt haben, Zelten zu gehen?“, murmelt Bucky eines Nachts, als sie beide in ihren Schlafsäcken liegen und wegen der Seltsamen Geräusche Draußen und der Noch Seltsameren Stille und auch wegen Dieser Scheiß Wurzel Im Rücken nicht schlafen können.

„Was zur Hölle hat nicht mit uns gestimmt?“, zischt Steve zurück. „Wenn wir's hier raus schaffen, werd' ich nie wieder länger irgendwo draußen bleiben, als ich bis nach Midtown brauch'. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du willst zum Grand Canyon, aber Kumpel -“

„Haben die Hotels beim Grand Canyon? Die müssen doch Hotels beim Grand Canyon haben. Wir bleiben in 'nem Hotel. Federmatratzen oder 'ne scheiß Pleite, mein Freund.“

„ _Abgemacht_.“

 

 

Am nächsten Tag kommen sie am Treffpunkt an: ein Feld mitten im Waldgebiet. Es ist Morgengrauen und Nebel bedeckt das Gras um sie herum, schwaches graues Licht nach unten gesiebt. Es wäre wunderschön, aber sie können das ferne Prasseln eines Kampfs hören; eine Stadt in der Nähe wird bombardiert. Nicht die Alliierten – das hier sind innere Machtkämpfe. Den spärlichen Informationen zufolge sind sie mitten in dem düsteren Gebiet, wo Hitler und Schmidt um die Vorherrschaft ringen. Keiner der Egomanen ist dazu bereit, irgendwas außer Propaganda darüber zu teilen, wie es ihrer Seite ergeht.

Steve kundschaftet das Gebiet persönlich aus, dann winkt er den Rest seines Teams weiter. Sie legen dort am Rand der Wiese ein temporäres Lager an und warten darauf, dass das andere Team ankommt.

Sie haben grade ihre schrecklichen C-Rationen an Kaffee fertig, als ein Pfeifen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Peggy kommt durch den Nebel marschiert wie eine rachsüchtige Göttin, gefolgt von einem ganz in schwarz gekleideten Team, mit dem SSR Flügel auf ihren Schultern. Sie trägt eine Kampfhose, schwarz wie der Rest ihres Teams, und eine eng geschnürte schwarze Jacke. Sie trägt ein Gewehr und ihre Haare sind zurückgesteckt, ihre Lippen – heute nicht rot – sind für den Pfiff gespitzt, der Steves Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat.

 _Hat sie das gemeint, als sie gesagt hat, sie will ihre Unabhängigkeit nicht aufgeben?_ fragt sich Steve.

„Peggy“, sagt er, als sie nah genug ist. Sie sieht ihn mit zugekniffenen Augen an. „Ich meine. Agent Carter.“

„Captain“, sagt sie. „Schön, Sie zu sehen. Und den Rest von Ihnen. Haben Sie unsere Umgebung gesichert?“, fragt sie, als ob sie fragen würde, ob sie Tee gekocht hätten.

„Natürlich, Ma'am.“

„Gut. Ist das Kaffee?“

„Was man als solchen bezeichnen kann“, sagt Bucky, der schon eine Tasse für sie einschenkt. „Was haben Sie für uns?“

Sie nimmt ihm die Blechtasse aus der Hand und lächelt verschlagen darüber. „Ein bisschen Spaß für uns alle.“

 

 

Das Ziel ist ein Hydra Lager- und Transportdepot – ein ziemlich schwaches Ziel, größtenteils leer zwischen geplanten Ankünften. Hydra ist damit beschäftigt, Nazis zwei Städte weiter zu bekämpfen und das Lager wird nur leicht bewacht. Der Plan ist, dass Steves Gruppe durch den Vordereingang einschlägt, mit lodernden Maschinenpistolen, und die Wachen rauslockt, sodass Peggys kleine Splittereinheit rein- und mit den Informationen wieder rauskommen kann. Sobald sie von Peggy grünes Licht bekommen, können sie sich entweder zurückziehen oder weit genug vordringen, um Hydra davon zu überzeugen, die Selbstzerstörung auszulösen.

„Wahl des Gebers, an der Stelle“, sagt Peggy leichthin. Sie beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, während sie es sagt.

 _Ist das ein Test?_ denkt Steve, während er sie anlächelt. „Wir werden sehen, wie die Karten liegen“, sagt er. „Die Entscheidung werde ich treffen, wenn es so weit ist.“

Das leichte Zucken ihres Munds könnte Anerkennung sein. Er denkt, dass es das ist.

 

 

Das Lager sieht aus wie eine große Scheune, eingelassen in idyllische Landschaft. Sie planen ihren Angriff für diese Nacht, kurz vor Mitternacht. Peggys Team wird so lange brauchen, um ihre Position zu beziehen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, bereit um durch den Rückeingang zu kommen, sobald Steves Team die Wachen rausgelockt hat.

Steve und die Commandos sind schon auf Position, kurz hinter einer Anhöhe, außer Sichtweite von der regulären Patrouille, auf der anderen Seite eines niedrigen kleinen Hügels und sie warten. Gabe hat das Funkgerät, das Stark extra für ihn gemacht hat: es ist wirklich nur ein frisiertes SCR-536, eine echt schnelle Arbeit von Starks Seite aus, mit der halben Verdrahtung sichtbar und dem Stark Industries Logo mit Wachsmalstift auf die Seite skizziert. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein kleines Kilroy Gesicht gemalt, mit der Beschriftung BUCKY WAR HIER.

Steve schließt die Augen und hört genau hin. Er kann die Wachen hören, wie sie sich durch ihre Patrouillen bewegen, ein stetiges Marschieren, das Geräusch von jemandem, der sich eine Zigarette anzündet. Eine Eule ruft. Das Bellen eines Fuchses. Der Kampf hat sich weiter entfernt – sogar Steve kann das seltsame, ferne _fwamp fwamp_ der blauen Hydrawaffen nicht mehr hören.

Aus Gabes Radio kommt ein leises Zwitschern, fast zu leise um es zu hören. Steve sieht rüber. Gabe hat die Anlage gegen sein Ohr gepresst. Sein Gesicht ist bestimmt. Er nickt Steve zu.

Steve nickt und hält fünf Finger hoch. Gabe sendet fünf Klicks zurück. Fünf Minuten, bis sie sich bewegen. Dann packt er das Funkgerät weg und nimmt sein Gewehr raus. Steve zeigt – Monty, Bucky, er selbst, Dugan und Gabe. Er legt seine Hände vor sich selbst zusammen, fast als ob er betet. _Keilformation_. Er zeigt auf Morita, macht das Zeichen für Folgen. Er zeigt über seinen Kopf hinweg. Haupttor.

Sie warten. Der Wächter ist etwa sechs Meter entfernt, summt leise vor sich hin. Steve kann seine Zigarette riechen. Steve zieht seine Pistole, macht den Schild bereit.

Und dann fängt es an. Sie kommen über die Anhöhe. Steve hebt seine Pistole, um den Wächter zu erschießen, aber Bucky ist zuerst da und der Trottel fällt nach einem schnellen Schuss von Buckys Maschinenpistole und dann bewegen sie sich in Keilformation auf die Tür zu, während Peggys Team aus der anderen Richtung näher kommt.

Steve hebt seinen Schild, die Bewegung vertraut, obwohl er sie noch nie im Kampf genutzt hat. Kugeln prallen vom angemalten Metall ab und er fühlt ihren Aufprall kaum. Er tritt die Vordertür ein, ein Tritt mit seinem Fuß im Stiefel und sie sind drinnen, mit rauchenden Gewehren.

Es ist das erste Mal seit Kreischberg, dass Steve die Chance hat, seine neue Stärke und seinen Schild wirklich auszuprobieren, in einer Situation, wo es darauf ankommt und...

Wow.

Einfach, _oh heiliges Wow_.

Er war zu abgelenkt mit Sorge um Bucky, um es vorher wirklich zu genießen – zu panisch, unter Adrenalin.

Jetzt allerdings fühlt er sich verdammt noch mal unbesiegbar. Er sichtet und schießt und sichtet und schießt. Er sieht eine Lücke, er führt sein Team darauf zu. Er sieht Wächter, die sich von draußen her bewegen, und ruft seinem Team zu, dass sie sich aufteilen sollen – er, Bucky, Monty gehen nach links, um draußen zu räumen, wo das Wachhaus ist. Dernier, Gabe, Dugan und Morita bewegen sich, um die Scheune zu räumen.

Steve bewegt sich schnell, läuft nach draußen, blockiert Kugeln, schießt seine Pistole wieder. Er schwingt seinen Schild und Hydra-Kämpfer lernen fliegen. Sein Körper _tut einfach das, was er verlangt_. Er denkt _ich will dorthin laufen_ und er läuft einfach. Es war eine Sache, das während der USO Tour zu erfahren. Es war eine Sache, das zu erfahren, als sein Kopf ein ständiges Kreischen mit der Sorge um Bucky war. Es war eine Sache, das im Training zu erfahren, aber das hier...

Sein Körper ist eine gut geölte Maschine. Und sein Team ist –

„Wachhaus“, ruft Bucky.

„Ich räum' es“, sagt Steve.

„Wir haben das im Griff“, stimmt Monty zu. „Los.“

Steve springt hoch auf das Wachhaus, geht die Treppe vier Stufen auf einmal hoch. Er springt durch das Fenster mitten in die Wächter, die noch immer mit Radios und Pistolen kraxeln. Einer von ihnen hat nur einen Arm in seiner Jacke. Er sieht rechtzeitig hoch, um den Schild genau ins Gesicht geschlagen zu kriegen. _Überraschung!_

Steve schlägt sie nieder, einer nach dem anderen, unaufhaltsam. Er räumt das Wachhaus im Nu und kommt raus, um Bucky und Monty Rücken an Rücken zu finden, wie sie die Wächter räumen.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Steve Bucky in Aktion sieht – _wirklich, richtig_ in Aktion und er ist ein bisschen überrascht, weil...

Na ja, es ist nicht so, als ob er nicht _wusste_ , dass Bucky gut bei seiner Arbeit ist, aber er weiß auch, dass Bucky nie Soldat sein wollte. Er ist vielleicht der einzige der Howlies, der das weiß, weil alle anderen einfach überhaupt nicht überrascht sind, dass Bucky ein furchterregender Scheißkerl ist.

Er schießt und schießt und scheint nie und nimmer zu verfehlen, egal mit welcher Hand er schießt. Steve sieht Bucky, wie er jemanden mit der rechten Hand erschießt, die Pistole dann in seine linke Hand wirft, sie ohne Zögern hebt und wieder los feuert, alles nur innerhalb von Sekunden. Er macht dieses Gesicht: Kiefer angespannt und nach unten geneigt, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, der Mund gespannt, finster. Steve erinnert sich daran, es am Ende von Gassen zu sehen, und einmal von hinten beleuchtet im Seiteneingang von St. Agnes. Steve denkt, dass Bucky wunderschön ist, wenn er dieses Gesicht macht.

Steve springt übers Geländer, fällt das eine Stockwerk bis zum Boden und findet wortlos seinen Platz zwischen Monty und Bucky. Sie kreisen rechtzeitig zum Eingang des Depots, um Dum Dum, Morita, Gabe und Dernier zu sehen, wie sie sich zurückziehen. Steves kleine Splittergruppe rennt hin, um Unterstützung zu liefern und Steve nutzt seinen Schild, um einen Strahlenwaffenschuss von Gabe abzulenken. Bucky erschießt den Kerl über Steves geduckten Kopf und das Team läuft zurück zum Eingang.

„Gabe?“, sagt Steve.

Gabe hat das Radio am Ohr, aber er schüttelt den Kopf. Kein grünes Licht von Peggy. Sie müssen die Ablenkung aufrecht erhalten.

„Zurückfallen“, sagt Steve zum Team und sie weichen aus der Tür zurück. Wie Hornissen aus einem aufgewühlten Nest, folgen die Wachen ihnen.

Monty stellt Deckfeuer auf und Steve und Bucky halten die Wachen zurück, während der Rest weiter macht.

Bucky ist auf seiner linken Seite, feuert schnelle Schüsse aus seiner Maschinenpistole, Steve deckt sie beide mit seinem Schild. Und es fühlt sich an, als ob Bucky auf eine Art eine Erweiterung seiner selbst ist, die sowohl vertraut als auch fremd ist. Weil Bucky schon immer für ihn da gewesen ist, damit er sich auf ihn stützten konnte, aber jetzt muss er sich nicht abstützen. Trotzdem, das Gefühl von Bucky bei sich, von Bucky, wie er auf kleine, ungesagt Signale reagiert, wie er zu wissen scheint, was Steve tun muss, bevor Steve es tut – das ist alles so vertraut, dass Steve heulen könnte.

Steve wirbelt, sieht Bewegungen auf dem Laufsteg über ihnen und Bucky bewegt sich im selben Moment, zielt, aber es sind –

„Nicht schießen! Adler!“

Steve erstarrt, sieht hoch zur Gestalt auf dem Laufsteg. Es ist Peggy, mit einer einzigen Schliere aus rotem Blut auf ihrer Wange – nicht ihr eigenes, obwohl Steve einen Moment lang zerreißende Panik darüber fühlt.

Steve senkt seinen Schild. Die Stille im Lager hallt, als ob in Erinnerung an das Schussfeuer.

„Du meine Güte, Steven, ihr solltet sie ablenken, nicht alle umbringen“, sagt Peggy mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

Steve sieht sich um und merkt, verspätet, dass der Boden von Leichen übersät ist und es gibt keine Laute davon, dass mehr unterwegs sind. Er legt den Kopf schief, zerrt seinen Helm vom Kopf. Er hört hin – er kann nicht hören, dass irgendwo Deutsch gesprochen wird, kann keine Bewegungen hören, die nicht von leisem gesprochenen Englisch oder Französisch begleitet sind.

Er sieht zu Bucky. Bucky sieht zu ihm zurück. Er senkt sein Gewehr. Sie sehen hoch zu Peggy und zucken unisono mit den Schultern.

„Upps“, sagen sie gleichzeitig.

Peggy rollt nur mit den Augen und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in ihre Richtung, als ob sie lächerlich seien.

 

 

Also sind sie vielleicht effektiver als erwartet, als Team. Dugan muss seine Hände auf den Knien abstützen, er lacht so heftig darüber. Bucky rollte nur mit den Augen und geht, um den Umkreis zu überprüfen, während Steve und Peggy die Auslagerung von allem überwachen, das in Bezug auf Informationen von Hilfe sein könnte.

Darin besteht insofern ein kleiner Problemchen, dass sie, da sie sowieso jeden dort umgebracht haben, das Depot zerstören wirklich hätten sollen, aber sie haben nicht genug Munition dafür mitgebracht. Dernier lässt eine sehr lange Tirade los, um das zu bedauern, aber es gibt eine einfache Lösung.

Wie fast alle Anlagen von Hydra gibt es einen Selbstzerstörer. Und ja, es ist eine verdammt kurze Zündschnur, um sicherzustellen, dass er nur in verzweifelten Moment genutzt wird (genau genommen haben sie verdammt Glück, dass er _nicht_ genutzt wurde.) Aber auch dafür gibt es eine einfache Lösung. Steve befiehlt dem Rest vom Team, in sicherer Entfernung zu warten. Er lässt sein Motorrad auf dem offenen Boden der Halle, als er den Selbstzerstörer auslöst. Er rennt vom Büro runter, springt auf sein Motorrad und schießt damit aus der Tür raus.

Er sieht rechtzeitig über seine Schulter zurück, um zu sehen, wie die Anlage in einem grollenden Feuerball in sich selbst zusammenbricht. Er jagt den Motor vom Motorrad hoch, schießt die dreckige Straße runter, bis er den Rest seines Teams vor sich versammelt sieht, wie sie auf ihn warten und das Feuerwerk beobachten. Er rutscht mit dem Motorrad bis er vor ihnen anhält und nimmt seinen Helm ab.

„Gute Arbeit“, ruft er der ganzen Gruppe zu: die Commandos und Peggys Einsatzgruppe. „Obwohl...“ er sieht zu Peggy, mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Sie können mir nicht sagen, dass das nicht ein bisschen _zu_ einfach war.“

„Mmmh, schon möglich“, räumt Peggy ein. „Schwer zu sagen, mit Sicherheit. Hat sich leicht angefühlt, alles zusammengenommen, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Ihr Team aus sieben Mann, plus meinem Team mit zehn Mann, eine Streitkraft eliminiert hat, die doppelt so groß war wie wir.“

„Die Dame hat irgendwie recht“, murmelt Bucky mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Wann ist er davon zurück gekommen, den Umkreis zu überprüfen?

„So oder so...“ Sie hebt den zusammengerollten Dokumentenordner. „Das Beste, was wir machen können, ist aus den Informationen, die wir gesammelt haben, heraus zu handeln und mit Vorsicht weiter vorzugehen.“

Steve grinst. „Haben Sie also noch eine Mission für uns?“

Bucky seufzt schwer und Steve erinnert sich, was Bucky gesagt hat. _Die Frau. Die wird dich in so viele Schwierigkeiten bringen._

 

* * *

 

Sie schicken Peggy und ihr Team zurück zum Stützpunkt. Die Informationen und Technik, die sie gesammelt haben, ist zu wichtig, um sie zu riskieren. Aber Steve und die Commandos dringen tiefer ins feindliche Gebiet ein, um einer Spur über eine andere Anlage zu folgen. Peggy warnt sie, dass die Informationen nicht sein mögen, was sie denken. Steve weiß das, geistig, aber er kann nicht anders als sich zu fühlen, als ob sie noch besser sind, als sie realisiert haben. Peggys Grinsen legt nahe, dass er recht hat. Dass sie das sind. Peggys Grinsen legt viele Dinge nahe, aber sie kommt nie näher als ein paar Schritte, streckt ihre Hand nie aus, um ihn zu berühren. Aber so wie sie ihn ansieht... es gibt ihm das Gefühl, ein bisschen gejagt zu werden. Auf gute Art und Weise.

Sie salutiert ihm, als sich ihre Wege am Treffpunkt trennen. Bucky stößt ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen und grinst ihn so an, dass er im Nacken rot wird.

Die Commandos machen sich auf ihren eigenen Weg, ins tiefere Österreich, getragen von ihrem frühen Erfolg.

 

* * *

 

 _Na ja, du weißt ja, was sie über Hochmut und Fallen sagen,_ denkt Steve, als er den ersten Hydra-Blödmann aus seinem Nest fallen lässt. Sie stapfen zu Fuß durch einen nebligen, verschneiten Wald, aber sie sollten trotzdem noch meilenweit entfernt vom Stützpunkt sein, den sie auskundschaften sollen. Steve winkt, damit sie alle umher kreisen, näherkommen.

„Wir sind zu weit draußen“, sagt Monty leise. „Wir sollten noch nicht in ihrem Umkreis sein.“

„Falle“, sagt Bucky auf die knappe, lakonische Art, wie er hier draußen im Feld redet.

Steve nickt. „Einige der Informationen vom letzten Ort müssen gestellt gewesen sein. Vielleicht alle. Wir müssen Carter davor warnen.“

„Wir können sie von hier draußen nicht erreichen, ohne unsere Position zu verraten“, sagt Gabe. Er berührt den toten Kerl, der auf dem Boden unter ihnen ausgebreitet liegt, mit seinen Zehen. Als er auf die andere Seite rollt, sehen sie das Radio an seinem Gürtel. Gabe sieht zu Steve hoch. „Hat er Zeit gehabt, um es zu melden? Ist es das, was Sie gehört haben?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. Es war nicht das Radio – er hat eine Weile gebraucht, um es zu bemerken, um herauszufinden, was es war – ein Herzschlag, der nicht zu seinen Leuten gehörte, ein leises Schlagen, das nicht wie eines von seinen Männer geklungen hat.

„Zurückziehen?“, fragt Monty.

Bucky sieht zu Steve und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, zeigt seine Zustimmung, aber... Er muss etwas in Steves Gesicht sehen, weil er nur schwer seufzt, das tiefgehende müde Seufzen der lange Leidenden.

Steve fühlt, wie er selbst grinst.

 

 

Sie machen aus der Falle für sich eine Falle für Hydra. Gabe und Steve warten bei der Leiche, Gabe bemannt das Radio des Feindes. Dernier läuft fröhlich von Baum zu Baum und verpflanzt Sprengkörper wie ein Chefkoch eine Kirsche auf die Spitze setzt. Monty, Dum Dum und Morita bemannen ihr Umfeld, halten die Augen nach Patrouillen auf. Bucky hält Wache.

Steve steht in der Mitte von all dem, hört nach Schritten, die zu keinem aus seinem Team gehören. Und dann, als sie fertig und bereit sind, macht Gabe das Radio an. „Hier spricht Landser Hahn“, sagt er. Sie haben den Namen von den seltsamen, deutsch-artigen Hundemarken des Kerls, „ich habe Kapitän--“ Und dann schneidet Steve die Übertragung ab, indem er das Radio mit seinem Schild zerschmettert.

Und das Rennen beginnt, während Hydra-Truppen sich ihrem Standort annähern.

Steve liegt und wartet in einem provisorischen Erdloch, während Dernier seine Schützlinge auslöst und Bucky sie von einem anderen Versteck aus einen nach dem anderen mit seinem Gewehr abschießt. Dann, als die Hydra Sturmtruppen anfangen zu fliehen und sich zurückzuziehen, um sich neu zu gruppieren, ist da plötzlich Captain America, der mit seinem Schild und seiner Pistole angreift und die Commandos brüllen von allen Seiten.

Steve wurde verdammt noch mal _hierfür geboren_ , denkt er, schlägt seinen Schild hoch unter das Kinn eines Soldaten. Er dreht sich und wirft den Schild wie einen Diskus, lässt ihn zwischen den Köpfen zweier Soldaten abprallen und dann springt er, um ihn zu fangen.

Das Team teilt sich in drei Splitter-Minieinheiten auf, genau wie sie in England geübt haben: Monty, der fließend Französisch spricht, läuft mit Gabe und Dernier, und Bucky führt Morita und Dum Dum. Steve ist seine eigene Minieinheit: eine gigantische Ablenkung und Einmannarmee. Er zieht das feindliche Feuer auf sich, sodass einer der anderen von hinten kommen kann und es funktioniert perfekt.

Außer, ja, wie Bucky vorher gesagt hat. Steve muss besser darin sein, seine Beine zu decken. Die Hydra Truppen haben größtenteils konventionelle Waffen, aber da sind auch ein paar mit blauen Hydra-Gewehren. Steve ist der einzige, der die auf sich nehmen kann, also dringt er weiter vor, zieht die tödlichen blauen Strahlen weg von seinem Team.

„Rogers!“ hört er hinter sich, laut und warnend. Buckys Stimme. Steve denkt, er wird vor den Kerlen gewarnt, die auf seiner linken Seite auf ihn zukommen und er dreht sich zu ihnen. Er hat sie gesehen, er hat sie gehört, er ist sich vollkommen bewusst, was –

Er fühlt die Kugel zuerst nicht wirklich, das tut er ehrlich nicht. Er ist so voller Adrenalin und er ist mitten bei einer komplizierten Rolle mit seinem Schild. Und er gewöhnt sich noch immer an den neuen Körper. Es sticht, klar. Fühlt sich ein bisschen an, wie seine Brust früher wehgetan hat, als sein Herz kaputt war: ein stechender Schmerz, nichts allzu Ernstes. Nichts im Vergleich zu als er das Serum bekommen hat. Es ist nicht mal so schlimm wie Magengeschwüre.

Er denkt nicht, dass es irgendwas größeres als ein Streifschuss ist. Er macht weiter, bemerkt nicht sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.

Er sinkt hinter dem Schild auf ein Knie und blockiert damit einen Schuss aus einer Strahlenwaffe. Er späht rüber, zielt und feuert mit seiner Pistole. Der Kerl fällt, der nächste Schuss aus seiner Waffe streckt einen seiner eigenen Männer nieder.

Steve grinst, fühlt sich benommen und springt auf die Beine –

Aber sein Bein klappt weg und er fällt feste, mit dem Gesicht zuerst, wie als ob ein Schläger ihm die Beine unterm Körper wegtreten würde. Es fühlt sich an, als ob der Boden sich dreht. Er versucht aufzustehen, eine Hand auf seinem Bein abzustützen und –

Seine Finger rutschen auf heißem, glitschigen Blut ab und Steve sieht runter, überrascht, dass sein ganzes Bein davon rot zu sein scheint und –

 _Jap, das – das hat 'ne Arterie getroffen,_ denkt Steve und –

 

 


	5. Just Say You'll Remain

 

## 5

Hush now, don't explain  
**Just say you'll remain**  
I'm glad you're back, don't explain

  * [Don’t Explain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45YPO2FyXVI) von Billie Holiday und Arthur Herzog Jr., 1944




  


  


Baumäste, schwarzer Himmel, weißer fallender Schnee, ein scharfer Schmerz in seiner Wange _au, was?_ Jemand packt sein Kinn feste genug um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen und zieht seinen Kopf herum und _oh_. Bucky ist _sehr_ wütend, schreit ihn an. Aber er klingt weit weg. Hast du mich grade _geohrfeigt_ , Buck?

 

* * *

 

Steve war seit _Jahren_ nicht mehr so betrunken, denkt er. Bäume. Schnee. Er ist im Prospect Park eingeschlafen, denk er. Er –

Aber dann zieht Bucky ihn hoch, zieht ihn auf die Beine. Er kann sein rechtes Bein nicht mal spüren, es ist so kalt. Und Bucky ist – warum ist Bucky so klein? Es ist wie als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen haben, als Steve noch ein bisschen größer war, auch wenn er dünner war. Aber das ist nicht... das ist nicht...

Sein Bein will sein Gewicht nicht tragen. Irgendwas ist schmerzhaft eng um seinen Oberschenkel gebunden und er kann ihn nicht dazu kriegen, ihn aufrecht zu halten. Bucky tut es allerdings. Bucky hat ihn.

 

* * *

 

Steve wacht mit dem schlimmsten Kater auf, an den er sich erinnern kann. Aber er wacht immerhin auf, also. Das ist ein Gewinn. Und als er seine Augen öffnet, sieht er die mittlerweile vertraute Decke seines eigenen Zeltes. Es ist dunkel. Mondlicht durch Äste. Seine Nase ist kalt. Er blinzelt. Was ist passiert? Sie waren im Wald, hinter Hydra her und...

In einem Moment der erschreckenden Erkenntnis greift er nach unten, unter die Decke und fühlt Verbände, die eng um seinen Oberschenkel gewickelt sind. Er setzt sich abrupt auf und sieht runter. Zwei Beine unter den Decken, Gott sei Dank.

Von seiner rechten Seite kommt ein glattes, metallisches Geräusch und Steves Kopf fährt herum. Einen Moment lang dreht das Zelt sich benommen um ihn, aber dann löst es sich in eine schemenhafte Gestalt auf. Mondlicht strahlt von einer Klinge ab und er ist halb dazu bereit, sich selbst aus dem Bett zu werfen und zu kämpfen, aber...

Aber es ist Bucky, der auf einer Kiste sitzt und eines seiner Messer wetzt. Er fährt mit einem dünnen, ominösen _ssssssh_ mit dem Schleifstein die Klinge entlang.

„Geh wieder schlafen“, sagt er ohne hoch zu sehen. „Du hast viel Blut verloren.“

„Sind alle anderen heil rausgekommen?“, fragt Steve.

Bucky seufzt genervt. „Ja. Diese Schwanzlutscher von Hydra haben den Rückzug angetreten, als du gefallen bist, also. Schätze mal, wir wissen für wen die Falle war, hm. Und weil ich weiß, was du als nächstes fragst, die Mission war kein totaler Reinfall. Wir hatten Glück, einer der Kerle, die wir umgelegt haben, hatte 'nen Hydra Dekodierer in seinem Rucksack, also. Station X wird begeistert sein.“ Er lässt den Schleifstein fallen und steckt das Messer zurück in die Scheide, als ob er es ganz woanders hin stecken will.

Steve verzieht das Gesicht.

Bucky steht auf, und kommt dann rüber, um über Steves Feldbett zu ragen. Steve legt sich zurück und zieht die Decken hoch an seine Brust. Buckys Gesicht ist seltsam bedrohlich, in den Schatten und dem Mondlicht. Seine Augen sind fast ganz im Schwarz verloren und die Linien seines Stirnrunzeln, die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist durch den Nachteinbruch ganz vertieft.

„Mach das nicht nochmal“, sagt Bucky. „Du bist voran gelaufen, zu weit für mich um dich zu decken, zu weit für Monty um dich zu decken. Du willst denen ihr Feuer auf dich ziehen, gut.“ Sein Gesicht sagt, dass es das nicht ist, aber Steve lässt ihn ausreden. „Aber wenn du so weit vorgehen willst, sind wir es, die hinrennen und deinen jämmerlichen Arsch rausziehen müssen, also. Mach das verdammte Scheiße nicht nochmal.“

Buckys Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und dieser Blick in seinem Gesicht grenzt an wild. Trotzig und verbissen. Es ist Angst – Angst davor, Steve zu verlieren, Angst davor, dass eine Mission schiefgeht und er umgebracht wird oder Schlimmeres.

Steve sieht an sich herunter, auf seine Knie unter der Decke. Bucky hat recht, das weiß Steve. Steve hatte sich selbst nicht im Griff, so verdammt zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er nicht nachgedacht hat. Er hat das ganze Team gefährdet.

Das hier ist kein Training. Sie spielen nicht mehr Soldaten auf der Feuertreppe. Die Leichen, die sich auf diesen Missionen um sie herum auftürmen, mögen vielleicht Masken tragen, aber das heißt nicht, dass es keine echten Menschen sind. Auch wenn sie die Bösen sind. Auch wenn Steve sich selbst nicht wirklich dazu bringen kann, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

Also schluckt er und nickt. „Ich weiß. Werd' ich nicht mehr machen.“

Ein bisschen von der Anspannung fällt von Buckys Schultern. „Du scheiß Lügner“, sagt Bucky und er klingt matt. Er sieht müde aus.

„Ich werd's versuchen“, verbessert Steve.

Bucky wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Es ist... ein wirklich verdammter Blick. Brennend und scharf. „Besser so. Jetzt geh verdammte Scheiße noch mal schlafen und lass dein Frankenstein-Serum seine Arbeit machen.“

 

* * *

 

Sie bekommen eine kurze Pause danach, um ihren Preis abzuliefern. Sie kommen zurück zum Stützpunkt und steigen sofort danach in ein Frachtflugzeug nach London ein, der Dekodierer zwischen ihnen: wertvolle Fracht.

Peggy trifft sie auf dem Landestreifen, ihre roten Lippen sehr dünn. Sie sieht rasend aus.

Steve salutiert forsch. Er trägt einen normalen Militärarbeitsanzug mit dem Oberteil seiner Captain America Uniform. Er wird von Howard eine neue Hose für die Uniform brauchen. Die andere ist von der Hüfte an mit Blut getränkt.

„Captain“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme wie Eis. „Schön, Sie lebend zu sehen. Hydra erzählt zurzeit jedem, der zuhört, dass Sie in einem Wald in Österreich verblutet sind.“

Oh. Er schluckt. „Na ja, das ist...“

„Er hat es ernsthaft versucht“, knurrt Bucky von Steves linker Seite aus.

Steve kann fühlen, wie er rosa wird. „Bucky“, sagt er.

„Geht es dir gut?“, sagt Peggy, ignoriert die Nebenbemerkung und fixiert Steve auf der Stelle mit einem finsteren Blick, als ob sie die Stecknadel ist und er der Käfer.

„Mir geht’s gut“, antwortet er, schnell und sicher. „Wird nicht mal 'ne Narbe hinterlassen.“

„Gut.“ Sie macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht weg. Ihm muss nicht gesagt werden, dass er folgen soll. Er weiß, wie das läuft.

  


  


Sie bleibt auf Distanz während der Lagebesprechung, für den Rest des Tages. Steve gefällt das nicht, aber er kann ihr auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie hat bereits Leute in diesem Krieg verloren. Niemand läuft ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken in diese Art von Schmerz zurück.

In dieser Nacht findet eine Tanzveranstaltung statt und Steve könnte sie fragen, aber er tut es nicht. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagt, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie mit ihm tanzen will. Sie versucht immer noch, sich gegen den Schmerz zu stemmen.

Bucky tätschelt seinen Arm und nimmt ihn deshalb nicht zu sehr in die Zange, was eine nette Erleichterung ist.

  


  


Weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden später sind sie zurück im Flugzeug, wieder auf dem Weg. Der Plan ist, dass sie eine weitere Hydrabasis in Resia, Italien angreifen und dann sollen sie sich auf den Weg machen, um sich an der Front anzufügen und etwas Unterstützungsarbeit dort zu leisten.

Es ist ein weiterer langer, unbequemer Flug im Bauch eines von Starks besonderen Flugzeugen. Steve sitzt mit seinen Händen zwischen den Knien baumelnd, bis Bucky ihn mit dem Ellenbogen anstößt und ihm etwas rüber reicht, vorsichtig zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger gehalten. Es ist ein Foto von Peggy, ein kleines, aus einer Zeitung ausgeschnitten. Steve sieht hoch, überrascht. Bucky zuckt die Schultern.

„Buck...“, sagt Steve, wird unter seinem Helm rot.

„Hab's aus ihrer Akte geklaut“, sagt Bucky, er spricht lauter um über das Dröhnen des Flugzeugs gehört zu werden. „Hoffe mal, das erinnert dich dran, nicht die ganze Zeit so 'n scheiß Schwachkopf zu sein.“

Steve findet dafür einen sicheren Platz im Deckel seines Kompass.

 

* * *

 

Bis zum Zeitpunkt, als die Hydra Anlage in Resia ein Haufen rauchender Asche ist, dank der Commandos und dem Rest des 107., wartet ein weiterer Brief auf Steve, zurück im Stützpunkt. Der hier ist von Becca. Steve reißt ihn mit verrußten Fingern auf, saugt gierig jedes Wort von zuhause auf.

 

> _Steven Grant,_

> _Meine Mutter wird wegen dir noch einen Herzinfarkt kriegen._ Du kannst nicht einfach rumlaufen und dich so fast umbringen lassen. Ich meine, wenigstens haben die Nachrichten, dass du in Sicherheit bist, uns diesmal __vor_ _ _d_ en Beileidsschreiben erreicht _–_ __Dieses Mal_ _ _._ Ich nehme an, das ist jetzt unser Leben, Telegramme zu bekommen, in denen es einfach nur heißt __Nachrichten falsch Steve gut Alles in Ordnung_ _ _._

> Tut mir leid. Wenn ich jetzt nochmal drüber lese, kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass das ein furchtbarer Brief ist. Du hast uns alle verdammt noch mal erschreckt, Steven. Ich bin so froh, dass du und Bucky (wieder) in Sicherheit sind und (wieder) ohne zu schwer verletzt du werden davongekommen sind.

> Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr euch gegenseitig beschützt. Du musst wissen, dass wir, auch wenn wir Angst _um_ dich haben, stolz wie Oskar _auf_ dich sind. Plötzlich reden alle in der Nachbarschaft ständig davon, dass sie „Captain America kennen“, aber die wissen einen Scheißdreck. Wir _wissen_ es. Du gehörst zu _uns_ , Steve.

> Diese Krauts werden nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht.

> Deine,

> Becca (und Baby JB, die einen klebrigen Fingerabdruck anstatt eines Kusses mitschickt.)

Steve steckt den Brief vorsichtig weg in seine Feldkiste und geht, um den Geruch aus seiner Uniform zu waschen. Sie haben nicht viel in Resia stehen gelassen,aber der Geruch von dem Brand – teils sauer, teils ekelhaft süß – hatte angehalten, lange nachdem die Gebäude Schutt und Staub waren.

 

* * *

 

Von Resia aus machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Front. Und jetzt sind sie tatsächlich _an_ der Front, in eine größere Einheit eingegliedert und verfolgt von einer Filmcrew. Das ist alles Teil eines Propagandaplans. Nach Steves kleiner Begegnung mit dem Tod in Österreich ist es sehr wichtig, dass er gesehen wird, dass die Leute ihn sehen, sowohl auf ihrer Seite als auch auf der Seite des Feindes. Das wird Hydra demoralisieren und eine großartige Werbegelegenheit für die Alliierten sein. Also war Resia seine große Rückkehr, aber jetzt müssen die Leute ihn _sehen_ , nicht nur von ihm hören.

Steve würde lieber nicht gefilmt werden. Er würde lieber nicht an den Star Spangled Circuit erinnert werden. Er würde lieber arbeiten. Zum Glück ist er mit der Empfindung nicht alleine. Zur Abwechslung stimmt die Militärführung ihm mal zu. Zwischen seiner massiven Stärke, seinem eidetischen Gedächtnis und seinem umfassenden, enzyklopädischen Wissen über Hydra, die Deutschen und taktisches Denken ist er einfach zu nützlich, um viel Zeit vor einer Filmcrew zu verbringen.

„Machen Sie Aufnahmen von ihm auf dem Weg oder machen Sie sich aus dem Weg“, bestimmt Colonel Phillips, als einer von ihnen zaghaft ein Interview vorschlägt. „Wir versuchen hier, einen Krieg zu gewinnen.“

Also lungert die Filmcrew meistens an den Rändern herum und versucht, nicht am Boden zu landen. Steve versucht meisten, zu vergessen, dass sie da sind. Manchmal kriegt er das sogar hin; wenn Bucky da ist, um irgendeine besserwisserische Bemerkung zu bringen, oder wenn Steve damit beschäftigt ist, mit den Männern zu reden, oder das Team zusammen ist und einen Angriff plant. Hin und wieder muss ein Feldpolizist die Crew körperlich wegtragen, damit sie nicht aus Versehen irgendwas zu Heikles filmen.

Mit Steves Hilfe halten sie den deutschen Gegenangriff in Anzio nicht nur zurück, sie dringen mit der Frontlinie tiefer in Italien vor. Es ist anders, in den Schützengräben zu sein, bei den Männern zu sein. Auf der einen Seite kann er wirklich sehen, wie er hilft. Er kann es daran sehen, wie ihre Gesichter aufleuchten, wenn sie ihn sehen, daran, wie abends um die Feuer herum mehr gelacht wird. Er kann es daran sehen, dass die Grenzen schnell genug vordrängen, um Phillips zum Lächeln zu bringen. _10% Anstieg wo auch immer ich hinkomme. Stecken Sie sich das hinter den Hut, Senator Brandt,_ denkt Steve und guckt sich die Grenze an, die Art, wie sie die Schlinge um Hitler und Schmidt enger ziehen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite...

Krieg ist wirklich die Hölle: eine endlose Schinderei an Kämpfen, oder Schutz vor Bombardierungen suchen und dann ins Niemandsland rauszugehen, um zu versuchen, einen Vorteil zu erzielen. Es ist erschöpfend. Es ist aufreibend.

 _Das wird es wert sein_ , denkt Steve kämpferisch, mit jedem Schwingen seines Schilds, mit jedem eingenommenen Zentimeter und jedem gefallenen Mann. Das wird es alles wert sein. Das wird es.

  


  


Aber es ist schwer, sich an all das zu erinnern, wenn sie quer durchs Niemandsland drängen und Steve den Angriff anführt, Schild erhoben, und die Kugeln so gut umlenkt wie er kann.

Es ist schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, wenn er über die letzte Reihe Stacheldraht springt, wenn er das brennend heiße Metall eines Maschinengewehrs mit seinen Händen packt und _es bis zur Hälfte verbiegt_. Er packt den Kerl, der es bemannt hat, schnappt sich eine Granate von seinem Gürtel und schleudert ihn in eine Richtung, schleudert die Granate in die andere Richtung. Sie landet in der deutschen Verteidigungslinie, sprengt ein Loch in den Stacheldraht.

Dann ist er im Schützengraben; es ist seine Aufgabe, den Gegenangriff zurückzuhalten, während der Rest der Kompanie durch das Loch strömt, das er gemacht hat. Steve lässt Kugeln zurückprallen, wie sie gekommen sind, und schleudert den Schild – denk an die Wände, denkt er, der Schild bewegt sich schnell genug um in Beton stecken zu bleiben, ganz zu schweigen von Schlamm, und wenn er ihn falsch fängt, wird er sich wieder die Finger brechen.

Am Ende des Schützengrabens ist eine gepanzerte Pillbox und der Alarm ist schon angekommen. Steve wirbelt herum und wirft so feste er kann, hofft die Tür zu versperren, die Truppen innen einzusperren, aber dann öffnet sich die Tür weit und –

Und da ist ein Junge da, ein scheiß Kind, nicht älter als Jeanie oder Susan und er sieht den Schild nicht mal kommen –

Steve taumelt aufgeschreckt zurück, der Geruch von Blut plötzlich dick in seiner Nase. Der Körper des Jungen stürzt zurück, aber sein _scheiß Kopf fällt_ und rollte vor Steves Füße und starrt hoch zu ihm mit erschrockenen braunen Augen und _seine Lippen bewegen sich noch und_ –

Und da sind mehr Männer, die aus der Pillbox stürmen. Steves Schild ist irgendwo drinnen, wer weiß das schon, vielleicht springt er herum wie ein Tischtennisball. Da ist eine Pistole in seiner Hand, eines von Buckys Messern an seinem Gürtel. Er muss die Grenze halten, bis Verstärkung eintrifft. Er muss nur die Grenze halten, das ist alles.

Er bewegt sich (zielen, feuern, drehen, ducken, schlitzen) aber seine Gedanken stecken bei diesem Bild fest – der Kopf des Jungen im Schlamm, Lippen in Bewegung. Sein Körper bewegt sich, praktisch automatisch, aber er kann nicht – er kann nicht –

 

* * *

 

“Steve? Steve! Oh mein Gott...”

 

* * *

 

„Komm schon, Kumpel, Steve, komm schon, wir müssen dich hier rausbringen. Oh Himmel – _Scheiße_ , nein, du kannst nicht da hoch gehen, wenn du so aussiehst... Hier. Zieh das an.“

 

* * *

 

„Kameras aus, wenn ihr sie nicht in Einzelteilen zurückhaben wollt, hört ihr mich, Scheiße noch mal?“

 

* * *

 

_Quietsch._

  


Steve fängt an, sich wieder echt zu fühlen.

  


Er ist in einem gedämmten, modrig riechenden Zelt, sitzt auf der Kante eines Feldbetts, mit Bucky auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen. Das Gewehr ist auf seiner Plane in Einzelteile zerlegt und das Geräusch ist Bucky, der die Teil seiner Waffe reinigt. Der Lappen poliert den Schmutz mit einem schwachen Laut weg, kaum hörbar, wie das leiseste Quietschen der kleinsten Maus.

 _Quietsch, quietsch_ macht der ölige Lappen, als Bucky daran arbeitet, Dreck aus den inneren Funktionsteilen seines Gewehrs zu putzen. Sein Gesicht ist gelassen, von der Arbeit absorbiert.

Steve ist sauber geschrubbt und trägt seine Alltagsausrüstung – nur den gewöhnlichen Arbeitsanzug, die Uniform nirgendwo zu sehen. Er ist sich entfernt bewusst, dass er den Kampf in den Schützengräben beendet hat. Er ist sich bewusst, dass sie heute gute Fortschritte gemacht haben, dass sie eine Reihe Befestigungsbauten eingenommen haben und mit der Front vorgedrungen sind und... und er weiß entfernt, dass Bucky ihn gefunden hat, als er da stand, mit Blut bedeckt. Er ist sich bewusst, dass es Bucky war, der ihn in einen langen Mantel gewickelt und zurück zum Stützpunkt gebracht hat, Bucky, der die Filmcrew verscheucht hat, bevor sie eine Aufnahme von Captain America machen konnten, mit dem weißen Stern auf seinem Schild rot befleckt, seine Hände klebrig davon. Er erinnert sich entfernt an Bucky, der ihn zum Fluss schiebt, ihm einen Lappen und einen letzten wertvollen Seifensplitter gibt. Er erinnert sich, dass er im Wasser geblieben ist, bis sogar seine undurchdringliche, unnatürliche Haut blau wurde und Bucky ihn wieder rausgezogen hat.

Um seine Schultern ist eine Decke gewickelt.

_Quietsch, quietsch, quietsch._

Er erinnert sich mit Klarheit und Präzision an all das. Aber es ist, als ob die Erinnerungen jemand anderem gehören. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, irgendwas zu sagen. Und als er den Mund öffnet, protestiert sein Kiefer, als ob er die letzten paar Stunden feste zu gepresst war.

“Bucky?”

Bucky sieht hoch. „He.“ Sein Gesicht sieht immer noch friedlich aus. So hatte er nicht ausgesehen, als er Steve im Schützengraben gefunden hat, mit Blut bedeckt und...

Steve springt auf die Füße und verlässt das Zelt. Draußen ist es dunkel geworden, es sind Stunden vergangen. Er geht mit Bestimmtheit zur Baumgrenze, geht ein paar Schritte hinein und fällt plötzlich auf die Knie. Es fühlt sich an, als ob es die Welt ist, die runter kracht, nicht nur er, aber es ist nicht so, als ob er fällt, es ist als ob er endlich _aufwacht_. Es ist nicht die Welt, die um ihn herum herunterkommt, es ist ein Vorhang, der fällt, und da ist _Realität_ , es ist wie wieder aus der Maschine zu steigen, transformiert, aber diesmal steigt er in einen _scheiß Albtraum_ ein.

Worein verwandelt er sich diesmal? _Worein zur Hölle verwandelt er sich jetzt?_

Eine Minute lang starrt er keuchend auf die Blätter vor seinem Gesicht und dann ist er –

Er hat nicht viel im Magen, aber es kommt alles hoch, sein Körper rebelliert nur gegen – gegen –

Scheiße. Er denkt daran, in einem Lagergebäude zu stehen, bei dieser ersten Mission, umgeben von Leichen, und sich davon ermutigt zu fühlen. _Ermutigt_. Er denkt an die Mission danach, die Mission in Resia, wo sie keine Überlebenden gelassen haben, sie haben das Gebäude scheiße noch mal niedergebrannt und da war wieder dieser süße Geruch in der Luft, _wie in der Fabrik in Kreischberg_ und er dachte, es wäre berechtigt, er dachte alles daran wäre _berechtigt._ Wie zur Hölle konnte er denken – wie viele von diesen Hydra Masken haben die Gesichter von _Kindern_ verdeckt, von _Jungen_ wie dem, den er –

Die Erinnerung drängt sich näher und er schaudert durch einen neuen Würgekrampf, versucht es zu verdrängen.

Irgendwann hat er sich wieder im Griff, schaukelt auf seinen Fersen zurück und spuckt aus.

„He.“

Steve dreht seinen Kopf und sieht Bucky da stehen. Er hält ihm einen Lappen hin – nicht den, den er eben bei seinem Gewehr benutzt hat. Der hier ist feucht und kalt und sauber. Steve nimmt ihn mit zitternden Händen. Er macht sich das Gesicht sauber, das kühle Tuch eine Erleichterung auf seiner heißen, klammen Haut. Bucky hilft ihm hoch.

Steve kann Bucky nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Er starrt runter auf seine Hände. Sie sind jetzt sauber, aber er fühlt sich, als ob das Blut in die Furchen seiner Fingerabdrücke gedrungen ist.

„Der Schild war... I hab nicht gezielt auf –“, sagt Steve. „Ich wollte nicht... nicht...“

„Ist in Ordnung“, sagt Bucky sofort – als ob er schon weiß, wovon Steve spricht, obwohl er nicht da war. Er hat es nicht gesehen. Hat nicht gesehen, was Steve getan hat. Buckys Gesichtsausdruck ist ruhig und aufrichtig und verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest, Kumpel.“

Steve senkt seinen Kopf und wischt sich wieder übers Gesicht. Er spuckt nach einer Seite aus, er verzieht das Gesicht vom faulen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er seufzt. „Ich werd' 'ne Ration in mich kriegen müssen, sonst bin ich morgen früh für nichts zu gebrauchen“, sagt er, mürrisch entschuldigend.

Bucky lacht schwach und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern und zieht ihn zu sich. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich kotz' mir auch die Seele aus dem Leib, normalerweise. Danach.“

Steve sieht zu ihm rüber.

„Ja“, sagt Bucky mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie _so ist das Leben_. „Ich geh 'den Umkreis überprüfen' und übergeb' mich irgendwo in 'ne Hecke. Machen viele von uns, da redet halt nur keiner drüber.“ Er zieht Steve zu sich, als ob Steve wieder 1,60 m groß und 40 kg schwer ist, schüttelt ihn ein bisschen. „Dir geben sie vielleicht tatsächlich extra Rationen. Der Rest von uns muss halt klarkommen.“

„Ich teil mit dir“, bietet Steve an.

„Ich bin nicht zu stolz, um deine Almosen zu essen“, sagt Bucky offen.

  


  


Die Kantine ist nicht geöffnet, aber Steve ist, wer er ist, also bekommen sie die extra Ration und teilen sie im leeren Kantinenzelt, Steve starrt ins Nichts und versucht, an nichts, nichts, nichts zu denken. Bucky ist auch still, außer wenn er Steve unterm Tisch tritt und ihn irgendwas Dämliches fragt.

 _He, wie hieß dieses Kinderbuch noch mal, das du aus Versehen aus der Bücherei geklaut hast?_ Der Hobbit. Er hat sich deswegen so schlecht gefühlt, als ihm aufgefallen ist, was passiert war, aber die Frau am Empfang hat ihm nur gesagt, dass er's behalten solle, sie hätten die fehlende Kopie schon ersetzt. Steve hat es fünfmal gelesen und jedes Mal geliebt.

 _He, hab ich den Zauberer von Oz mit dir gesehen, oder mit diesem Mädchen, Jo?_ Beides, aber es war nicht Josephine, es war Florence. Steve und Bucky sind zweimal gegangen und dann hat Bucky Flo mitgenommen. Er hat am Ende geweint, beim ersten Mal. Das haben sie beide.

 _He, weißt du noch, als die Prohibition abgeschafft wurde?_ Nicht eindeutig – das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Steve wirklich und wahrhaftig betrunken war, dank Bucky und des in Strömen fließenden Schnapps, der aus allen feiernden Restaurants gekommen ist.

  


  


Auf dem Weg zurück zum Zelt hakt Bucky wieder einen Arm um Steve, zieht ihn wieder zu sich und sagt, leise aber bestimmt. „Das machst du nicht mehr, hörst du? Das war 'n dämlicher Plan, dich in so 'ne dumme Lage zu bringen. Mach das nicht nochmal.“

Steve schluckt, Hals eng. Obwohl er eine halbe Ration in sich hat, fühlt er sich immer noch zittrig und unsicher. „Ja“, stimmt er zu, „in Ordnung.“

Bucky schüttelt Steve. „Ich mein' das ernst, Rogers. Wenn du 'nen Kopf abgenommen haben willst, bin _ich_ derjenige mit 'nem Messer. Nicht du.“

Steve ist schlecht, bei der Bestätigung, dass Bucky es weiß, dass Bucky rausgefunden hat, was passiert ist, was er getan hat. Er schluckt. Gestern hätte Steve argumentiert, dass er nicht nur 'ne Galionsfigur ist, dass er, wenn Drecksarbeit gemacht werden muss, derjenige sein sollte, der es macht, dass ihm sein sogenanntes Image egal ist.

Aber das war gestern.

„Ja“, sagt Steve wieder. „In Ordnung.“

 

* * *

 

Danach ziehen sie Steve von der Frontlinie ab. Befehl von oben, wahrscheinlich. Niemand will riskieren, dass ein Bild von Captain America in Blut getränkt den Weg in die Presse findet.

 

* * *

 

Als ersten gehen sie in den Süden, nach Griechenland. Irgendwie fühlt sich Steve, weg von den ständigen Bombardierungen und dem unnachgiebigen Schlamm, als ob er anfangen kann, wieder zu atmen. Dort liegt ein Hydra Stützpunkt, auf einer gottverdammten Insel. Wäre ein Paradies, außer dass überall Tintenfisch-Nazis sind.

Die Commandos lernen, wie man amphibisch landet und nehme die Festung auseinander, als ob sie aus Zuckerwatte gemacht ist. Als der Stützpunkt Schutt ist und Steve alle Gefangenen in Verwahrung eskortiert hat (diesmal haben sie Gefangene gemacht, das hat Steve sichergestellt), warten sie darauf, dass das Landungsfahrzeug sie abholt, alle sieben von ihnen draußen am Strand, wo sie das Sonnenlicht aufsaugen. Dernier ist im Wasser, splitternackt, zur Betroffenheit von allen Anwesenden. Monty hat 'ne scheiß Sonnenbrille von irgendwoher, liegt auf einem Felsen ausgestreckt, als ob er von Leyendecker gezeichnet wurde.

Bucky zieht sein Hemd ungezwungen aus und wirft sich selbst runter auf den Strandboden, Arme weit ausgebreitet, Hundemarken über eine Schulter geworfen, Sand an seiner zu blassen Haut klebend.

„Du kriegst 'nen Sonnenbrand“, sagt Dugan von wo er sich selbst mit seiner Melone zufächert und den Himmel ansieht, um nicht den nackten Franzosen anzusehen, der fröhlich in der Brandung herumtollt.

„Du sagst das so, als ob dein irischer Arsch nicht genau so bleich wäre wie seiner“, merkt Morita an, kichert zusammen mit Gabe.

Steve macht eine Pause davon, das kristallene Wasser und die zerklüftete Küste zu zeichnen, um schnell eine Karikatur von Morita und Gabe zu machen, wie sie einen winzigen Leprechaun-Dugan herumwerfen.

„Er kriegt trotzdem 'nen Sonnenbrand“, sagt Dugan mürrisch.

„Seh' ich aus wie ein Mann, dem das nicht total am Arsch vorbeigeht?“, sagt Bucky ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Er will euch nur ärgern, Leute. Bucky kriegt keinen Sonnenbrand“, sagt Steve ohne von seinem Skizzenbuch hochzusehen.

„Nie im Leben!“, stöhnt Dugan. „Er ist genauso irisch wie wir!“

„Halb irisch.“ Bucky öffnet seine Augen gerade lange genug zum Zwinkern. „Und gebräunt wie ein Filmstar.“

„Das ist einfach nicht fair“, beschwert sich Dugan.

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Steve sieht kurz hoch. „Und er ist ein echtes Arschloch deswegen, also ermutige ihn nicht noch.“

„ _Steve_ kriegt Sonnenbrand.“ Bucky tippt sich auf die Nase. „Genau hier, jedes Mal. Und dann _schält_ es sich und er ist genauso blass wie vorher. Bis auf die Sommersprossen, oh mein Gott. Im ganzen Gesicht. Mehr Sommersprossen als Haut, ist zum Totlachen. Hättet ihn mal sehen sollen, wie er unter Schirmen geschmollt hat, wie irgendeine Art von Höhlenmensch. Wie Gollum, verdammte Scheiße.“

Die Männer lachen und Steve seufzt und zuckt die Schultern. „Früher immer. Vielleicht nicht mehr.“ Er legt letzte Hand an den wütenden Leprechaun-Dugan und dann fängt er eine Skizze von Bucky an, wie er in der Sonne schläft wie eine Katze.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du dich über Kartoffeln hermachst. Du bist immer noch _irisch_ , Steven. Serum hat das nicht verändert“, sagt Bucky, Augen immer noch geschlossen, Wimpern dunkel auf seinen Wangen.

„Ja, also ob du Colcannon nicht genauso vermisst wie ich“, gibt Steve zurück.

Er fügt ein Grinsen bei seiner Skizze vom schlafenden Bucky hinzu. Es ist dasselbe Lächeln, das er damals beim Sonnenbaden auf der Feuertreppe hatte, aber seine Muskeln sind seitdem sehnig geworden, stehen hervor wie Seile. Steve skizziert die Schatten von Buckys Rippen und runzelt die Stirn. Sie sind alle magerer, als sie's vorher waren, außer Steve, der wahrscheinlich seine Beine und Arme abschneiden müsste, wenn er zurück zu seinem Gewicht von vorm Krieg wollte. Aber Bucky ist auf eine Art dünner, die irgendwie besorgniserregend ist.

Er reibt sich die Nasenspitze. Er fängt an, Sonnenbrand zu kriegen, das kann er schon sagen.

 

* * *

 

Sie kommen als nächstes nach Frankreich, Dernier führt sie mit all seinem fröhlichen Ernst und schwarzen Humor durch eine Reihe von Sabotageeinsätzen, die mit _La Résistance_ koordiniert sind. Steve lernt mehr Französisch und gewinnt neuen Respekt für Dernier, der den Großteil seiner Familie während der Invasion und fast alle seine Freunde vor Azzano verloren hat und trotzdem fröhlich bleibt.

Fröhlich, aber verdammt noch mal vollkommen verrückt. Der Mann ist einfach absolut furchtlos bei Dingen, wie unter Spannung stehende Ausrüstung bei sich zu tragen, unter einen Laster zu rollen, es unter den Boden des besagten Lasters zu kleben und dann quicklebendig wie ein verdammtes Gänseblümchen wieder hochzukommen, mit seinen Fingern in den Ohren, um die Explosion zu beobachten.

Er ist vielleicht verrückter als Steve.

 

* * *

 

Sie bringen grade die letzten Überlebenden aus einem Hydra Stützpunkt, der in den Ruinen einer ausgebombten Stadt eingerichtet war. Steve, Dernier und Dum Dum sind am Boden, schwemmen die Überlebenden raus, damit Bucky, Monty, Gabe und Morita diese abschießen können. Das ist schmutzige Arbeit.

Eine Kugel zischt an seinem Kopf vorbei und er dreht sich, um zu gucken, ohne nachzudenken. Aber dann ist da hinter ihm ein Gerassel und ein Hydra-Blödmann fällt über eine Mauer. Steve sieht zu dem toten Mann, das saubere Einschussloch in der Mitte seiner Stirn, und dann zurück in die Richtung, aus der die Kugel gekommen ist. Er sieht nur das leichte Aufblitzen von Licht auf einem Zielfernrohr, fast verloren in den Bäumen. _Bucky_ , denkt er und dann, ohne zu denken, salutiert er.

  


  


Als sie den Stützpunkt geräumt und die Informationen gesammelt haben, die sie kriegen konnten, kommt Bucky mit seinem Gewehr über die Schulter geworfen rüber gestürmt. Er sieht verdammt wütend aus, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Er tritt Steve direkt gegen das Schienbein, als ob sie wieder Kinder sind.

„Scheiße, _au_!“, sagt Steve, überrascht von der Kraft hinter dem Tritt. „Was zur Hölle?“

Bucky schnipst Steve mit seinem Mittelfinger gegen die Stirn, genau wo das A auf seinem Helm wäre, wenn er ihn tragen würde. „He Captain _Arschloch_ , vielleicht würdest du nächstes Mal _nicht die Position von deinem Heckenschützen verraten_ , hm?“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, während alle anderen ihr Lachen hinter ihren Händen verstecken.

„Ich schwör' beim scheiß Herrn, Rogers.“ Bucky wirft die Hände in die Luft, genau wie seine Ma, und stürmt davon, ohne Punkt und Komma fluchend.

Steve bleibt zurück und wühlt mit seinem Zeh im Dreck und fühlt sich auf geradezu komische Art verlegen. Fakt ist, dass er, trotz seiner Stärke und der Art, wie seine hirnrissigen Pläne immer zu klappen scheinen, und der Art, wie alle gerne seinem Beispiel folgen, kein Soldat ist, nicht wirklich. Er hat die Grundausbildung und etwas fortgeschrittenes Training mit dem SSR und er hat 'nen guten Kopf für Taktik auf seinen Schultern sitzen, aber er kämpft seit grade mal vier Monaten in diesem Krieg.

Er schaut hoch und sieht, dass der Rest des Teams versucht, nicht zu lachen, versucht, nicht zu starren. Sie sehen alle ein bisschen unbehaglich aus. Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Situation, das weiß er. Das ist nicht Armeedisziplin, wie sie es gelernt haben. Ein Sergeant sollt nicht so mit einem Captain reden, niemals, und sicherlich nicht vor den Männern.

Das mag bei anderen Einheiten funktionieren, bei anderen Captains und Sergeants, aber das sind nicht _sie_. Das wird bei Steve und Bucky nicht funktionieren, weil Steve sich seiner selbst bewusst genug ist, um zu wissen, dass er jemanden braucht, der ihn aufhält, wenn er zu weit geht. Sie sind keine typische Einheit und das ist nicht die Art, auf die Steve anführt.

Er reibt sich den Punkt auf der Stirn, gegen den Bucky geschnippelt hat. Das hat _wehgetan_. Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch verschwitzte Haare. „Ja, das hab ich verdient“, sagt er und das Unbehagen löst sich auf.

Dum Dum klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb, Cap. Gut zu wissen, dass du menschlich bist.“

„Ja, weißt du, du bist kein echter Howling Commando, bis Sarge dich bei voller Lautstärke angeschnauzt hat“, sagt Morita von wo aus er einen Feldverband um Montys Arm legt. Monty raucht mit der linken Hand eine Zigarette und hebt sie wie eine Art Trinkspruch zu Steve.

Steve lacht auf. „Bucky hat mich bei voller Lautstärke angeschnauzt, seit ich zwölf Jahre alt war. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung“, sagt er ironisch. Sie lachen alle darüber. „Kommt schon. Wir müssen bis 1800 wieder bereit zum Aufbrechen sein.“

 

* * *

 

Sie sind wieder im Wald, eine Reihe von schnell-und-heftigen Überfällen, die auf die Einnahme von zwei weiteren Hydra Stützpunkten folgen.

Die Dinge sind, wie Monty sagt, krumm gelaufen. Derniers Einlagen fangen an hochzugehen und sie sollten alle mittlerweile in Sicherheit sein, aber da war mehr Hydra als es hätte sein sollen. Also sind sie noch immer mitten im dichten Kampf, außer dass jetzt Dinge explodieren.

Steve haut seinen Helm gegen jemandes Gesicht mit Schutzbrille. Er fühlt das Knirschen. Er feuert seine Pistole – die letzte Runde – und ein Kerl fällt. Er steckt die Pistole ins Halfter. Er dreht sich und da ist Bucky, in seinem Rücken, wie immer, Maschinengewehr erhoben und dieser Ausdruck von mörderischer Entschlossenheit im Gesicht.

Eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Helm steht hinter Buckys Rücken auf, Strahlengewehr erhoben. Steve reagiert, stemmt den Schild hoch, wirft seinen ganzen Körper darein, als der Laster hinter ihm explodiert. Er fühlt sich, als ob er den Schild in Zeitlupe fliegen beobachtet, während der Hydra Truppler gleichzeitig seine Waffe hebt. Er fühlt sich, als ob gegen Schwerkraft und Luft und die Zeit selbst ankämpft. Ist er schnell genug? Wenn er es nicht ist, wird Steve es mitansehen müssen, wird sehen müssen, wie Bucky sich in Teile von Dunkelheit und Staub auflöst und –

Der Schild schlägt ins Gewehr des Hydra Trupplers und spaltet es sauber in zwei Hälften. Eine Sekunde lang bleibt der Blödmann stehen, hält die kaputten Teile mit dem Schild halb in seinem Bruststück steckend.

„Heilige Scheiße, Steve“, sagt Bucky, der sich zum Gucken umgedreht hat, als Steve den Schild geworfen hat. Es ist ein Moment der Stille inmitten des geladenen Kampfs: Steve an der einen Ecke eines Dreiecks, Bucky an einer weiteren, wie sie beide den Hydra-Blödmann anstarren, der die Teile seines zerbrochenen Gewehrs anstarrt.

Dann explodiert das Gewehr.

Sogar Steve wird von der Detonation zurückgeworfen. Seine Ohren sind voll von glockenartigem Läuten, während der Schild von der Stärke dahinter ins Dunkle geschleudert wird. Das nächste, was Steve mitkriegt, ist, dass er einen Meter entfernt von dort, wo er angefangen hat, auf dem Rücken liegt. Er denkt unbestimmt an Stark, wie er sagt _schreibt das auf_ , aber dann ist da keine Zeit mehr, um zu denken.

Er wirbelt wieder auf die Füße. Die Laster explodieren, einer nach dem anderen. Sie müssen hier weg kommen. Wo ist Bucky?

Eine weitere Gestalt liegt ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Rücken, rührt sich schwach. Ein vertrauter blauer Mantel. Steve rennt zu ihm rüber.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“, sagt Bucky, auf dem Rücken im Schnee liegend, blass wie der Tod. Ein zackiges Stück Metall – etwas vom Lauf des Hydragewehrs, ragt aus seiner linken Schulter.

„Buck“, sagt Steve, fühlt sich, als ob das Wort aus ihm heraus gerissen wird. Er fängt an, nach dem Schrapnell zu greifen, dann zieht er die Hand zurück. Er sollte es lassen, bis Morita es sich richtig angucken kann. Sie haben noch immer keinen anständigen Sanitäter, einen richtigen Feldsanitäter, aber Morita hat die kleinsten Hände. Warum haben sie keinen echten Sanitäter? Steve fragt sich das zum ersten Mal.

„Stevie“, sagt Bucky, Stimme vor Schmerzen belegt. Steve hat diesen Spitznamen nicht mehr seit vor dem Krieg gehört, seit vor dem Serum.

„Wir müssen das da rauskriegen“, sagt Steve, zieht Bucky an seinem unverletzten rechten Arm hoch.

Bucky lässt einen kleinen Laut durch zusammengebissene Zähne raus, während sie sich bewegen, aber er trägt sein Gewicht größtenteils selbst. Sie laufen, mehr oder weniger, ducken sich tief, um Kugeln und Schüssen aus Strahlenwaffen und mehr Schrapnell auszuweichen. Sie fliehen tiefer in den Wald, schlängeln sich zwischen Bäumen hindurch, bis die Rufe zum entfernten Geschrei verblasst sind.

„Warte-“, sagt Bucky und zieht sich zurück. Er drückt seinen Rücken gegen einen Baum, Zähne gegen den Schmerz zusammengebissen, Kopf zurückgelegt. „Steve. Du musst das Ding aus mir rauskriegen. Hast du 'n Verbandspäckchen?“

„Wir sollten auf Morita warten, um -“

Bucky haut seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Baumstamm, Augen zugekniffen. „Wir hinterlassen 'ne Spur, Rogers“, sagt Bucky durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Steve sieht runter. Bucky hat recht. Da ist überall Blut, eine dunkelrote Spur, anschaulich im Schnee. Wie viel hat Bucky verloren? Wie viel mehr kann er verlieren?

„Einfach, Scheiße – Mach es einfach, ja?“ Er sinkt runter, um sich mit seiner guten Schulter gegen den Baumstamm abgestützt zu setzen, bereit.

Steve lässt sich auf die Knie in den Schnee fallen. Sie müssen in Bewegung bleiben – sie müssen das hier schnell hinter sich bringen. Steve fummelt den Verband aus seiner Gürteltasche. Er greift nach Buckys Schulter, um ihn ruhig zu halten und dann greift er das Ende des Metalls, das aus Bucky ragt, wie irgendeine Art monströsen Obelisk. „Gut. Gut, auf drei“, sagt er leise. „Eins.“ Und dann zieht er.

Bucky lässt einen kleinen Laut raus, schlecht durch seine Zähne gedämpft. Steve haut den Verband drauf und drückt heftig. Da ist schon so viel Blut...

„Fick _dich_ , Rogers, ich _wusste_ , dass du das machen würdest, verdammte Scheiße, du Mistkerl“, sagt Bucky, Stimme angespannt. „Captain gottverdammtes Arschloch, das bist du, Gott.“

„Ja, ja, ja. Hör' mit dem Heulen auf, Babyface.“ Dugan hat angefangen, Bucky _Babyface Barnes_ zu nennen, nachdem einer der Comics es geschafft hat, den Weg zu ihnen zu finden. Sie mussten alle über Klein Bucky mit seiner blauen Hotpants und roten Strumpfhose lachen.

Bucky guckt finster und faucht: „ _Fick dich_ “, genau wie damals, als Dugan den Comic das erste Mal rausgeholt und herum geschwenkt hat.

Steve bindet den Verband ab, so feste er kann, fest genug, dass er ein kleines ungläubiges Stöhnen hören kann, das aus Buckys Hals dringt. Aber mit dem Verband eng um die Wunde gelegt, verliert er nicht mehr so viel Blut. „Gut so?“

„Gut so“, sagt Bucky, steht mit Steves Hilfe auf. Er blinzelt Steve eine Sekunde lang an. „Rogers. Kumpel. Wo ist dein scheiß Essteller?“

  


  


Es stellt sich heraus, dass Gabe den Schild hat und er übergibt ihn, als sie sich im Basislager neu gruppieren. „Hat 'nen Baumstamm neben meinem Ohr getroffen“, sagt Gabe mit einem kläglichen kleinen Lächeln. „Verdammt knapp dran vorbei, mir den Kopf abzuschlagen.“

Steve zuckt zusammen.

Morita schält Buckys Feldverband ab und dann seine Jacke, bevor er das Hemd wegschneidet, um einen richtigen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Bucky ist immer noch aufrecht, erstaunlicherweise. Er sitzt immer noch und besteht darauf, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl er so blass wie frischer Schnee ist, außer wo seine Haut mit rostfarbenen Flecken verschmiert ist.

„Macht euch um mich keinen Kopf“, sagt Bucky, macht sogar Witze, als Morita anfängt, ihn zu nähen. „Was ist mit dem Mantel?“

Monty hat ein paar kunstvolle Schmierflecken Rauch auf seinem kantigen Gesicht. Sein geflecktes Halstuch ist irgendwie makellos. Er hebt den Mantel hoch und untersucht den Riss, die Schlieren aus schlammig-braunen Flecken. „Den kann man wieder so gut wie neu flicken“, sagt er.

„Barnes, du bist eitel wie 'n Pfau und hast Glück wie der verdammte Teufel“, murmelt Morita, während er arbeitet. „Das hätte 'ne Arterie treffen sollen.“

„Hat zuerst wie 'n gestochenes Schwein geblutet“, gibt Bucky zu.

Das bringt Mortia zum Stirnrunzeln. „Wie viel denkst du hast du verloren?“

Bucky sieht Steve in die Augen. Er sieht... verängstigt aus. Aber nicht so, dass irgendwer anderes es merken würde. Und Steve wird nicht drauf hinweisen. „Genug“, sagt Steve. Ihm wird davon schlecht, wenn er daran denkt, wie viel Blut Bucky da im Wald liegen lassen hat. Das war zu knapp.

Aber Bucky ist noch hier. Noch am Leben. Starrt ihn noch immer an, blaue Augen, die in den Schatten auf seinem Gesicht schwarz aussehen.

Bucky ist noch hier.

Fürs Erste.

  


  


Ein paar Tage später berichtet Morita, dass Bucky echt gut und schneller verheilt, als er gedacht hätte.

„Ich glaub' nicht mal, dass 'ne Narbe bleiben wird“, sagt er mit einem verwirrten kleinen Lächeln.

  


  


Bucky verheilt schnell genug, dass er mitkommt, als sie eine Woche später gegen den Goliath antreten. Na ja, Steve nennt es den Goliath, aber alle anderen nennen es den Scheiß Großen Panzer. Bucky reibt sich noch immer die Schulter, als ob sie wehtut, aber es beeinträchtigt sein Schießen nicht, also hat er bei den nächsten paar Einsätzen Heckenschützendienst.

„Tut nicht weh, fühlt sich nur komisch an“, behauptet Bucky nach dieser Mission. „Kratzig.“ Er reibt sich die Schulter, als er das sagt. Er trägt zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht den blauen Mantel, aber er ist am Boden seines Rucksacks zusammengerollt, wie Steve weiß. Wartet auf die Gelegenheit, repariert zu werden.

Steve schlägt Buckys Hand von seiner Schulter weg. „Das heißt, dass es verheilt“, sagt Steve, der mittlerweile genug Messerstiche, Granatsplitterwunden und Kugellöcher bekommen hat, um zu wissen, wie sich Heilen anfühlt.

  


  


Sobald sie ein paar Tage zum Ausruhen haben, verbringt Bucky mühsame Stunden damit, die Flecken aus seinem geliebten Mantel zu waschen und das Lochen so zu flicken, dass man kaum noch sagen kann, dass es überhaupt da war. „So gut wie neu“, sagt er zufrieden. Steve kann noch immer fühlen, wo das Loch war, wenn er eine Hand auf Buckys Schulter legt. Gut versteckt, sauber zugenäht, aber rau unter seinem Daumen, wie eine Narbe.

 

* * *

 

Im April werden sie ohne Warnung aus Frankreich gezogen und, unerklärlich, nach Norwegen geschickt. Steve kann es nicht ganz verstehen und Peggy ist ganz klar nervös mit alldem.

In Norwegen kommen ihre Befehle zur letztmöglichen Sekunde an, jedes Mal, über welchen Kanal sie auch immer finden können. Manchmal ist es ein sicherer Kanal und manchmal ist es das nicht, also laufen sie in mehr als einen Hinterhalt. Sie haben nicht viel Unterstützung, aber sie brauchen nicht wirklich welche. Steve ist ziemlich unaufhaltsam, wie sich herausstellt, also scheinen sie immer heil herauszukommen. Sie verursachen verdammt viel Chaos, hüpfen quer über die Karte und greifen viele Ziele an. Aber es fühlt sich alles ziemlich zwecklos an – Steve kann nicht rausfinden, wie der Winkel ist, wo ihr Ziel hier liegt.

  


  


Bis zum April sind sie auf dem Weg zurück zur Küste. Die Route wird nicht leicht sein, vor allem jetzt nicht. Ein kalter Regen hat um sie herum eingesetzt, also schlagen sie Lager auf, bauen Zelte auf, kauern sich nieder.

Steve und Bucky teilen sich ein Zelt, sitzen auf ihren Feldbetten mit der ausgebreiteten Karte auf dem Stück, das dazwischen noch bleibt. Regen prasselt auf die Dachplane nieder und wenigstens sind sie größtenteils trocken, aber sie sind weit entfernt von warm.

Es tut nicht viel für Steves Laune und er ist schon angespannt, weil er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln kann, dass sie herumgezerrt werden. „Das ergibt taktisch gesehen keinen Sinn“, erzählt Steve Bucky. „Wir sollen darauf spezialisiert sein, Hydra auszuschalten. Hier oben ist nicht mehr viel Hydra. Die haben in Tønsberg geholt, was auch immer sie gebraucht haben, seitdem waren sie nicht mehr zurück.“

„Steve“, sagt Bucky matt, wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Dachte, du sollst jetzt ein taktisches Genie sein.“

„Ich – was?“

Bucky schmiegt sich in seinen Mantel und guckt Steve finster und grimmig an. „Denkst du nicht, es ist komisch, dass wir im Prinzip die einzige Einheit sind, die die Alliierten hier hoch geschickt haben und dass die uns rumhüpfen lassen, um sehr öffentliche Überfälle auf unglaublich unwichtige Ziele durchzuführen? Das ist eine _Ablenkung_ , Steve. _Wir_ sind eine Ablenkung. Die stocken für irgendwas Großes auf, denk ich. Irgendwo anders.“

Steve starrt ihn an, aber das ist das fehlende Teil, durch das alles Sinn ergibt. Er hat im Radio viel Rederei von der Ersten US-Heeresgruppe gehört und Geflüster über irgendwas, das _Operation Fortitude_ genannt wird, aber Steve hat die Erste US-Heeresgruppe noch nie zuvor erwähnt gesehen und was auch immer _Operation Fortitude_ ist, es _sieht_ riesig aus, aber es bekommt nicht viel logistische Unterstützung.

Natürlich ist es eine Ablenkung. Und nur so weiß Steve, dass die Alliierten in Europa landen werden. Bald. Und wo auch immer sie landen, es wird nicht Norwegen sein.

„Wann zur Hölle bist du so schlau geworden, hm?“, fragt Steve.

Bucky sieht finster rüber zu ihm, aus der Tiefe seines Mantels. „Nicht schwer, schlauer als du zu sein, Rogers.“

Es _ist_ schwer, das weiß Steve, obwohl er so viel vor sich selbst kaum zugeben kann. Er ist _kein_ Idiot, tatsächlich, und er kennt sich gut mit Taktik aus, aber... Das hier ist mehr das, was Bucky Spionage-Scheiß nennt. Steve ist nicht gut bei Spionage-Scheiß. Täuschung und Irreführung und Lügen – Er kennt den Wert davon und er weiß wohl, wie man Lügen erzählt, aber es ist nicht gerade seine Stärke. Er ist viel besser dabei, eine Angriffsöffnung zu finden, einen Vorteil auszunutzen, eine Entscheidung im Sekundenbruchteil zu treffen, aber das ist anders.

„Hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu lange dauert“, murmelt Bucky.

„Kalt?“, sagt Steve.

Bucky greift hoch und haut gegen das Zeltdach, wo Regenwasser angefangen hat sich anzusammeln und droht, sogar durch ihre Starktech wasserfesten Planen zu weichen. „Ich hasse Kälte, verdammte Scheiße.“

Steve hebt einen Arm. „Komm schon, Blödmann.“

Bucky kneift die Augen nur eine Sekunde zusammen, dann hüpft er praktisch von seinem Feldbett und rüber auf Steves. Er rutscht unter Steves ausgestreckten Arm und drängt sich entlang Steves Seite. Er zittert, aber es dauert nur einen Moment, bis die Kälte nachlässt.

Fühlt sich an, als ob Bucky Gewicht verliert, bemerkt Steve. Er runzelt die Stirn, weil er weiß, dass Bucky isst. Er hat gesehen, wie Bucky für extra Nahrung überredet, verhandelt und Zigaretten getauscht hat. Manchmal bringt Bucky einen Hasen oder irgendwas mit, um über dem Lagerfeuer zu kochen und er besteht immer darauf, dass der Kerl, der es umgebracht hat, die Hälfte bekommt. Außerdem mag er ein Stadtjunge sein, aber er hat echt schnell aufgeschnappt, was essbar ist und was nicht. Er hält immer an, um Beeren zu Pflücken und macht Umwege durch Obstgärten und solchen Scheiß.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er sich nach den Aktionen immer übergibt, denkt Steve, während er abwesend Buckys Schulter reibt. Er entschließt sich, damit anzufangen, auch extra Rationen für Bucky mitzunehmen.

 

* * *

 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bucky recht hat. Bis Ende Mai werden sie aus Norwegen gezogen.

„Sie werden woanders gebraucht“, informiert Peggy ihn bei der Besprechung zurück in London.

„Wo gebraucht?“, fragt Steve.

„Omaha.“

Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang denkt Steve, dass sie ihn zurück zum Star Spangled Circuit schicken und wird gewalttätig zu seinen Tagen in Strumpfhosen zurückgeworfen. Peggy lächelt, als ob sie genau weiß, wo er mit seinen Gedanken ist, und seine Panik amüsiert sie.

„Omaha Beach“, erläutert sie. „Captain America“, sie zieht ein Blatt Papier hervor und zeigt die Karte darunter. Sie ist als Streng Geheim markiert und sie zeigt die Südküste Englands, den Kanal und die Normandie, alles davon mit roten gestrichelten Linien markiert. „Treffen Sie Operation Neptun.“

 

* * *

 

Steve bekommt einen Brief aus Brooklyn und hat keine Zeit, ihn zu lesen – trägt ihn in seiner Tasche stundenlang herum, tagelang, und dann erinnert er sich endlich daran, als er seine Uniform anzieht, bereit, um an Bord zu gehen. Er steckt ihn in seinen Gürtel. Er vermisst Brooklyn mehr denn je und wenn er am Strand in der Normandie stirbt, will er kein einziges Wort von zuhause verpasst haben.

Er liest ihn an Bord, halb im Dunkeln, aber seine übernatürlich gute Sehkraft macht die Worte trotzdem aus.

 

> Steve,

> ich hoffe, du und Bucky sind ~~in Ordnung~~ noch in einem Stück. Sie sagen, dass die Dinge sich langsam zu unseren Gunsten wenden, aber ich weiß, dass sie uns wahrscheinlich nicht alles erzählen. Bin letztens abends mit Winnie im Kino gewesen und hab euch in der Wochenschau gesehen und...

> Ich wollte das nie für euch beide. Nach dem letzten Krieg, dachte ich: wenigstens wird es keinen anderen geben. Wenigstens werden meine Söhne in Sicherheit sein. Dich und ihn da draußen zu sehen – ich dachte, es wäre ein Albtraum und das war es auch fast, aber es ist auch fast etwas anderes. Fast hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass ich wieder dienen könnte. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt. Wir sind alle stolz auf dich, Steve. Ich bin froh, dass du Bucks befehlshabender Offizier bist. Ich vertraue dir, dass du ihn richtig anführst und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir auch folgen.

> Die Armee hat verdammt Glück, dass sie euch beide hat, aber ihr Jungs verdient was besseres als Krieg.

> Denkt daran und beschützt euch gegenseitig,

> Pa

Er denkt darüber nach, ihn in seine Uniform zu stecken, nah bei seinem Herz, aber... er ist an seinem Gürtel sicherer, der wasserfeste Taschen hat und weniger wahrscheinlich ist, Kugeln abzubekommen. Er muss hier durchkommen, denkt er. Tod ist heute keine Option, weil er hier durchkommen muss, damit er das Missverständnis aufklären kann. Er muss Mr. Barnes sagen: _Ich bin nicht derjenige, der Bucky auf Spur hält. Bucky hält_ _mich_ _auf Spur._ Auch wenn er der befehlshabende Offizier ist, weiß Steve nicht, was ihm passieren würde, wenn er Bucky nicht an seiner Seite hätte. Ein Steve ohne Bucky ist ein Zug ohne Bremsen, das weiß Steve jetzt, das hat er auf die schwere Art gelernt.

Er atmet tief ein und langsam wieder aus.

Es ist fast so weit. Er wischt sich das Gesicht trocken und konzentriert sich. Er hat Arbeit zu erledigen.

 

 


	6. Blues Make You Bad

 

## 6

Times when I know you'll be lonesome  
Times when I know you'll be sad  
Don't let temptation surround you  
Don't let the **blues make you bad**

[We’ll Be Together Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aec85hyZJcI) von Carl T. Fischer und Frankie Laine, 1945.

  


Nach der Normandie ist Steves normalerweise perfektes Gedächtnis einfach... abgerissen. Es ist schlimmer als damals in den Schützengräben in Italien. Es ist nicht nur eine seltsame Wolke von Unwirklichkeit, er kann einfach... nicht. Sein Gedächtnis ist etwas, das stottert und raucht und – nicht – funktioniert –

Er kann Fakten aufzählen, diejenigen, die er vorher und nachher gelernt hat, aber der Kampf selbst, alle sechs Tage davon, während sie darum gerungen haben, die Landköpfe zu verbinden, sind alle einfach... durcheinander gewirbelte Blitze. Bedeutungslos.

Tausende von alliierten Truppen liegen tot an den Stränden, mehr als er je gesehen hat, mehr als er je sehen wollte. Er denkt zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie es mehr von ihm hätte geben sollen. Mehr Leute wie ihn. Wie viele Leben hätten sie mit einem halben Dutzend mehr wie Steve retten können, oder noch besser? Wie viele hätten sie verschonen können?

 _Ich wollte eine Armee und alles, was ich bekommen hab, sind Sie,_ hört er wieder in seinem Kopf, als er auf die Strände starrt. Die Leichen. Die Trümmer. _Sie sind nicht genug._

Buckys Hand auf seiner Schulter zieht ihn wieder raus. Bucky hat Blut auf seiner Wange verschmiert, aber er sieht unverletzt aus. Er drückt Steves Schulter fest genug, um Steve aus dem Nebel zu bringen.

„Komm schon, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky. „Komm hier weg, jetzt.“

Bucky führt ihn zurück zum Feuer, setzt ihn auf einem Holzstamm hin. Steve stützt seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Sein Gehirn fühl sich an wie – voller Statik – schreiend – seine Ohren läuten und –

Steve ballt seine Hände in seinen Haaren zu Fäusten. „Was ist passiert?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Bucky, vorsichtig und leise.

„Ich kann mich nicht...“ Er starrt auf seine Füße und schluckt und versucht, seine Gedanken zu organisieren. Er kann sich normalerweise an alles erinnern. Bucky weiß das. Weiß von Steves gruselig genauen Abrufungen, seinem angsteinflößend präzisen Gedächtnis, seinen Sinnen, die so hoch gedreht wurden, dass der Schalter abgebrochen ist. Er kann alles sehen, alles hören und sich an alles erinnern, aber jetzt kann er sich nicht – „Erinnern“, Beendet er. „Ich kann nicht. Alles. Ist nur. Teile. Ich...“ Er sieht hoch, hilflos.

Bucky runzelt die Stirn und nickt, als ob er versteht. Er legt eine Hand in Steves Nacken und drückt. „Du hast den Motor geflutet, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky, als ob es so einfach ist.

Steve blinzelt ihn an. Er kann Beschuss in der Ferne hören. Es ist... schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. „... Was?“

„Passiert manchmal. Wenn der Kampf so intensiv wird. Zu viel Einsatz, genau wie beim Auto. Wenn du zu viel rein tust, zu viel Kraftstoff, oder die falsche Art, weißt du? Der Motor ist abgewürgt. Du musst ihn freimachen. Komm schon.“ Bucky nimmt seine Hand nicht von Steves Nacken. Er schüttelt ihn ein wenig. „Rede mit mir. Erinnerst du dich an die Landung?“

„Wir waren...“, sagt Steve langsam. „Die haben uns gesagt, wir gehen nach Omaha Beach, da war-“

„Das war vorher“, sagt Bucky. „Zurück im Hauptquartier, aber erinnerst du dich an die Landung selbst? Den Namen vom Boot? Erinnerst du dich, neben wem du gestanden hast? Konzentrier' dich, Kumpel?“

Steve schluckt Galle runter. „Ich erinner' mich... ich...“ Da ist Blut im Wasser, Blut im Sand um sie herum. Er erinnert sich daran. Er erinnert sich daran, überall um ihn herum, als ob es jetzt passiert. Der Geruch davon und im Wasser treibt – „Da war ein Fuß, da war --“

„Ja, daran erinner' ich mich auch“, sagt Bucky schnell. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich erinner' mich für dich daran. Da musst du nicht drüber nachdenken. Wir sind an den Strand gekommen. Erinnerst du dich dran?“

Steve nickt. Es ist dicht um ihn herum, in seinem Kopf. Seine Ohren läuten noch immer davon. „Wir waren nicht am richtigen Ort.“

„Niemand war das“, stimmt Bucky zu.

„Da war... Die Ingenieure hatten nicht geräumt. Wir konnten nicht... wir mussten den Strand räumen. Die... Minen.“ Er sieht zur Bestätigung hoch zu Bucky.

„Das hast du selbst übernommen“, sagt Bucky trocken. „Hast angefangen, Igel wie Halbziegel rumzuschmeißen.“

„Hab ich?“, sagt Steve. Aber sogar, während er das sagt, hebt er ein schweres Stück Metall mit Nägeln und Eisenspitzen hoch, eines von dutzenden, hunderten, wie ungeheure Teile, die ein Riese am Strand verstreut hat. Er hebt es über seinen Kopf hoch und schmeißt es zurück auf eine reihe von Panzerabwehrminen auf Holzstacheln. _Jag' die Scheißkerle einfach hoch_ , denkt er. _Wir sprengen uns den Weg frei._

„Hast du.“ Er tippt mit einem Finger auf Steves Schulter. Die Uniform ist dort ganz zerrissen.

„Was?“, sagt Steve und starrt.

„Schrapnell. Sanitäter hat's aufgegeben, es rauszuziehen, als du ihm gesagt hast, er soll sich verpissen. Ist von selbst ein paar Stunden später rausgedrückt worden. War nicht so tief.“

Steve schiebt seine zerrissene Uniform auf Seite. Da ist Blut, aber darunter scheint die Haut rosa und sauber. Er schaudert. Da ist ein weiteres Loch in seiner Seite. „Heftiger Beschuss“, sagt er, drückt auf den Fleck, erinnert sich an den runden Riss in sich selbst. Auch da keine Narbe, nur glänzende neue Haut.

„Ja, kannst du laut sagen. Du hast Morita mit dem Schild gedeckt, nach Evakuation gerufen.“

„Morita – ist er?“

„Er hat 'ne Gehirnerschütterung, aber er wird wieder. Dugan hat ein Bajonett ins Bein bekommen, der wird auch wieder.“

„Bajonett?“

Bucky seufzt. „Du hast entschieden, dass wir helfen können, indem wir 'ne Pillbox oder zwei ausschalten.“

Die Pillboxen. Niedrig, Betonbauten, stark befestigt. Die haben den Vorsprung blockiert, also hat Steve –

„Ich hab durch den Beton geschlagen“, erinnert sich Steve.

„Mit deinen Fäusten, was ganz schön verdammt dämlich war.“

Steve zeigt ihm den Mittelfinger, automatisch. Noch immer halb in der Erinnerung. Ein Sanitäter richtet seine Finger und Bucky schreit ihn an. Steve zeigt ihm den gebrochenen, blutenden Mittelfinger, ganz krumm und glänzend weiß wo der Knochen durchguckt. Bucky wird grün.

Der Finger ist krumm. Nicht dann, im Zelt vom Sanitäter. Jetzt und hier. Die Haut über seinen Knöcheln ist rosa und sieht wund aus, ist aber verschlossen. Die Finger sind noch leicht gekrümmt. Bucky verzieht das Gesicht. „Du wirst einen der Sanitäter fragen müssen, um das neu zu brechen. _Schon wieder._ “ Buckys Gesicht ist voller Verärgerung.

Steves Erinnerung blitzt auf: Explosionen, die überall um sie herum hochgehen, und Bucky, der vor Empörung mit den Armen wedelt und kreischt _Wofür zur Hölle hast du den Essteller denn?_ , während Steve seine Faust wieder, wieder, wieder in den Beton haut, die Metallklappe packt und zieht und dreht und –

„Hat nicht wehgetan“, sagt Steve.

„Ich garantier's dir, Kumpel, das hat es.“

Steve reibt sich die Augen. Er ist müde. Er ist so scheiße müde. „War ich in Ordnung?“

„Du warst gut, Stevie. Du warst großartig“, versichert ihm Bucky. Er drückt wieder, Finger an Steves Nacken gelegt. Erdet ihn. „Du warst unaufhaltsam“, sagt er mit seltsamer, sanfter Stimme. Bucky hat früher so bei seinen Verabredungen geredet. _Du bist hübsch, du bist perfekt, du bist wunderschön_ , mit dieser sanften, süßen Stimme. Es ist schön, sie wieder zu hören. Schöner, sie für sich selbst zu hören. Noch schöner, das zu hören. _Du bist unaufhaltsam_. Es verleiht ihm innerlich Auftrieb. Bucky schüttelt ihn.

Es ist noch nicht vorbei, das weiß Steve. Es ist _immer_ noch nicht vorbei. Es fängt gerade erst an. Sie werden bald vom Hauptkörper der vordringenden alliierten Truppen wegbrechen und tiefer ins feindliche Gebiet eindringen müssen, zurück dazu, Hydra anzugreifen. Laut Info plant Schmidt irgendwas Großes. Die Operationen des SSR (und vor allem die der Commandos) haben ihn verlangsamt, ihm Aufschub um Aufschub verursacht, aber sie sind noch lange nicht aufgehalten.

Steve fühlt sich, als ob alles beschleunigt wird, um ihn herum, unter ihm rauscht es, lässt ihn zu irgendeinem unbekannten Schluss rasen. An manchen Tagen fühlt es sich an, als ob der Krieg nie aufhören wird, aber an anderen Tagen fühlt es sich an, als ob das Ende genau da ist, auf ihn zukommt, aber es ist Beton. Er fällt.

„Komm schon, Kumpel“, sagt Bucky und Steve erinnert sich wieder, wo er ist. „Ruh dich was aus.“

Steve starrt Bucky an und staunt, ein bisschen. Er versteht nicht ganz, wie Bucky überhaupt funktionieren kann. Steve ist so müde, dass er nicht geradeaus gucken kann, und hier ist Bucky und stützt ihn und Bucky hat noch nicht mal das Serum.

Bucky ist der Unaufhaltsame, nicht Steve.

 

* * *

 

Sie verbringen den Rest des Sommers damit, quer durch Frankreich zu springen und dahin zu gehen, wo sie gebraucht werden. Es sind viele Straßenkämpfe, viele schmutzige Schlachten und ungeordnetes Vordringen, ein schlampiges Rennen Richtung Berlin.

Der Plan ist, Paris zu umgehen (zu viele Münder zum Füttern, zu kompliziert), aber dann inszeniert der Französische Widerstand einen Aufstand und Steve und die Commandos rennen los, um zu helfen, bevor irgendwer es ihnen verbietet und was sollen Eisenhower und Bradley da noch machen? Captain America ohne Unterstützung hingehen lassen? Sie schicken ein paar französische Divisionen und das Amerikanische 4. Panzerregiment.

Steve ist an der Front der Kolonne, als sie die Vorstädte angreifen. Er ist da, räumt Straßensperren, die von den fliehenden Deutschen aufgebaut wurden, hebt Bäume hoch und schiebt Schutt und Sandsäcke auf Seite, während die Commandos vorgehen und auskundschaften, Gebäude räumen und auf potentielle Scharfschützen überprüfen.

Dann sind sie in der eigentlichen Stadt. Zu viele Gebäude zum räumen, also sorgt Bucky dafür, dass Steve den Helm wieder aufsetzt, als ob Bucky seine Mom ist, die sich Sorgen macht, dass Steve ohne Mantel raus in die Kälte geht.

Manchmal sind da brüllende Mengen: Zivilisten und FFI Kämpfer mit Bändern an ihren Oberarmen, die ihre Gewehre über ihre Köpfe heben und leidenschaftlich jubeln. Immer wieder wird Monty von Frauen gegriffen, die ihn küssen, aus irgendeinem Grund. Ein paar küssen Bucky (was Bucky zum Lachen bringt, aber nicht so, wie er's früher getan hat) und einige schmatzen auch Dernier ab, als sie ihn auch als Franzosen erkennen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist es größtenteils Monty. Monty nimmt es gelassen. Er hat eine Art, die Schultern zu zucken, wie um zu sagen _das ist nur zu erwarten, wenn man so aussieht wie ich_. Niemand küsst Steve, aber das ist nur, weil Steve sicher außer Reichweite bleibt und auf dem Panzer steht. Er hat seine Lektion in London gelernt. Ihm wurde von den Frauen Amerikas gedankt, er hat kein Bedürfnis, auch den Dank der Frauen aus Frankreich zu empfangen.

Seine Strategie geht nach hinten los, als sie um die Ecke kommen und ein Schuss ertönt. Steve lässt sich fallen, sobald er fühlt, wie die Kugel sein Schlüsselbein streift und eine Linie aus rotem Feuer Zentimeter entfernt von seinem ungeschützten Hals hinterlässt. Er rollt sich vom Panzer runter und sucht darunter mit den anderen Commandos und den GIs, mit denen sie gereist sind, Schutz.

Er sieht rüber und da ist Bucky, starrt zurück mit dieser leidenschaftlichen, wilden Entschlossenheit im Gesicht. Sein Blick klammert sich an Steves blutende Schulter. Steve würde den Ausdruck als Wut bezeichnen, aber er ist biblischer als das. Es ist _Zorn_. „Ich hab ihn“, ist alles, was er sagt, und dann rollt er unter dem Panzer heraus.

„Barnes!“, ruft Steve. „ _Bucky_!“

Aber Bucky ist schon weg, läuft ihm Zickzack quer über die Straße, tief und schneller als irgendwas, was Steve gesehen hat, von sich selbst abgesehen. Er tritt die Tür der alten Kirche ein und rast hinein. Die Straße hält die Luft an. Es ist vielleicht zwei Minuten später, als sie einen Mann schreien hören und Steve kann nicht länger Stellung bewahren. Er krabbelt unter dem Panzer hervor und springt hoch, bereit um –

Und dann fällt die Leiche des deutschen Scharfschützen vom Kirchenturm und landet zu Steves Füßen. Sein Hals ist aufgeschlitzt. Steve schaut hoch und sieht Bucky, der zu ihm runter guckt, Pistole in einer Hand, Messer in der anderen, Gewehr noch immer auf den Rücken geschnallt. Blut sammelt sich auf den Pflastersteinen. Hinter ihm fängt die Menge wieder an zu jubeln. Steve wirft einen Blick auf sie zurück und bis er wieder hoch sieht, ist Bucky in die Schatten der Kirche verschwunden.

  


  


Er kommt später wieder zu ihnen, nahe des Eiffelturms. Er sieht ein bisschen blass aus, ein bisschen angespannt um den Mund herum, aber er ist zum Einsatz bereit, als der Einsatz wieder mit ihnen aufholt.

Von den überbleibenden Deutschen kommt ein Stoß Widerstand auf. Steve erwartet, Zivilisten treiben zu müssen, aber die Pariser sind jetzt gut an das Geräusch von Geschützfeuer gewöhnt. Ihnen muss nicht gesagt werden, dass sie Schutz suchen, oder die Köpfe unten halten, oder auf grünes Licht warten sollen. Also kann Steve sich mit Bucky an seiner Seite und den Commandos hinter sich in die Schlägerei werfen.

Sie bewegen sich wie eine gut geölte Maschine, wenn auch eine, die größtenteils von Adrenalin und Derniers rasendem, aufgebrachten Patriotismus angetrieben wird, der in Wellen aus ihm zu kommen scheint. Mehr als einmal muss Steve Dernier körperlich von Deutschen, die schon aufgegeben haben, runter zerren, um den normalerweise munteren Franzosen davon abzuhalten, sie mit seinen bloßen Händen zu Tode zu prügeln.

Bucky hilft bei dieser speziellen Aufgabe nicht. Steve wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber Bucky zuckt nur mit den Schultern, klar der Meinung, dass es Dernier erlaubt sein sollte zu tun, was auch immer er will, sogar wenn _was auch immer er will_ technisch gesehen ein Kriegsverbrechen ist.

Manchmal macht Bucky solche Sachen, oder sagt solche Sachen und Steve tut die Brust davon weh, an die Person zu denken, die Bucky vor dem Einberufungsbrief war, vor dem Ausbildungslager, vor dem Krieg. Immer bereit, für einen Freund zu kämpfen und schonungslos bei ihrer Verteidigung, ohne dabei jemals zu vergessen, dass der andere Kerl ein Mensch ist.

Diesem Bucky scheint das nicht immer so wichtig zu sein.

  


  


Sie stehen alle neben und hinter Dernier, als die Alliierten die dreifarbige Flagge Frankreichs an der Spitze des Eiffelturms hissen. Als Derniers Knie unter ihm nachgeben, ist es Gabe, der ihn auffängt und so tut, als ob er nicht aufgefangen werden musste.

 

* * *

 

Bis Ende November ist Antwerpen unter alliierter Kontrolle und Hitler ist, wie sie sagen, in einem Bunker in Berlin. Die Deutschen drängen in den Ardennen zurück. Schlacht der Ausbuchtung, so nennen sie es. Steve möchte dort sein, aber sie werden woanders gebraucht, wie ihnen gesagt wird.

An der Ostfront gibt es einen Hydra Stützpunkt, der nicht dort sein sollte und er ist _riesig_ : ein ausgedehntes unterirdisches Chaos, so geheim, dass es nicht mal auf Zolas Karte war. Er ist das Herz der Blockade außerhalb von Stalingrad, die den Vordrang der Alliierten jetzt seit Monaten aufgehalten hat.

Also machen sich Steve und die Commandos im Dezember stattdessen auf nach Osten. Während der Schnee dicht und schnell fällt, finden sie sich selbst in Russland wieder, dank eines aufgemotzten Stark-Flugzeugs und eines Fallschirmsprungs, der sogar Steve ein bisschen blass und zittrig werden lässt, sobald sie wieder auf festem Boden sind.

Sie werden der Roten Armee ausgeliehen. Was. Seltsam ist.

Keiner der Commandos spricht auch nur ein Wort Russisch, fürs Erste. Also ist es kein bisschen so, wie bei den Amerikanern oder Franzosen eingegliedert zu werden. Nur ein Russe spricht viel Englisch, der Anführer der Division, Major Karpov. Er ist etwa in Steves Alter, möglicherweise ein paar Jahre jünger, mit dunklen Haaren und einem Ziegenbart. Er hat eine Freundin in einer Stadt namens Kronas. Er wird sie heiraten, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, sagt er. Er scheint jung, um ein Major zu sein.

Als Steve das erwähnt, starrt Karpov ihn an. „Beförderung auf dem Schlachtfeld“, sagt er mit matter, kalter Stimme und Steve erinnert sich, dass Eisenhower innerhalb von zwei Monaten vom Colonel zu, na ja, _Eisenhower_ geworden ist.

Die Russen sind... sie sind härter als die anderen alliierten Truppen. Sie sind rau auf eine Art, die weniger mit ihren Uniformen und mehr damit zu tun hat, wie dünn ihre Reihen sind. Magerer. Gemeiner. Sie lächeln mit all ihren Zähnen, über Dinge, die sogar die Howlies nicht lustig finden.

Aber Steve kann ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen. Verurteilt sie überhaupt nicht. Die Verluste, die sie gesehen haben... Steve dachte, er hätte das Schlimmste gesehen, was Krieg anzubieten hat, damals in Italien, in Österreich, in Frankreich. Er dachte, er hätte das Schlimmste gesehen, was Krieg ihm zeigen könnte, am Omaha Beach.

Aber er hatte noch keinen russischen Winter gesehen. Er hatte Stalingrad noch nicht gesehen. Er hatte keine Haufen von gefrorenen Leichen gesehen, zusammengeworfen in Massengräbern. Er hatte noch nicht gesehen, wie Männer, die in der Nacht zuvor gestorben sind, am Morgen mit blauem Gesicht und friedlich gefunden wurden. Er hatte noch keinen Erfrierungen an seinen Fingerspitzen, oder Dugan dabei beobachtet, wie er einen kleinen Zeh daran verliert. Er hatte noch nicht gesehen, wie Zivilisten ihre eigenen Saaten aus Trotz verbrennen, damit der Winter sie alle bekommt, anstatt sie den Invasoren zu überlassen.

  


  


„Gut, Jungs“, sagt Peggy. Sie sind jetzt fast zwei Monate schon bei den Russen. Es ist ein neues Jahr und nur ein paar Tage, bis sie die Blockade brechen sollen. Sie ist ganz Geschäftsfrau, mit ihren Haaren zurückgelegt, Tarnhose und schweren Stiefeln und Winterausrüstung und sie ist noch nie schöner gewesen, Steves Meinung nach. „Passt jetzt gut auf.“

Sie sind alle um eine Karte versammelt, die auf der Motorhaube eines Jeeps ausgebreitet ist, stehen im Kreis, als ob sie Ritter der Tafelrunde wären. Sie zeigt den Stützpunkt, seine unterirdischen Gänge in grau unter die Konturlinien des Hangs skizziert. Sie zeigt auch die sich sträubenden Verteidigungen der Blockade. Die sind rot markiert, strecken sich nach Norden und Süden von der Anlage aus, wie ein Fluss aus Blut.

„Also, wir werden teilen und herrschen. Wir trennen uns. Captain Rogers, ich selbst, Barnes und Dernier werden mit der Haupttruppe unter Phillips und Karpov bleiben. Monty, Sie nehmen Gabe, Dugan und Morita und gehen mit dem Rest der Bataillon. Denkt dran, ihr stellt Fachwissen über Hydra zur Verfügung: die meisten der Männer bei euch werden noch nie zuvor gegen sie angetreten sein. Sie wissen nichts von den Hydra Gewehren oder den Experimenten oder irgendetwas vom Rest.“

„Ich bin nicht begeistert davon, unsere Truppen so aufzuteilen“, grummelt Dugan und lehnt sich weiter über die Karte.

Bucky sieht ihn trocken an. „Gehören immer zwei dazu, Dollface.“

„In diesem Fall, zu einer Zangenbewegung“, beendet Steve.

Dugan grummelt trotzdem weiter. Nicht wegen des Spitznamens – Bucky hat angefangen, Dugan _Dollface_ zu nennen, als Rache für den _Babyface Barnes_ Spitznamen, aber es ist irgendwie zum persönlichen Rufzeichen zwischen den beiden geworden. Nein, Steve weiß genau, warum Dugan grummelt; Dugan vertraut den Russen nicht. Das tut keiner von ihnen wirklich.

Karpovs Division ist eine Gruppe von hartgesottenen Männer, die keine Gefangenen machen. Die Howlies nehmen generell auch keine Gefangenen, aber sie lassen Gefangene auch nicht ihre eigenen Gräber ausheben und erschießen sie dann so, dass sie genau darein fallen. Steve hasst es, aber er hat keine Vollmacht, um es aufzuhalten. Als er es trotzdem versucht, droht Karpov damit, die Howlies abzuschneiden und zu sehen, wie es ihnen gefällt, die Blockade ohne die Hilfe der Russen aufzubrechen. Bucky hat Steve von diesem Streit praktisch weggezerrt.

Jetzt klopft Steve mit einer Hand auf Dugans Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass der Plan verrückt ist, aber he – es ist mein verrückter Plan.“ Die Lüge geht ihm leicht über die Zunge. Wann hat er gelernt, das zu machen? „Hab ich dich je enttäuscht?“

Dugans Schnurrbart zuckt. „Nein, Sir, Captain Rogers, Sir“, sagt er. Er nennt Steve nur _Sir_ und _Captain_ _Rogers_ , wenn er ihn (wie Peggy sagt) verarscht.

„Na ja, ich werd' jetzt nicht damit anfangen, _Private_ _Dugan_ “, sagt Steve. „Jetzt aber raus hier, ihr habt eure Befehle.“

Peggy fängt seinen Blick ein, während die Howlies sich verteilen. Ihre Lippen sind dünn. Sie wissen beide die Wahrheit:

Es ist nicht wirklich Steves Plan. Es ist ein gemeinsamer Plan, zwischen den russischen Generälen und der alliierten Führung. Aber Steve weiß, dass die anderen Howlies dem nicht zustimmen werden, wenn er nicht dafür bürgt, also _tut_ er das. Die Zangenbewegung, der koordinierte Angriff, die Zeitregulierung dabei, ihre Bewegungen präzise wie ein Uhrwerk... Es ist nicht sein Plan, aber er schreibt seinen Namen darunter, legt sein Vertrauen darein, gibt seinen Männern sein Wort, dass sie es möglich machen können, weil er denkt, dass sie es können.

 

* * *

 

Er hat wirklich gedacht, dass sie es könnten.

Sie haben alles berücksichtigt außer den Winter.

 

* * *

 

Als der Blizzard sich legt, ist ihr Fenster vorbei, die zwei Hälften ihrer Bataillon gespalten und jetzt stehen beide Seiten unter heftigem Beschuss. Steves ist die einzige Gruppe mit einer realisierbaren Option zum Rückzug.

„Wir lassen sie nicht zurück“, sagt Steve eben. Das Kommandozelt wackelt ein bisschen, Wind und nicht-so-ganz-entfernte Explosionen. Phillips seufzt und kneift sich den Nasenrücken. Er ist an Steves Ungehorsamkeit mittlerweile gewöhnt. Karpov sieht nur auf kalte Art rasend aus.

„Niemand ist mit der Situation zufrieden, Captain. Die Hälfte meiner Männer ist auch eingekeilt“, knurrt Karpov. „Aber was ist unsere Alternative, hm?“ Er breitet die Arme aus. „Wir können uns zurückziehen, die Männer, die wir schon verloren haben, verlieren und unseren Vorteil verlieren. Oder wir können versuchen, durchzukommen, Männer auf beiden Seiten verlieren und immer noch unseren Vorteil verlieren. Ohne die andere Hälfte der Bataillon sind wir zahlenmäßig und waffentechnisch unterlegen.“

„Ich hasse nichts mehr als Situationen, in denen man nicht gewinnen kann“, murrt Phillips. Peggy steht direkt hinter ihm und als sie Steves Blick begegnet, ziehen sich ihre Lippen – heute nicht rot, nur dünn und müde und blass – an den Mundwinkeln nach unten.

Steve sieht von ihr weg, sieht runter auf die Karte; auf die Reihe an Befestigungsanlagen zwischen ihnen und dem Rest der Bataillon. Der geschätzte Standpunkt der feindlichen Truppen, ihre ungefähre Anzahl und die Stärke ihrer Artillerie.

Er spannt seinen Kiefer an.

„Rogers, mir gefällt dieser Blick _nicht_ “, sagt Phillips schneidend.

Steve dreht seinen Kopf, um ihn anzustarren. „Bei allem Respekt, Colonel, das muss er auch nicht. Das ist unsere beste Option, taktisch gesehen.“

„Welche wäre das?“, sagt Karpov.

„Ich werde uns einen Weg freimachen“, sagt Steve. „Hier, wo die Reihe am dünnsten ist. Wenn wir durchbrechen können, werden wir _sie_ stattdessen abgeschnitten haben, die Zangenbewegung vervollständigen, die wir überhaupt erst geplant hatten. Das ist das Risiko wert.“

„Das Risiko, _Captain America zu verlieren_?“, blafft Phillips. „Roosevelt selbst würde meine Eier zum Frühstück essen.“

Steve sieht einen Moment rot bei dem Gedanken, dass sie lieber eine halbe Bataillon sterben lassen würden anstatt Captain America zu verlieren – wer ist der Arsch überhaupt? Steve will den Mistkerl irgendwie selbst umbringen.

Es entgeht ihm nicht, dass sie nichts darüber sagen, die Hälfte der Howlies zu verlieren und er hat exakt keine Zweifel daran, woran das liegt. Der Japse, der Schwarze, der Brite und der vorlaute irische Kerl. Na ja, _Steve_ ist ein vorlauter irischer Kerl und das war er schon lange, bevor er Captain irgendwas war. Er hat mit Dugan mehr gemeinsam als mit Captain America. Er hat sein Leben in Moritas Hände gelegt, er hat _Buckys_ Leben in Moritas Hände gelegt. Er vertraut Gabe damit, seine Ohren zu sein, seine Worte zu sprechen, wenn er die Sprache nicht kennt. Und Falsworth ist derjenige, der die Verantwortung übernimmt, wenn Steve und Bucky bei einem zwei-Mann-Einsatz sind.

Sie sind sein Team, aber sie sind mehr als das: sie sind seine _Brüder_.

„Er hat recht, Colonel“, sagt Peggy, unterstützt Steve sofort. „Captain America ist ein taktischer Vorteil, nicht nur ein Maskottchen. Wenn er das hier schafft, werden wir eine noch nie dagewesene Zurschaustellung der Macht haben, die wir besitzen, zusätzlich zum Fortschritt, den wir machen. Wir können Hydra genau hier, genau jetzt das Rückgrat brechen. Das ist das Risiko wert.“

„Und wenn ich es nicht kann, werden Sie einen Märtyrer haben“, sagt Steve. „Captain America stirbt, während er tausend Männer rettet. Erweist seinem Opfer Ehre. Kauft scheiß Kriegsanleihen.“ Es kommt wütend und aufmüpfig rüber und das weiß er auch, aber bevor Phillips oder Karpov ihn zurechtweisen können –

Bucky materialisiert sich aus den Schatten heraus. „Das ist ein verdammt dämlicher Plan, Cap“, sagt er verärgert.

Steve guckt finster. Er _hasst_ es, wenn Bucky ihn so nennt. Er fängt an, es zu hassen, wenn _irgendwer_ ihn so nennt. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Bucky hier ist, in einer hinteren Ecke herumschleichend. „Ist es nicht.“

Bucky verdreht die Augen. „Ja, na gut, vielleicht ist es zu 50% ein anständiger Plan, aber 50% fallen immer noch durch.“ Er kommt, um auf Steves linker Seite zu stehen – er mag Steves rechte Hand sein, aber er steht gewöhnlich links, zieht Steves gutes Ohr (nicht dass er noch ein schlechtes hat) und seine nicht-dominante Seite vor. Bucky lehnt sich vor, kratzt sich am Kinn. „Wenn Sie das hier durchführen wollen, werden Sie eine verdammt gute Ablenkung brauchen. Hier.“ Er legt seinen Finger aufs Papier, genau über den Stützpunkt selbst. „Schicken Sie mich erst raus. Ich werd' in den Stützpunkt einbrechen, ein bisschen Chaos anrichten.“

„Was?“, sagt Steve und Panik trifft ihn genau in den Hals. „Willst du mich verarschen, das ist –„

„Keine schlechte Idee, eigentlich“, fährt Phillipss dazwischen. „Denken Sie, Sie könnten die Selbstzerstörung auslösen.“

Bucky sieht hoch. „Genau daran hatte ich gedacht.“

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, was darinnen ist“, setzt Karpov protestierend an. „Information, Material...“

„Sehe ich auch so“, sagt Steve. Das tut er nicht, genau genommen, aber er will _wirklich_ nicht, dass Bucky dort alleine hingeht.

Bucky sieht ihn böse an, als ob genau weiß, was Steve denkt.

„Barnes hat recht“, sagt Peggy sanft.

Steves Kopf wirbelt so schnell herum, dass er denkt, dass er vielleicht runterfallen könnte. Aber dann erinnert er sich... es hatte einen Plan wie diesen gegeben – für Bucky, der sich reinschleichen und die Selbstzerstörung auslösen sollte. Ein Plan, den er sich mit Peggys Hilfe ausgedacht hatte, nicht mit Steves.

Peggy zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Potentieller Verlust von Informationen ist es wert, die Männer zurück zu bekommen und eine solche Ablenkung, koordiniert mit einem Präzisionsangriff von Ihnen, um den Weg frei zu machen... Das könnte funktionieren.“

Steve will sagen, dass er weiß, dass es funktionieren könnte, dass die Tatsache, dass es funktionieren könnte, verdammt noch mal nicht die Sache ist, um die es _geht_.

„Wie?“, sagt Karpov skeptisch. „Vielleicht kann Ihr Supersoldat den Weg frei machen, vielleicht nicht. Aber Barnes ist kein Supersoldat. Wie kann er in die Anlage einbrechen? Er müsste sich mindestens an einem Dutzend Wachen vorbei schleichen oder diese neutralisieren.“

„Eher zwei Dutzend, Kumpel. Wird kein Problem sein“, sagt Bucky. „Deshalb mal keinen Kopf machen.“ Dieser Brooklyn Akzent. _Keinkopfmachen_. Das hat er früher dazu gesagt, wenn sie kein Geld für den Zug zurück hatten, oder wenn er Steves Verschreibungsmedikamente abgeholt hat, oder wo sie Zeit zum Lernen herkriegen sollten, wenn sie zum Tanzen ausgehen. Jetzt sagt Bucky es dazu, nebenbei ein Dutzend Kehlen oder so durchzuschneiden.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Major, Barnes ist nicht derjenige, um den wir uns Gedanken machen müssen...“, sagt Phillips gerade, „er ist nicht der Unruhestifter hier-“ aber Steve passt nicht mehr auf. Sein Fokus hat sich zu Bucky gewendet. Bucky sieht nicht zurück und Steve denkt, dass Bucky seinem Blick absichtlich ausweicht.

Er weiß es, als Bucky nach dem Treffen verschwindet, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

  


  


Sie besorgen für Steve Winterausrüstung, damit er diese über seiner Captain America Uniform tragen kann. Er hat einen weißen Mantel, den er über dem Rot-Weiß-Blau trägt, weiße Stiefel, die seine braunen ersetzen. Er hat seine Faustfeuerwaffe, sein Gewehr, seine Taschen voller Munition.

„He.“

Steve guckt hoch und sieht Bucky, der da am Eingang seines Zelts steht. Er trägt schon seine Winterausrüstung: ganz in weiß und gespenstig, während hinter ihm draußen der Schnee dicht fällt. Er kommt ins Zelt und lässt seinen Rucksack fallen. Er klappert.

Bucky hat angefangen, Waffen so zu horten, wie ein Eichhörnchen Nüsse hortet. Er hat mehr Messer als der Rest des Teams zusammen. Einige waren Teil seiner ursprünglichen Ausstattung, aber die meisten davon wurden toten Soldaten abgenommen, oder ihm gelegentlich von dankbaren Bürgern geschenkt. Er hat sie gesammelt wie Andenken und er hat angefangen, sie zu personifizieren, wie seine kleine Schwester früher ihr Tagebuch personifiziert hat.

Bucky wühlt einen Moment lang in der Tasche herum, dann zieht er zwei seiner Grabenmesser raus. Eines davon ist ein altes, abgenutztes Ding aus dem letzten Krieg, mit Messinghöckern auf dem Griff, und das andere ist das, was Bucky praktisch von Grund auf gebaut hat, als sie drei Tage lang in einem Graben festgesessen haben, ohne irgendwas zu tun zu haben, außer darauf zu warten, dass die Bombardierung aufhört. Steve weiß, dass es perfekt ausbalanciert ist.

Er hält Steve die zwei Messer hin. „Mach schon“, sagt Bucky, begegnet Steves Blick nicht ganz. „Pistolen brauchen Munition. Messer nicht.“

Steve nimmt die zwei Messer und fährt mit seinem Daumen über die Stellen, wo Bucky seine Markierungen eingeritzt hat. Grob bearbeitete Sterne, die zu dem passen, den Steve trägt.

Bucky überprüft seine Messer – diejenigen, die er nicht Steve gegeben hat. Und das sind eine _Menge_. Sie verschwinden an seinem ganzen Körper, wie schüchterne Kinder, die sich hinter seinem Rockschoß verstecken. Er hat ein Messer an seinen Gewehrlauf geschnallt, Herrgott noch mal.

Steve hasst es, dass Bucky solche Dinge tun muss. Er wird einen Weg durch die Wachen finden. Er wird das mit Messern machen, mit Garotten. Es wird blutige Arbeit sein, praktisch. Er wird die Geräusche hören, die die Wachen machen, während sie sterben. Niemand sonst scheint den Tribut zu sehen, den Bucky dafür zahlt.

Und mehr als das; er hasst es, dass Bucky diese bestimmte Mission auf sich nimmt. Diese Mission in eine Hydra Hochburg. Diese Mission, die keinen wirklichen Plan zum Extrahieren hat.

„Ich will das nicht von dir verlangen“, sagt Steve leise. Er schaut hoch und fängt den Ausdruck von offener Verärgerung auf Buckys Gesicht ein.

„Du hast das nicht von mir verlangt, Kumpel. Das war meine Idee, falls du dich erinnerst.“

Und als ob Steve nicht davon schlecht wird, das zu hören. „Du musst mich nicht mehr beschützen, Buck“, sagt Steve, leise und aufrichtig.

Bucky wirft ihm einen stillen, aber redegewandten Blick des langen Leidens zu. Wortlos reicht er Steve den Helm. Steve hasst diesen scheiß dämlichen Helm irgendwie mittlerweile, aber er setzt ihn fast automatisch auf. „Denk an den Plan“, sagt Bucky. „Ich gehe, du gibst mir 'ne halbe Stunde, um die Selbstzerstörung auszulösen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Und wenn du sie nicht hochgehen siehst -“

„Ich _weiß_ , Buck-“

„ _Wenn du sie nicht hochgehen siehst“_ , sagt Bucky wieder, bestimmt. „Dann hau da bloß ab.“

Steve spannt seinen Kiefer an.

„Steve“, sagt Bucky warnend. „Du haust da ab und du löst den Rückzug aus. Du weißt, dass ich hiermit recht hab. Du kannst Befehle nicht missachten, nicht diesmal.“

Steve ist so wütend, dass es eine Sekunde dauert, seinen Kiefer zu lockern. „Du bist hier nicht der befehlshabende Offizier, _Sergeant_.“

„Der Scheiß zieht bei mir nicht, wir wissen beide, dass du so viel Captain bist wie meine kleine Schwester“, blafft Bucky zurück, hart und fies an den Kanten. „Du hast hier nur das Kommando, weil Stark dich aufgemotzt hat wie eins von seinen gottverdammten Flugzeugen.“

Steve macht einen Schritt zurück, fühlt sich auf absurde Weise so, als ob er geohrfeigt wurde.

Bucky schließt seine Augen, senkt den Kopf. „Scheiße. Kumpel, tut mir leid. Das hab ich nicht so gemeint.“

„Doch, hast du“, sagt Steve.

„Ich wollte das aber _nicht so sagen_ “, korrigiert Bucky. Er reibt sich den Unterarm. „Scheiße. Ich meine nur-“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, das hast du echt deutlich gemacht“, sagt Steve.

„Nein.“ Bucky sieht scharf hoch. „Würdest du _mir mal zuhören_?“

Steve beißt sich feste genug auf die Zunge, dass es sticht.

„Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, dir zu folgen, wir alle. Alle Howlies, sogar Carter. Entgegen Befehlsrängen, entgegen unserm Training, entgegen gesundem gottverdammten Menschenverstand. Wir haben uns alle dafür entschieden, _dir_ zu folgen.“ Buckys Blick ist schmerzhaft direkt, schmerzhaft offen und ehrlich.

Steve schluckt schwer. Er erinnert sich an den langen Marsch zurück aus Österreich, nicht zu schlafen, und an Falsworth, der Befehle ohne einen Mucks befolgt, obwohl er derjenige sein sollte, der die Befehle _erteilt_ statt sie zu _befolgen_. Falsworth, der länger in diesem Krieg war als jeder andere von ihnen, außer Dernier, der seine ganze Einheit verloren hat und niemals ein Wort darüber sagt. Falsworth, der hinter der Grenze festsitzt mit –

„Hörst du mir zu, Kumpel?“, sagt Bucky.

„Ich hör' zu“, sagt Steve.

„Wir haben uns für dich entschieden, wir folgen dir, wir sterben vielleicht für dich. Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, das musst du respektieren. Verstehst du?“

„Aber--“

„Kein Aber, Kumpel. Wir haben uns hierfür gemeldet.“

„ _Du_ nicht“, sagt Steve, denkt an einen Einberufungsbrief, den Blick auf Buckys Gesicht in der Nacht, als er ausgeschifft ist.

Bucky lächelt, fast. „Doch, hab ich. Ich hab mich 19- verdammt-noch-mal-30 hierfür gemeldet.“

Steve kann fühlen, wie dicke Tränen seinen Hals raufklettern. „Buck. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dich zurück zu lassen.“

Buckys Gesichtsausdruck ist kämpferisch. „Doch, das kann ich verlangen. Ich _verlange_ das. Hier steh ich. Und verlange.“

„Das ist 'ne scheiß _Hydra Fabrik_ “, sagt Steve, hebt die Stimme, jetzt mit verzweifeltem Ton darin. „Das ist 'ne gottverdammte _Forschungseinrichtung_ , wie -“

Bucky ist still geworden, wie Stein, sein Ausdruck erstarrt. Jetzt ist er damit dran, auszusehen, als ob er geohrfeigt wurde. Er ist nicht dumm – Steve weiß das. Bucky hat sich hierfür mit dem völligen Bewusstsein freiwillig gemeldet, dass er direkt zurück in eine weiteres Kreischberg marschiert.

Sie reden nicht über Kreischberg, oder Azzano, oder irgendwas davon. Es ist nur ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz zwischen ihnen, eines der sehr wenigen Gesetze, das Steve noch nie zuvor gebrochen hat.

„Das hab ich nicht so gemeint“, sagt Steve sofort.

„Doch, hast du“, sagt Bucky, noch immer ganz versteift.

„Na ja, ich wollte es _nicht so sagen_ “, gibt Steve zurück, schnell wie eine Peitsche.

Mit einem sanften, entnervten Seufzen scheint Bucky wieder aufzulockern. Er schüttelt sich ein wenig. „Steve.“ Er seufzt und reibt seine Stirn. „Schau mal. Dazu wird es nicht kommen, weil ich, anders als _du_ , kein vollkommener Idiot bin. Ich kann das schaffen, du weißt, dass ich das kann.“

Steve schluckt. Er weiß das wirklich. Bucky ist der einzige im Team, dem er damit vertrauen kann, das zu schaffen und lebendig zurück zu kommen. Nicht dass er sich nicht trotzdem Sorgen deswegen macht, aber...

„Ich weiß, du kannst das, aber-“

„Nichts aber“, sagt Bucky bestimmt. „Dann ist das alles, was es zu sagen gibt.“ Und er dreht ihm absichtlich den Rücken zu.

Das ist nicht alles, was es zu sagen gibt, aber Steve weiß nicht, wie er die Wörter dafür formen soll. Die Trauer, die er fühlt, den Schmerz dabei, wenn er beobachtet, wie Bucky sich verändert. Jedes Mal, wenn sie seinen besten Freund raus auf einen von diesen Einsätzen schicken, lassen sie einen Teil von James Buchanan Barnes auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück; irgendwas Weiches und Lächelndes stirbt und stirbt und stirbt wieder. Und Steve _kann es nicht aushalten._

Er schluckt. „Bucky...“

„Ne, halt die Klappe“, sagt Bucky, greift sich mehr Waffen von seinem Schlafsack. Wie lange schläft er schon mit einer Garotte unter seinem Kissen? „Werd' jetzt nicht weich mit mir, dafür gibt es keinen gottverdammten Grund. Himmel.“

Steve starrt Buckys Schultern an, breit unter den Lagen an Winterausrüstung. Er schluckt die Tränen runter, aber es gibt nichts, was er gegen die Enge in seiner Brust tun kann.

Wenn es dazu kommt, glaubt er nicht, dass er zum Rückzug aufrufen kann, selbst wenn er wollte. Morita, Gabe, Falsworth und Dugan zurück zu lassen – wie könnte er danach mit sich selbst leben?

Und Bucky zurück zu lassen wäre, wie sich seinen eigenen Arm abzunagen. Er kann es nicht. Er ist nicht stark genug.

Er dreht sich weg, verlässt das Zelt, damit Bucky ihm die Wahrheit nicht ins ganzen Gesicht geschrieben sieht.

 

* * *

 

Später, als Bucky kurz vorm Aufbrechen ist, zieht Steve ihn auf Seite, noch einmal.

„Sei vorsichtig, Bucky“, sagt Steve.

Bucky lächelt. Zu viele Zähne, nicht genug Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln. „So läuft das hier nicht genau, Stevie.“

„Buck--“

„Ich seh' dich bald wieder, in Ordnung?“

„... in Ordnung.“

 

* * *

 

Das Warten darauf, dass Bucky die Selbstzerstörung auslöst, sind die längsten dreißig Minuten in Steves Leben.

Peggy findet ihn, als er auf einem Baumstamm sitzt und ins Nichts starrt. Sie hat ein Bündel aus weißer Leinwand in den Armen und bittet darum, seinen Schild zu sehen. Die weiße Leinwand stellt sich als Abdeckung heraus. Sie spannt sie fest um das Rot, Weiß und Blau, eng genug, dass sie die Aerodynamik nicht stört.

Sie hält ihn ihm hin; er sieht aus wie die gebogene Leinwand eines Malers, bereit für die Ölfarben. Peggy sieht hart aus. Ihr Gesicht ist frei von Schminke, ihre Haare strenger zurückgesteckt, als er sie je gesehen hat. Sie ist spindeldürr und sehnig, auf eine Art, wie sie es vorher nicht war. Es war für sie alle ein harter Winter.

Er nimmt den Schild und bringt ihn in Position auf seinem Rücken. Dann nimmt er das Radio, das sie ihm hinhält. Es ist das Gegenstück zu dem, das Bucky mitgenommen hat, das Morita hat, das Peggy hat. Howard verspricht immerzu, dass er die Gestaltung sanieren und ihnen anständig hergestellte Modelle besorgen wird, aber beim letzten Mal, als Steve Howard gesehen hat, war der Mann über seinem eigenen Arbeitstisch umgekippt. Also arbeiten sie immer noch mit den zusammengepflasterten Notlösungen, die Stark und Bucky und Morita zusammengebaut haben.

Steve fährt mit dem Daumen über die Wachsmalstiftmarkierungen: das skizzierte Stark Industries-Logo und die _BUCKY WAR HIER_ Kritzelei. Morita hat gesagt, dass er keine Markierung hinterlassen müsse. Er hat gesagt, sie würden wissen, dass es von ihm ist, weil _es verdammt noch mal funktioniert_.

„Peggy“, setzt er an. „Ich bin nicht -“

„Ich weiß“, sagt sie, ohne hochzusehen. „Ob Barnes die Selbstzerstörung auslösen kann oder nicht, du hast nicht die Absicht, irgendeinen von ihnen zurückzulassen, egal was passiert.“

„Ich...“ Steves Mund wird plötzlich trocken. „Woher weißt du das?“

Sie sieht ihn mit einem langmütigen Blick an. „Anders als Barnes bin ich nicht daran interessiert, aussichtslose Kämpfe zu führen. Ich habe realistische Erwartungen an dich, Liebling. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, sich vorzustellen, dass er dich überreden könnte, ihn zurück zu lassen.“

Steve schluckt. „Peggy“, setzt er an, aber er weiß nicht, wie er von da aus weiter machen soll, denn – was meint sie damit? Was __weiß_ _ sie _?_

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Ehrlich. Ihr steht euch in nichts nach. Aufopferungsvolle Idioten, alle beide.“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher. Sie beugt sich vor und legt ihre starken kleinen Hände auf seine Unterarme. Sie sieht hoch zu ihm, warme braune Augen, scharf vor Verständnis. Er hat keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, aber... „Was soll ich für dich tun?“, fragt sie, bestimmt und erdend.

Steve schluckt schwer. Was auch immer sie weiß, sie haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, hier und jetzt. „Wenn das hier nicht klappt, stell' sicher, dass sie zum Rückruf aufrufen und ohne mich aufbrechen. Ich werde niemanden zurücklassen, aber ich kann den Rest der Bataillon nicht so in Gefahr bringen.“

„In Ordnung. Ich werde tun, was ich kann.“ Ihre Stimme ist sanft.

Er sieht hoch. Sie hält seinen Blick und er denkt daran, was Bucky gesagt hat, in dieser Nacht in London, die sich anfühlt, als sei sie Jahrzehnte her. __Sie wird dich in so viele Schwierigkeiten bringen, das kann ich schon sehen._ _

Sie sieht aus, als ob sie kurz davor ist... etwas zu sagen, aber ein donnernder Knall dröhnt durch das Tal. Sie wirbeln beide mit ihren Köpfen herum. Der Ausblick ist durch noch immer fallenden Schnee verdeckt, aber Steve kann klar genug sehen. Hinter den Linien dringt Rauch aus der Anlage, ein ganzes Drittel davon in Flammen. Er kann schon den Aufruhr auf der anderen Seite vom Niemandsland hören, als Soldaten reagieren und sich fragen, ob sie angegriffen werden.

„Nun gut“, atmet Peggy. „Das wird uns eine Lehre sein, Barnes nicht zu unterschätzen.“

Steves Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Ist Bucky rausgekommen, ohne gefangen zu werden? Ist er überhaupt rausgekommen?

Darüber kann er gerade nicht nachdenken. Er muss darauf vertrauen, dass Buck weiß, was er tut. Er hat seine eigene Aufgabe zu erledigen. Er zieht seine Pistole und wiegt sie in der Hand. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei“, sagt er.

„Steve?“, sagt sie.

Er sieht zu ihr zurück.

„Du kommst nicht ohne sie wieder“, sagt sie bestimmt, „und du _kommst_ wieder.“

Das ist keine Bitte. „Ja, Ma'am“, sagt Steve. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwirft – er lässt sein Herz nicht stottern. Nein, durch den hier fühlen sich seine Innereien so heiß und schwer an wie geschmolzenes Blei.

Er könnte sie küssen, vielleicht. Niemand ist bei ihnen. Er könnte –

 _Später_ , denkt er. Später.

Er salutiert und verschwindet im sanft fallenden Schnee.

 

* * *

 

Er kommt aus dem Weiß wie ein riesiger, von Frost bedeckter Rachegeist. Wie ein Gespenst.

„ _Jotun_!“, ruft einer der Soldaten überrascht, bevor sein Blut rot quer über die weiße Leinwand auf Steves Schild verschmiert.

 

* * *

 

Als der Kampf vorbei ist und sie die Überlebenden einbringen, sobald er die Kapitulation des befehlshabenden Offiziers entgegengenommen hat, macht Steve auf dem Absatz kehrt und rennt mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den noch immer schwelenden Stützpunkt zu, Schild noch immer am Arm, Winterausrüstung schon lange zurückgelassen, zu verschmiert mit Schlamm und Blut, um irgendeine Art nützliche Deckung abzugeben.

Er verlangsamt seinen Lauf, als er zur großen Stützpunkttür kommt. Rauch drängt daraus hervor und im Hof sind Leichen verstreut. Karpovs Division hatte den Stützpunkt geräumt, während Steve den Angriff gegen den Körper der Blockade geführt hat.

Steve reißt sich den Helm vom Kopf und wirft ihn auf Seite. „Bucky?“, ruft er, starrt auf die offene Tür des Geländes, den dichten schwarzen Rauch, der daraus rollt, glitschig wie Öl in der Luft. „ _BUCKY_!“

„Gott, Steve, kein scheiß Grund zu schreien.“

Steve wirbelt mit dem Kopf herum und da ist Bucky, sitzt im Schatten beim Tor. Vage bemerkt der taktische Teil von Steves Gehirn, dass das ein idealer Standort ist. Er kann von niemandem gesehen werden, der durchs Tor reinkommt oder das Gelände verlässt, aber er hat klare Sichtlinien. Er sitzt auf einer Kiste mit seinem Gewehr auf dem Schoß. Sein Gesicht ist blass, verschmiert mit Ruß. Seine Jacke ist am Ärmel und am Bauch mit Blut befleckt.

Steve überquert die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen langen Schritten und zerrt Bucky auf die Füße. Bucky zuckt bei der Berührung zusammen, aber er ist nachgiebig und lässt sich von Steve hochziehen.

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragt Steve, inspiziert sein Gesicht. Er sieht ein bisschen aus, als ob ihm schlecht ist, ein bisschen bleich. Könnte der normale Schock nach dem Einsatz sein, aber es könnte Blutverlust sein, Bucky ist bedeckt von –

„Ist nicht meins“, sagt Bucky, seine Stimme ein bisschen dünn geworden. „Der dritte Kerl – nein, der vierte. War ein Bluter, er war -“

Steve zerrt ihn einfach zu sich, legt seine Arme um Bucky und _drückt_.

Bucky atmet zitternd ein und wieder aus. „Rogers, wie verdammt kitschig“, murmelt er beim Ausatmen.

Steve interessiert das kein Stück. Er zieht sich zurück, hält Bucky auf Armlänge. „Geht's dir gut?“

Bucky nickt. Er starrt seine Zehen an. „Da waren. Labore. Die hatten – Stichproben. Blut. Schmidts Blut, glaub ich. Die haben versucht – die haben es getestet. An Hunden. Ich glaub' das waren Hunde. Ich bin nicht – das waren keine Hunde mehr.“

„Oh mein Gott“, Steve zieht ihn wieder an sich und dieses Mal hebt Bucky den Arm, ballt eine Faust im Rücken von Steves Anzug und er hält sich fest, klammert.

„Hab den Ort abgefackelt, wo es. Wo sie. Können das Serum nicht rauskommen lassen. Können niemand anderen – wenn scheiß _Karpov_ seine Finger an -“

Steve schaudert ein bisschen. Er weiß, dass die Russen ihre Verbündeten sind, aber er mag nicht daran denken, was sie tun würden, wenn sie je ihre Finger an das Serum kriegen würden, das ihn und Schmidt gemacht hat. Er vertraut nicht mal _Amerika_ mit dem Serum und Amerika taumelt nicht durch eine Invasion wie ein verwundeter Bär, bereit um nach irgendwem auszuschlagen.

Er drückt Bucky fest, dann zieht er sich zurück, hält ihn auf Armlänge mit seinen Händen an Buckys Schultern. „Du hast das Richtige getan.“

Bucky nickt, ein scharfes, ruckartiges Doppelnicken. „Ja. Und...“ Er atmet ein, festigt sich sichtlich selbst. „War kein kompletter Reinfall. Ich hab was.“

Bucky tritt zurück, dann tritt er die Kiste auf, auf der er bis eben gesessen hat. Steve sieht hinein und zieht scharf Luft ein. „Oh“, sagt er.

Als er hoch sieht, grinst Bucky. Es ist genau dasselbe riesige Grinsen, das er früher hatte, wenn er ein siegreiches Pokerblatt auf den Tisch gehauen hat. „Ja.“

  


  


Vor etwa einem Jahr, auf seiner zweiten Mission, diejenige, bei der er eine Kugel ins Bein bekommen hat, hatten die Commandos eine von Hydras Versionen der Enigma Maschine beschlagnahmt, was zu einem Ausbruch an Siegen für die Alliierten geführt hatte. Während Steve in Norwegen war und mit dem Ablenkungsplan, der zur Normandie geführt hat, geholfen hat, hat Schmidt herausgefunden, dass seine Kommunikationen komprimiert war und eine neue Version gebaut und plötzlich waren all ihre abgefangenen Hydra-Kommunikees wieder Kauderwelsch.

Als Peggy daher die Hydra-Enigma Maschine sieht, die Bucky mitbringt, packt sie ihn bei den Ohren und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist so vom Donner gerührt, dass sie ihn genauso gut mit einem Ziegel hätte schlagen können. Dann wirbelt sie herum, Pferdeschwanz hüpfend, strahlend. Sie packt Steve am Kiefer und zieht ihn runter, dann drückt sie auch auf seine Wange einen Schmatzer, als Zugabe. Bevor er reagieren kann, hüpft sie praktisch davon – vermutlich um zu sehen, was sie und Gabe und Morita da rausholen können (auch wenn die beiden immer noch wegen geringer Hypothermie im Sanitätszelt behandelt werden.)

Steve ist auf der Stelle erstarrt, leicht vorgebeugt, Wangen glühend. Er sieht zu Bucky und ist irgendwie überrascht zu sehen, dass auch Bucky rot wird.

„Guck mich nicht an, Kumpel, sie gehört ganz dir“, sagt Bucky. „Sie jagt mir verdammte Scheiße noch mal 'ne Heidenangst ein.“

Eine Seite von Steves Mund hebt sich zu einem benebelten Grinsen. „Mir auch“, sagt er, anhimmelnd.

  


  


Beim Treffen zur Nachbereitung ist sogar der hartgesottene Major Karpov beeindruckt. Im Führungszelt zeigt er, als er reinkommt, nacheinander auf Steve und Bucky. „Ich hätte gerne zwanzig von ihm und _hundert_ von ihm, bitte.“

Wenn Karpov erwartet, dass Steve vom klaren Vorzug von Bucky vor Captain America beleidigt ist, wird er bitter enttäuscht sein. Steve zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ja. Was Sie nicht sagen.“

„Stellen Sie sich hinten an“, fügt Phillips hinzu, sehr zu Steves Befriedigung und Buckys offensichtlichen Unbehagen. _Zu dumm, Kumpel, gewöhn' dich an Lob_. Jeder militärische Anführer, der das Vergnügen hatte, mit Bucky zu arbeiten, und den großen Frust, mit Steve zu arbeiten, weiß, wen sie vorziehen würden. Gib Bucky eine Aufgabe, ein paar Ziele und er _tut es einfach_. Gib Steve eine Aufgabe und er tut es, aber du würfelst aus, weil er wahrscheinlich auch ein halbes Dutzend andere Dinge tut. Steve ist 'ne Wildcard, auf die Art. Außerdem hat er normalerweise Erfolg, was die Leute nur noch mehr anpisst.

Karpov _lächelt_ tatsächlich, was absolut gruselig ist. Er klopft mit einer Hand auf Buckys und Steves Schultern. Steve widersteht dem Drang, weg zu zucken. Er kann Karpov nicht unbedingt einen Vorwurf für seine Schonungslosigkeit machen, ausgehend von dem Leid, das sie gesehen haben, seit sie nach Russland gekommen sind. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er den Mann _mögen_ muss. „Wo _findet_ man solche Soldaten, hm?“, sagt Karpov grinsend.

Steve fährt mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und Bucky lächelt nur auf die träge Art, die nicht mal annähernd seine Augen erreicht. „Brooklyn“, sagt er trocken.

Dann versammeln sie sich um den Tisch, die Karte. Phillips ist da, und Peggy, sowie ein weitere Russe, den Steve nicht kennt, und dann Steve und Bucky. Der andere Russe sieht aus, als ob er im mittleren Alter ist, mit höherem Rang als Karpov, aber anscheinend spricht er kein Englisch, denn er redet nur im leisen Ton mit Karpov und lässt Karpov mit dem Rest von ihnen sprechen.

Sie starren beide Steve und Bucky auf eine Art an, die Steve zutiefst unangenehm ist.

„Was ist unser nächster Schritt?“, fragt Steve und versucht, das kribbelige Gefühl von Augen auf sich zu ignorieren.

„Zola“, sagt Phillips, vermeintlich beiläufig. „Laut Info ist er aktuell in Norditalien, bei einer Hydra Anlage dort, arbeitet an... na ja, wir wissen nicht genau, woran er arbeitet“, gibt Phillips zu. „Aber wir haben vor, ihn aufzuhalten. Wir vermuten, dass er bald schon zurück nach Österreich gerufen wird. Captain Rogers, wir würden Sie und Ihr Team gerne dorthin schicken, um Arnim Zola abzufangen und, wenn möglich, in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.“

Steve sieht nicht zu Bucky. Bucky würde ihn dafür ermorden. Aber er meint, dass er fühlen kann, wie sich die Energie im Raum verschiebt. Er kann hören, wie Buckys normalerweise so beständiger Herzschlag einen Zahn zulegt. Er kann Adrenalin riechen und nimmt gerade so das Geräusch wahr, als Bucky mit den Zähnen knirscht. Sogar nur die Erwähnung von Zola macht das noch immer mit ihm.

„Mit Vergnügen“, sagt Steve mit verbissenem Genuss.

„An einem Stück“, warnt Phillips.

Steves Lächeln ist ein Ding mit Zähnen und keiner Freude. „Ich werd' mir Mühe geben. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen.“

Phillips seufzt schwer. „Die Sowjets haben zugestimmt, Ihnen bis Polen eine Mitfahrgelegenheit anzubieten. Dort ist ein Hydra Stützpunkt, den wir auf dem Weg angreifen wollen, und uns dann auf den Weg hierher machen...“ er zeigt auf einen Fleck auf der Karte.

Steve schielt auf den Ort, liest den Namen der nahegelegenen Stadt. _Oświęcim._ Er lehnt sich zurück, sieht die anderen an.

„Ich erkenne das wieder. Die haben über Bombardierungen hier geredet und dann haben sie sich dagegen entschieden. Soll da nicht ein Lager sein?“ Er hat von den Lagern gehört – sogar schon vor dem Krieg, vor dem Serum hatte er Gerede gehört. Niemand war sich überhaupt sicher, wie viel davon wahr war. Sie fangen jetzt an, sie alle zu befreien, aber die Nachrichten sind... verwirrt. Unklar. Und Steve war beschäftigt. Jedenfalls weiß er, wie ein Arbeitslager aussieht. Er kann Buckys Anspannung neben sich fühlen.

Peggy und Phillips tauschen einen Blick aus. „Ja“, sagt Phillips kurz. „Wir hoffen darauf, es zu befreien.“

Er führt es nicht näher aus.

 

* * *

 

Steve dachte wirklich, dass er wüsste, wie ein Arbeitslager aussieht. Er dachte wirklich dass er mittlerweile das Schlimmste gesehen hätte, was Krieg anzubieten hat.

Er lag falsch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu Teil Zwei der Olympiade im Leiden! Wenn ihr Teil eins noch nicht gelesen habt, keine Sorge. Jeder Teil steht für sich allein, ihr könnt sie in irgendeiner Reihenfolge lesen, die ihr wollt, sie knüpfen alle aneinander an und knüpfen so sauber an die Canon an, wie es geht, wenn man das MCU bedenkt.


End file.
